


On the Same Stage/與你同台

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《On the Same Stage》 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 愛上不能愛的他，背離無法背離的他⋯⋯十年分合與半世紀的羈絆，最美卻最痛的故事！「你這輩子誰都沒攔過，我一直以為我會是唯一那一個。」「我那時候攔你，你會留下來嗎？」「不會。但我會永遠記得你攔過我。」他走了後，他說他關上了心中那扇門，只是寫給他唱曲子仍不能自抑地從筆下流出，身為專業音樂人，他卻選擇放棄全天下的頂尖歌手，只等待一個人回歸。他走了，但沒有說出口的話在心中卡了十三年，所以他終究是要回來的，而沒說出口的話之所以難以啟齒，不正是因為那不僅僅是一句「謝謝，對不起」？十年分合與半世紀的羈絆你我都知，只是被高度提煉成「解散、洗腦、重組」的一句話故事又如何能滿足深思細品的我們？這本書，把四散在陳年訪談、絕版場刊、過期生放、限量 DVD 中的感情線連成了最美卻最痛的故事，勾勒 1993 到 2011 那十八年的夢醒與夢碎，以及兩相交織的藝術人生中，每一個最瘋狂的當下。——————————X JAPAN，那個以代表無限的X為名，在十六歲那年夏天，由他們兩人攜手組成的搖滾樂團。兩筆畫的X，如果一筆是YOSHIKI，那麼另一筆就是TOSHI。儘管其他每一名團員都是不可或缺的存在，但在遇上他們之前、在X一路更換數十名團員的期間，自始至終支撐著X，讓X等到那些重要團員出現的骨幹，就是他們兩人。帶著薔薇雙刺的主幹是YOSHIKI，有著團長的硬、樂曲的廣、歌詞的深，一根是鼓的刺、一根是琴的刺；而流線型的骨幹，是TOSHI收放自如的聲線，以及圓融的處世態度。是他們撐起了X，創造出兩個吉他彈片形狀的空間，那是X的雙吉他；再切出上下四個切口，那是貝斯的四弦。但他們兩人的交集並非只有X，從正中心交叉的X就說明了一切。他們相交的，是心。這是他們的故事。YOSHIKI，想要征服世界，為此一切在所不惜的男人；TOSHI，想要構築幸福，什麼都願意傾囊而出的男人。Introducing...
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《On the Same Stage》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 〈Say Anything〉當舞台上燈光熄滅

_他曾經天真地相信，他們的存在就是他們不會離開彼此的理由。_

【TOSHI】

如果這個世界沒有性別的區分，那麼他和YOSHIKI肯定就是共度一生的伴侶。從懞懂無知的四歲，到狂妄勇闖的青少年，他曾經以為這樣的日子會一直、一直持續下去，直到永遠。十八歲的那年春天，他曾許下豪語：「如果和YOSHIKI一起，如果是X的話，一定可以辦到！」

然而十三年後⋯⋯

「YOSHIKI，我有話要跟你說，」他說這句話的時候甚至沒辦法抬頭好好看著對方的眼睛，「我想離開X⋯⋯」

然後是長長的沉默。

他把這些年鬱積在心中的扞格整理成了簡單的話語，解釋給YOSHIKI聽。或許是他整理得過頭了，邏輯完美得令人無從反駁，又或許是他演練了太多次，表現出了比真實心情還要多得多的堅定，以致於最後YOSHIKI毫無異議地表示理解之後，他反倒失落了起來。

「我知道了。」YOSHIKI只說了這句話，便把其他團員找來，讓他親自宣布這件事。

他本以為YOSHIKI會暴走的，或落淚，或者至少表現出一點點的不滿也好，但沒有，什麼都沒有。那天的YOSHIKI出乎意料地冷靜、大氣，是通曉事理的團長，卻不是他這時最希望見到的角色。

那個從四歲與我結識，二十多年來一起長大的YOSHIKI呢？那個無論在台上、私下都習慣依賴我的YOSHIKI呢？

結果發飆的是HIDE，HIDE把所有他以為YOSHIKI會說的話都說完了，而YOSHIKI只是低頭撥弄著吉他，彷彿自己今天只負責伴奏，彷彿自己不是今天的主角。

為什麼YOSHIKI什麼也沒說呢？那時候我們就已經不是無話不說的一對了嗎？想到這裡，他不自覺地踩了那條底線。

他否定了搖滾樂，否定了X。

那就是否定了YOSHIKI，以及否定了他們兩人從十三年前堅持至今的東西，明明他想說的就不是這個。

爭執越演越烈，他的歉意與謝意全在HIDE的質問下潰散，HIDE越是質問，他的武裝就越堅實。不，或許不是因為HIDE的質問，而是因為YOSHIKI的冷漠。

說來矛盾，明知道自己不會改變心意，但內心仍然希望從YOSHIKI的口中聽見一絲難捨、一絲惋惜，或是，一句挽留？

至少不要讓他覺得，天秤的兩端如此不平衡，畢竟他不是在電視台偶然共演的其他音樂家，也不是應邀參演一場演唱會、好聚好散的客座樂手，而是十九年的團員，二十七年的人生伴侶。

為何道別對你來說這麼容易呢？

從自己冒出離開這個念頭到現在所掉過的眼淚，在YOSHIKI冷靜的臉前彷彿一文不值。

一句挽留也沒有，那個急切地想要什麼就會無法克制地脫口而出的你，竟然一句挽留也沒有，我在你心中，真的已經連一絲挽留的價值都不剩了嗎？

比恨更令他害怕的，是不在乎。或許是這種不甘心，才讓他說出違心之論。

不甘心那傢伙在他心中占了這麼大的位置，他卻連對方的心門在哪都看不見。

*

許多年後他才明白，那是YOSHIKI對他的最大寬容。

我也真是過分，一個創團元老當著團長的面，向團員全盤否定這個團的根本價值，何況我還是最了解團長和這個團的人。多麼不給面子。

這些年來，他看著YOSHIKI對每一個貶低搖滾、貶低視覺系、貶低X的人發飆暴走，然而那天他說了那種話，YOSHIKI卻尊重他的決定，讓他直著腰桿離開錄音室。一張桌子也沒掀，一個拳頭也沒揮。YOSHIKI那向來不容被踐踏的自尊，就讓他這麼一腳踏了穿，連點反擊都沒有。

或許正是因為這樣，所以後來的那些年，他再也沒有收到YOSHIKI的聯繫。

他知道自己的那些話，已經毀掉了某些他看不見的東西，而正是因為看不見，當他終於想明白的時候，也沒有能力把它們拼湊回去。

他沒有辦法原諒自己。

【YOSHIKI】

他沒有預感嗎？他當然有。

他的雙眼向來追著TOSHI跑，TOSHI有什麼改變，他全都看在眼裡。所以當TOSHI點燃炸彈的引線時，他才沒有馬上崩潰。他告訴自己不能崩潰，他必須以團長的身分來處理這件事情。

果然發生了嗎？這些年來的一切都要在這裡畫下句點了嗎？

《DAHLIA》專輯發行後，為了進軍世界，他變得更加嚴格，也和TOSHI幾乎說不上話。他曾經想過，是否因為追求的目標太過巨大，反而令他迷失了。他是不是忽略了什麼很重要的東西？他找不出來，他只知道自己必須和TOSHI談談。

年底演唱會上，TOSHI唱完〈Crucify my Love〉後泣不成聲的樣子一直在他腦中迴盪，自那時以來，他們還不曾見面。

再次見面，他發覺TOSHI瘦了，不太健康的那種。平常站姿總是很有精神的TOSHI，今天肩膀卻是下垂的。看著那樣的身姿，他一時之間竟不知道從何談起，只好開口講起工作的事。然而，迎來的卻是不堪回首的那句話。

「我想離開X⋯⋯」

那句話像舞台上的那面鑼一般，沉沉的一大聲「哐」，令他暫時失聰，耳邊只剩下嗡嗡鳴響。

他壓下心中的悲鳴，清掉喉裡的哽咽，說要找團員來。

HIDE和HEATH也都在洛城，所以當天就可以抵達。但等待的時間才是最難熬的，他不知道要用什麼話來留下TOSHI。有什麼話留得住TOSHI？他一直以為他們的存在就是他們不會離開彼此的理由。

我只要有你在就夠了，但你要的卻不只我，不，你要的不是我。

你⋯⋯不要我了嗎？

連你也不要我了嗎？

或許他開不了口的理由，是因為他已經被生命中最重要的人拋棄過一次，他自殺的父親。

TOSHI，你不能擅自闖進來接管那個位置，然後恣意地又揚長而去。不可以。

他覺得自己只要開口就會開始落淚，所以他沒再開口。要是現在就崩解，就再也拼不回來了，沒有辦法面對TOSHI、沒有辦法面對團員、沒有辦法面對接下來真正需要面對的一切。

他若是在TOSHI面前碎成片片，他就真的什麼都沒有了。

所以他只能寄望HIDE，當他跟TOSHI出現溝通障礙時，HIDE總會有辦法，今天HIDE一定也會有辦法。

*

但是HIDE輸了。

他幾乎沒見過HIDE對TOSHI發飆，了不起噘著嘴唸幾句，但發飆？沒有。他好希望自己也可以對TOSHI發飆，但他沒辦法，他是被拋棄的那一個，他哪來的底氣對TOSHI發飆？他甚至覺得已經離開他很久的氣喘都快要再次發作起來。

就連那句話都只有HIDE說得出口：「如果X沒有了TOSHI，我們以後該怎麼辦才好？」

但他要面對的是更尖刻的問題，如果他的人生沒有了TOSHI，他該怎辦才好？

他連第一個問題都問不出口，又如何問出真正重要的問題？

他得仰仗那把吉他才沒有崩潰，努力逼自己地彈出一個又一個音，把自己拉進音樂的世界。只有當音樂接掌他，當他是表演者YOSHIKI、是團長YOSHIKI，他才能夠面對這件事情，而真正的他，沒有辦法。

他讓HIDE去跟TOSHI理論，讓HIDE去講所有他想講的話。

因為他不敢嘗試，同樣的話如果由他來講會有什麼不同。

因為他不敢確認自己在TOSHI心中的地位。

因為他拉不下臉。

因為⋯⋯

他選擇了自尊，所以最終失去了TOSHI。

*

當他講出那句用尊重穩妥包裝的官方發言之後，他就已經正式宣告放棄了。

「如果TOSHI的心意已決，再留他也沒有用。」

後來他才明白，是自己放棄得太早，才以至於後來那麼多年，TOSHI的人生中都沒有他的位置。

扎在心上最深的刺，往往不是別人的傷害，而是自己犯下的錯。

那時TOSHI說的是想離開X，而且是和他一對一當面說。

那是一個訊號。

TOSHI沒有背離他，而是他根本沒有回應TOSHI發出的求救訊號。

口口聲聲說要救人，卻連最在意的人都救不了⋯⋯不，是根本沒有伸手去救。

HIDE才是救人的那個。

然而，當HIDE走了，又還有誰能去救TOSHI，誰能來救他？


	2. 〈Art of Life〉我堅信名為當下的瘋狂

_他只是想要做出更好的東西，但那個對完美的鍥而不捨，也把身邊所有願意跟他一起努力的人拖進了黑洞，那就是他的墳墓。_

【TOSHI】

是從那個時候，他的心開始徬徨。遠在這些事情發生之前，當他們都還留著長髮，一起呼吸著異國的空氣的時候。

那時候的X是音樂排行榜的常勝軍，日本的廣播、電視隨時都播放著他們的歌曲。他們正式出道不滿一年半便將東京巨蛋五萬四千張門票銷售一空，未滿兩年就率先成為第一個登上國家級跨年節目「紅白歌唱大賽」的搖滾樂團，《Jealousy》專輯更是輕鬆突破百萬銷量，遠超出一般搖滾樂團十倍之多。

他們創造了一個時代，打破了當時候日本人對搖滾樂的歧視，把搖滾從地下帶入了主流，更開啟了名為「視覺系」的潮流。在日本，他們是傳說。

一九九二年一月，他們成為第一組在東京巨蛋連續演出三天的日本藝人，創下了十五萬人次觀眾的紀錄，華麗地告別日本，改名為X JAPAN，作為日本的代表向海外進軍。緊接著他們全員正式移居美國，隔年，YOSHIKI甚至買下了位於北好萊塢的知名錄音室，一切光輝亮麗。

那是他們最輝煌的時期，卻也是他的內心開始墮入深淵的時刻。

——迷惘的二十七歲。

*

那天清晨，他們終於把〈Art of Life〉裡最後一軌YOSHIKI想要抽換的主唱音源錄完了。他累癱在沙發上，看著YOSHIKI把長達三十分鐘的單曲專輯檔案做好最後調整，然後交出去。他心裡百感交集，長達三年的錄音終於結束了。

「走，去喝酒吧！」YOSHIKI坐在旋轉椅上朝他這邊滑過來，露出他好一陣子沒看見的笑容，工作時的YOSHIKI總是相當嚴厲，「你負責開車，因為我要喝到爛醉！」

聽到這句話，他立刻振奮起來，錄音耗盡的氣力彷彿統統回來了。畢竟這幾年他一直過著〈Art of Life〉專用的無酒精生活，連上一次東京巨蛋演唱會的慶功宴他也滴酒未沾。不過事後回想，他振奮的原因，或許是因為看到了YOSHIKI臉上許久未見的笑容吧。

他爽快回應：「好！我們走！」

*

一路上他們興致高昂地聊著未來，不知不覺就錯過了原本打算去的酒吧，把車開到了陌生的區域。YOSHIKI認真地說學了英文就是要練習，便果斷地躍出敞篷車的副駕駛座去問路。

看著YOSHIKI帶著得意的笑容回來，他不禁覺得好笑，剛才YOSHIKI不知道是用什麼方法問路的，路人像是嚇傻了一般，一直用不確定的目光來回看著他們兩人。

不一會兒，他照著YOSHIKI的指示把保時捷開到了路人推薦的酒吧。

一進酒吧，YOSHIKI便興高采烈地直奔吧台，把兩人的酒都點好了。一如往常，YOSHIKI喝紅酒，他喝白酒。他緩步走在後頭，覺得酒吧裡的氣氛怪怪的，等他走到YOSHIKI身邊，回過頭來，才發覺有好幾個人都正死釘釘地往他們這裡猛瞧。

這裡不是日本，不太可能有人認出他們是X JAPAN的成員，他們在日本是搖滾天團，在海外卻仍然默默無聞。除此之外，他長至背部的金色直髮和YOSHIKI及腰的栗色長鬈髮也只有在黑髮普及的亞洲才容易被多看兩眼，在洛城他們向來都很自然地融入街景。而且，那些目光不太對勁。

這時他終於發現，這間酒吧裡沒有任何女性。

「YO醬，這裡好像是同志酒吧。」

YOSHIKI那一頭長鬈髮，加上纖瘦窈窕的身姿，早就不只一次被認作女性。剛才的路人之所以這麼震驚，想必是因為聽見了這名「女性」發出了男性的低沉嗓音吧？於是在慌亂之下推薦了同志酒吧給他們。

他不禁嘴角上揚，不知為何，被錯認成同性戀人竟讓他有點開心。

「酒已經點了，就喝吧！管它是不是同志酒吧，反正一樣有酒可以喝。我們今天就是來喝酒的！」YOSHIKI爽快地說，拿起酒杯便瀟灑地往嘴裡灌，會這樣用喝啤酒的速度喝紅酒，除了YOSHIKI也沒有別人了。

在等待第二杯酒時，YOSHIKI站起身來整理大衣下襬，這時，一股濃烈的體味忽然從兩人後方襲來。他回頭，發現兩個壯漢瞬間包圍了YOSHIKI。

「小哥，玩三人的嗎？」前面那人撈起YOSHIKI的長髮，湊近臉用油腔滑調的英文說道。與此同時，後面那人已經架住了YOSHIKI的雙手。

「喂！放手！你們幹什麼⋯⋯」YOSHIKI的手臂只有對方的一半粗，根本掙脫不開，即便用盡全力也只是讓自己雙腳懸空，踹得左右兩張固定式吧檯椅原地轉個不停。

他上前幫忙，用英文試圖溝通：「不好意思，先生⋯⋯」

但前面那人足足高他一個頭，身子一側就把他擋住了，於是他轉頭向酒保求助，酒保卻好像沒看見一樣，視線低垂著，泰若自然地放下酒杯和擦拭布，慢悠悠地回身往後場走去。而就在這個空擋，後面的壯漢伸出手往YOSHIKI的臀瓣捏了下去。

那一幕點燃了他腦中的引信。

一把烈火他腦中炸了開來，酒吧的音樂彷彿被關掉了，他什麼也沒聽見，只覺得視線裡一片血紅，然後他忘了自己的體格和西方人的差距，一個箭步衝上前，拳頭便往架住YOSHIKI的那個壯漢臉上送，然後扯開嗓門，用喊給數萬人聽的音量大吼：「你們這些混蛋，誰也別想動我的人！」

整間酒吧頓時安靜下來，只剩下音樂孤零零地兀自播放著。

後面的壯漢鬆開了YOSHIKI，摀著臉跌跌撞撞地倒退，撞上了一張桌子。另一人則按著自己的耳朵往旁推開。就連好不容易掙脫的YOSHIKI也呆愣地回望他，沒有往壯漢身上補拳。

做過頭了嗎？

方才中斷的思考力現在回來了，但憤怒感並沒有消失，他仍然覺得極度火大，比很久以前他自己在日本的電車上被癡漢騷擾時還要更火大。他拿起自己的那杯酒，一口氣喝個精光，然後把鈔票啪地用力按在吧檯上，拉起YOSHIKI的手就往外走。不知道是因為太久沒喝酒加上酒喝得太快的關係還是他喊出了那句話的關係，他覺得臉上火辣辣地燒著。

YOSHIKI先是愣愣地隨著他走，直到出了酒吧大門之後，忽然開始大笑不止。看著YOSHIKI的笑容，他跟著笑了起來，稍微緩和了剛才心中升起的異樣情感。

「你、你、你剛才在說什麼呀？」YOSHIKI笑彎了腰，眼睛也眯成了彎彎兩道細線，與平常激動的時候一樣結巴起來。

「這個嘛⋯⋯那種場合，不就要那樣說才符合情境嗎？」他偏頭尷尬地笑著，隨口編了個理由，內心卻慌亂了起來，因為他知道自己當下根本什麼也沒考慮，喊出來的或許是真心話也說不定。

我的人啊⋯⋯

他看著YOSHIKI，這個他從四歲一路看到現在的傢伙，從小就體弱多病，比誰都愛哭，卻也比誰都火爆；老愛揮拳的雙手寫出來的字從來沒人看得懂，彈出來的柔美琴聲卻人人都深受感動。過去他曾經無數次手臂一伸就把這個嬌弱可人的傢伙攬進懷中，而即便是經過了這些年的現在，儘管YOSHIKI的身體已經練結實了，在他眼裡仍舊像少年時期那般羞澀、清純，是能夠一把攔腰摟進懷裡，拉起纖細的腿順勢放倒的樣子。

他猛地伸手掩住嘴，被自己的想法嚇住了。

他剛才想要⋯⋯把這傢伙放倒？

「但你講的是日文，他們一個字都聽不懂吧！」YOSHIKI笑著吐槽。

「總之氣勢有傳達到就好了⋯⋯」他驚魂未定地回應，還好YOSHIKI顧著自己笑，沒有注意到他額際滲出的涔涔汗水。

「啊，居然被你保護了，打架不是一直都是我的專長嗎？你怎麼……那個叫什麼？搶了我的鋒頭？說起來，你上一次打架是什麼時候？有打過嗎？完全沒有印象呢，結果超強的不是嗎！那個人的體型差不多是我們兩個加起來吧！」

「無論如何還是不要打架比較好，還好他們沒有還手⋯⋯」說到這裡，他回頭，「嗯，也沒有追出來，不過我覺得我們還是快點走比較好⋯⋯」

「剛才那一拳好厲害啊！是因為練過棒球的關係嗎？背肌很強？啊啊，真有趣，連這種事情都會發生⋯⋯」YOSHKI仍意猶未盡地說著，但後面的話他一個字也沒聽進去，就這樣帶著凌亂的思緒，把YOSHIKI送回了住處。

*

隔天下午，他才剛把車開進錄音室停車場，就接到YOSHIKI的電話。

「TOSHI，來載我⋯⋯」

「嗯？怎麼了？」他意外地反問，基本上YOSHIKI很喜歡開車，除非像昨天那樣為了要大喝特喝，才會要他這個一般來說不會喝多的人載，否則向來都是自己開車。不過這句話真正讓他意外的，是語氣裡濃濃的撒嬌味。

「昨天把勞斯萊斯扔在錄音室，搭你的保時捷去玩了嘛⋯⋯」YOSHIKI又用那種拖著尾音、軟乎乎的聲音說道。

「嗯⋯⋯」那個語氣讓他不太能專注在對話的內容上，儘管他有一陣子沒聽見YOSHIKI這樣子說話了，但這麼多年來YOSHIKI用這種語氣說話的情況並不少見，他應該早就習慣了才對。

「而且我宿醉⋯⋯」

對，爛醉加上睡眠不足的YOSHIKI就是這樣講話的。

「昨天不是只喝了一杯？」

「回家之後又喝了幾瓶⋯⋯」

「幾瓶！」他笑出來，「一個人在家也這麼來勁？」

「因為很高興⋯⋯剛好靈感來了，就開始寫新曲，一邊寫一邊喝，等寫到一段落發覺喝太多的時候已經來不及了。」

「誒？那等一下要開的會⋯⋯」

「不要開會了，來開慶功宴吧！你覺得我們來把錄音室砸了怎麼樣？反正是我的錄音室，可以砸，啊啊⋯⋯說起來，我買錄音室就是為了這個瞬間啊！」

「等等等一下，你在說什麼⋯⋯」他忽然覺得現在把YOSHIKI載到錄音室來似乎不太妙。

「我準備好了喔，給你三分鐘，快點來，等會兒見喔！」

「喂！等一下，什麼三分鐘⋯⋯」

但YOSHIKI已經掛電話了。

*

三十分鐘之後。

「怎麼這麼慢？」

他抵達的時候，YOSHIKI歪著身子，一手拄著腰，站在門口等他，栗色長鬈髮隨性地披在肩頭沒紮。他發覺自己的視線從十公尺外就一直停留在YOSHIKI的腰部曲線上，幸虧他戴著墨鏡，不至於被發現。

「不管是從我家過來，還是從錄音室過來，都不可能三分鐘到喔。」他俏皮地說，面對醉漢有個好處，那就是不用太在意自己究竟說了什麼，反正大概有七成都會被忘得一乾二淨。

「為什麼是從錄音室過來？你已經去了？那麼早去幹嘛？」

「因為你約了大家⋯⋯」他看看手錶，「二十分鐘之前開會。」

「嗯？有嗎？要討論什麼⋯⋯啊，算了，咦？我有帶譜嗎？有帶？沒帶？嗯，好像有，啊，有有有，在這。走吧！」YOSHIKI搖搖晃晃地上了車，一如往常旁若無人地自言自語著，他俯身過去幫YOSHIKI繫好安全帶，然後輕踩油門起程。

YOSHIKI今天擦的香水是他最喜歡的那一支呢。記得當初YOSHIKI剛買的時候曾經拿給他聞過，那時候他就一直想，如果可以從YOSHIKI耳後聞一次不知道該有多好。

他瞥了YOSHIKI一眼。不知道現在湊上去聞可以嗎？反正有七成機率會被忘掉，似乎很值得賭一賭。

他忽然覺得自己很壞，這樣好像是趁醉偷襲的樣子，不禁笑了出來。

「在笑什麼？」

「不不，沒什麼。」

YOSHIKI噘起嘴，忽然伸手按住他握方向盤的手，然後整個上半身橫越排擋靠過來，髮絲掃過他的大腿，說：「喂，不回答我就不准轉彎。」

近距離聽見那麼輕軟黏膩的聲音讓他心跳一下子飆升，差點沒注意到信號燈變換，連忙緊急煞車。

「嗚哇啊！」YOSHIKI嚇了一跳，大叫起來，身體也失去重心撞上他握住方向盤的手。這使得他跟著痛哼一聲，因為那隻昨天用來揮拳的手從一大早就腫起來了。

緊急煞車使得他自己的身子也被慣性逼著向前傾，一路逼近YOSHIKI的耳後，香水味跟著撲鼻而來，暖暖的、帶著YOSHIKI身體氣味的香水味，他的嘴唇甚至擦過YOSHIKI的耳朵。

他發覺自己還沒作好心理準備迎接這件事。

「啊啊，你在幹嘛啊？」

車子完全停住後，YOSHIKI側過頭來看他，髮絲也隨著腦袋的動作再次掃過他的大腿。即便隔著褲子，他依然可以清晰感覺到頭髮輕微的重量引起的瘙癢。他不安地微微移動雙腿，覺得身上的血液正在往不該去的位置集中，頓時尷尬起來。

信號燈換了，後面的車子開始狂按喇叭，把他拉回現實。

「抱歉。你先回座位，我們得走了。」

「剛才是怎麼回事？」

他也想問自己，剛才到底是怎麼回事？那種躁動，他不明白。從小到大，他一直都很普通地和YOSHIKI相處著，也很普通地交過幾任女友，但這種悸動卻是第一次。

不過他知道YOSHIKI的問的是別的事情，於是他把右手秀給YOSHIKI看。

「抱歉，因為手還有點痛，稍微嚇了一跳。」

「啊！居然整個都瘀青了！還好嗎？」YOSHIKI雙手摸著他瘀青的部分說。

「嗯，因為很用力嘛！」

「要換我來開嗎？」

「不不不，千萬不要，你還宿醉不是嗎？」

「說的也是，哈哈，我可能會把你的保時捷直接從大門撞進去，啊，不過這樣登場也挺帥的，反正都決定要砸爛錄音室了，乾脆就從這個先來？要是HIDE看到的話表情一定很精采⋯⋯」YOSHIKI調皮地笑道，習慣性地伸出舌頭舔舔嘴角。

紅唇被舔過的濕潤部分看起來⋯⋯

他咽了口口水，強迫自己把視線移回前方。

這樣不對吧？肯定有哪裡不對吧？因為終於錄完音，太開心所以瘋了吧？

*

進了錄音室後，第一個發現他的手受傷的人是心思細膩的HIDE。

「TOSHI君！」HIDE揹著彩色吉他，一蹦一跳地跑過來，「你的手怎麼啦？」

他才張口，YOSHIKI就搶著替他回答：「HIDE、HIDE，我們昨天去了同志酒吧喔！超好玩的！」

看著HIDE的眼睛越瞪越大，瞪得眼珠子都快要掉出來了，他趕緊解釋：「不是、不是！等一下！YO醬你好好解釋，我們不是去玩⋯⋯」

這時HIDE忽然深吸一口氣，對空無一人的走廊高聲宣告：「PATA醬！公主大人昨天晚上被TOSHI君拐去同志酒吧了！你說這該如何是好？」

「那兩個人噢，不意外。」難得沒喝醉的PATA從練習室慵懶地微微仰頭出來，露出半個腦袋和一串長髮，淡定地回應，手上正彈著的吉他旋律連一拍都沒落下。

「等一下，為什麼是被我拐去？明明這家伙⋯⋯」

「HIDE、HIDE，我跟你說喔，TOSHI超不要臉的，他昨天對著全店的人大吼⋯⋯」

接著HIDE又一蹦一跳地輪流去對全錄音室的人宣布他剛才告訴PATA的事，YOSHIKI則一路尾隨，非得把昨天的細節全都告訴HIDE不可。他嘆了口氣，走到PATA身邊坐下。

「你那個手是怎麼回事？」PATA瞥了他一眼問。

「有人騷擾那傢伙，我火氣上來就給了對方一拳。」

這句話倒是讓PATA手上的旋律停了足足兩拍，抬頭望了他一眼後，才又繼續彈奏，淡淡地說：「真不像你，最近那傢伙跟別人槓上時，你不是連架都懶得勸了嗎？」

「怎麼說都是彈鋼琴的手，要是受傷的話不就麻煩了嗎？」他說，然後又自打嘴巴，「雖然鋼琴的部分已經錄完了⋯⋯」

「嗯，所以呢？」PATA應道，接著反覆剛才那段旋律，他們兩人都沒再說話，就這麼讓這個疑問懸在空氣中。

他盯著自己手上的瘀傷，青與紫揉雜在一起，和他此刻的心情一樣亂。

直到後來瘀青消退了，他心中那股雜亂的情緒仍遲遲沒有散去。

【YOSHIKI】

他很喜歡海外的自由感，也很喜歡從零開始的感覺，如同當年X地下時期的瘋狂歲月。全團移居洛城後的那段時間，大家幾乎整天都聚在他新買的錄音室裡，不是錄音就是練習，相當熱鬧，偶爾才會有人回日本進行SOLO。他可以從緊密的氣氛中感覺到，團員們都在絕佳狀態。這讓他想起出道時的創作集訓合宿，那時候就是全團聚在一起，激發彼此的靈感，才完成了帶領他們突破藩籬的專輯。現在他們會在美國重複一次同樣的過程，這次他們突破的將會是世界的高牆。

只是這個時候他並不知道，這段時間是他們最後的歡樂歲月。

*

那天，他為下次演唱會訂製的服裝送來了，他開心地拆箱搭配著。買下錄音室的好處之一就是，他可以把在家裡一個人做很無聊的事情統統搬來錄音室做，不必擔心跳表計算的租金。

「TOSHI、TOSHI，你覺得這樣搭怎麼樣？適合我嗎？」他換上了一件純白色的紗質連身裙，在TOSHI面前轉了一圈。

「嗯，我覺得很好看喔。」

「那這樣呢？哪一個比較好？」他改拿一件耀眼的酒紅色與黑色相間的裙裝。

「都很好看，這件的線條很適合你，剛才那間的材質也很美。」

「不行，你只能選一個。」

「唔⋯⋯不知道耶，時尚的東西還是問HIDE吧？他最厲害了。」

「不要管什麼時尚啦！單純以一個男人的眼光來看的話呢？有什麼評價？」

「單純以一個男人的眼光？」TOSHI笑了開來，露出壞壞的虎牙，然後伸手過來，「哪有什麼評價？當然是直接脫掉！」

「啊啊！走開！」

關於脫掉這件事，他無疑是全團裡最愛脫的人，但是X裡裸奔傳說的主角居然是TOSHI。這件事他想起來就有氣，氣的原因並不是因為被TOSHI搶了鋒頭。

事情發生在他們創作集訓合宿的時候，那次全團都喝醉了，TOSHI更是難得地醉得徹底，於是HIDE成功說服TOSHI脫個精光，甚至還動手幫了點忙。然後他們開車出去，把全裸的TOSHI扔在山路邊，要TOSHI自己裸奔回旅社。當然最後大家並沒有真的這麼做，他們流放TOSHI一陣子後就把人接回車上了。

這事件實在令他太過印象深刻，導致合宿發生的其他事情都被他忘得差不多了，只留下一團模糊但歡樂的光影，但他也不是氣這個。

他氣的是TOSHI就那樣順從HIDE，一件一件把衣服脫光。為什麼可以這樣輕易地把自己交給別人？這種事情不是應該只有對特別人的才會答應嗎？他記得自己在旁邊一面覺得好笑，又一面覺得不爽，但那時候他跟全團的人都一樣喝得醉醺醺的，也沒辦法認真分辨心中的矛盾。

喝酒之後人不是應該要性格大變嗎？他跟HIDE就是這樣，徹底變成瘋狂的暴力分子。但是TOSHI⋯⋯TOSHI本來就已經很好說話了，爛醉之後居然只是變得更好說話而已，別人要求什麼都照單全收。

那樣子不是很容易被騙嗎？感覺哪天不小心被賣了都不知道。

這也是他喝酒不常約TOSHI的原因之一，因為爛醉之後他都會失去大半記憶，可能TOSHI在他眼前被騙走了他都不會記得。當然還有另一個原因，如果他醉了瘋起來無差別地大打出手，TOSHI可能被他打死了也不會反擊。

看HIDE整TOSHI向來都很有趣，但有時候他看著看著會忽然覺暴躁，想著：這個人為什麼不能再更男人一點？倒是偶爾帥氣地反擊一下啊？對每個人都這麼溫柔幹什麼？

他也不知道自己在煩什麼，或者在期待什麼，TOSHI就是TOSHI，要是哪天真的狠起來變得很有攻擊性也是滿怪的，根本就是另一個人了吧？

當然，那個時候他還不知道後來TOSHI真的被心靈控制集團騙走了，真的變成了另一個人，在電視上激動地發表一些令他心碎的攻擊言論。

儘管那並不是酒精的錯。

*

他一直都對進軍世界充滿信心。一個原因是他自己，另一個原因就是TOSHI。

他覺得自己在許多方面都是個「沒用」的人，但唯有音樂，他有著不輸人的自信，何況音樂不會被語言屏障。當然這件事情只靠他一個人並不能完成，但他不是一人，從來就不是。他有一個絕對懂他的人，他有TOSHI。這麼說一點也不誇張，畢竟這件事情還獲得了HIDE的驗證。

「HIDE，這幾句要在哪裡換氣？」那天TOSHI拿著HIDE寫的歌詞問。

HIDE認真地描述了半天，還親自示範了一次，但TOSHI依舊抓不到訣竅。兩人又磨了一陣子，最後HIDE挫敗地跑過來找他，不服氣地噘嘴道：「YO醬！為什麼我講的TOSHI君聽不懂，我明明就講得比你還清楚！」

他一邊笑，一邊自豪地說：「我跟TOSHI有二十年的眼神交流喔！只要滋一下通電了，想法就傳過去了，完全不用講話呢！」

「什麼？原來如此，TOSHI君，快看我！」HIDE立刻轉向TOSHI。

「什麼？好，要做什麼？」TOSHI從歌詞中抬起頭來。

「我們就這樣對看到明天！」HIDE宣布，「這樣你明天就會知道我在說什麼了。」

「你這傢伙，」PATA打岔道，「不要霸佔著我的吉他做這麼無聊的事，先給我還來。」

「等一下、等一下，今天晚上TOSHI是我的，還有主音要錄。」

「怎麼辦？TOSHI君，我們真是沒有緣分，大家都要阻撓我們的愛⋯⋯」

「哈哈哈！」

雖然HIDE的困境和他不太一樣，但他很能明白要把自己作的詞充分傳達給歌手的難度。

他有個原則，就是在寫的詞錄製成人聲之前，一定要向歌手解釋每一個詞、每一個層面的涵義，一直以來都是這樣。但對於要別人解釋自己寫的詞這件事，他其實一直覺得覺得相當彆扭，有種無以復加的暴露感。他可以全裸面對鏡頭，因為他有皮膚包覆著，但要闡釋歌詞這種深入內心的東西，就像是把內臟統統翻出來供大家剖析一般，他無法承受。而且很多事情用想的想得通，用講的不知為何就是說不好。

別人可能覺得他在肢體上很黏人，但內心的東西就完全不是這麼一回事。要這樣對別人解釋自己的創作，果然只有面對TOSHI才辦得到。每次當他解釋到詞窮尷尬的時候，TOSHI總是會露出令他安心的笑容，說：「我明白喔。」那瞬間他就知道TOSHI是真懂了。

他最喜歡TOSHI的這句話了，更喜歡在眼神交會那瞬間就明白他打算做什麼的TOSHI。平時他天馬行空胡思亂想的時候，即便所有人都要他別鬧了，或是根本把他的話當耳邊風，也只有TOSHI會說「我明白喔」，然後把他沒用的想法往對樂團有幫助的方向解釋，變成絕妙的點子。

正因為有個可以徹底理解他的人，所以他有自信可以把他想做出來的藝術傳達給世界上的每一個人。也正是因為這樣的自信，他首度決定當起製作人，製作長達三十分鐘的新曲〈Art of Life〉。

*

在錄音的過程中，他越來越堅信TOSHI的聲音是他的一部分。他的想法只能透過TOSHI的聲音來表達，無論換作其他的誰，都顯得格格不入。

因為經歷過太深的痛，一定要有東西非常、非常用力地打入心中，不然他是感覺到的。TOSHI那種在極限邊緣遊走，可以狂暴嘶吼又可以歌出纖細的嗓音，肯定是為了他而存在的。

在〈Art of Life〉殺青之時，他的信心達到前所未有的最高點。如果他們已經可以做到這種程度了，那麼他們一定還能更強，他還能把TOSHI磨得更鋒利。

然而身邊的人對於他這樣逼迫TOSHI，不是沒有提出過疑慮，只是這種疑慮鮮少傳進他的耳裡。即便傳進來了，也會很快地從另一耳出去。因為那是他要的、不容妥協的極限，那是他的人生。他要的是真實，而不是妥協過後的產物。

而且他希望，就算只有一個人也好，來理解他的痛，那種他用言語和行為都無從表達的痛。唯有音樂，只有在音樂中，他確信自己可以表達出完整的自己。如果世界上有一個人可以理解他的痛，那想必就是眼前這個人了，即便是從個性到成長背景都和他如此大相徑庭的一個人。

因為從小到大，就只有這個人一直包容著如此任性的他，只有這個人肯努力理解全部的他，在所有人都走光的時候，也只有這個人願意繼續守在他身邊。TOSHI一定看見了什麼其他人都不明白的事物，他不知道TOSHI看見了什麼，但他不需要知道，因為「人」的事情TOSHI向來比他懂，他只負責把「事」做到極致，「人」的事情TOSHI總是會替他善後。

他敢這樣要求、逼迫TOSHI，是因為他知道如果情況反過來，在TOSHI提出要求時，他也願意給出這麼多的讓步。

*

只是當〈Art of Life〉錄完，他才發現走這一遭只是驗證了世界上沒有人可以理解他。他以為或許藉著音樂，他終究能夠找到一個走入他生命的人，沒想到TOSHI卻只是越來越遠。

或許即使牽絆再深，也沒有人應該被那樣對待。

他只是想要做出更好的東西，但那個對完美的鍥而不捨，也把身邊所有願意跟他一起努力的人拖進了黑洞，那就是他的墳墓。

【TOSHI】

他們都是以事業為重的男人，以X為重，不太可能犧牲X的行程去約會什麼的。因為X的工作而取消和女友的約會全團都經歷過，而且頻率滿高的，X的行程向來變數很多。

正因為如此，當那件事情發生的時候他才會震驚無比。

他是透過工作人員得知錄音行程臨時取消的，YOSHIKI那邊給的理由是有緊急的重要事情，實在沒有辦法如期進行。

對於這種變化，他早就習慣了。X向來多災多難，臨時變更計劃可能是真的遇上了嚴重的問題，除此之外，也可能是發生了對YOSHIKI個人來說很嚴重的事情，例如當天的心情與身體狀態等一些外人聽來任性到不可思議的理由。

他向來都很配合，因為無論是哪一種理由，要跟身心狀態不好的YOSHIKI共處一室，任誰都不會有好下場。

這件事真正讓他受不了的地方，是事後YOSHIKI居然跑來跟他道歉。

是真的懷有歉意而非「事情就是這樣，我也沒辦法」的那種道歉。想來因為過意不去，又不希望他藉由流言得知，所以很忸怩地還是道歉了。因為真正的理由，實在不怎麼樣。

他沒說什麼，畢竟YOSHIKI也一副很內疚的樣子，但他寧可不知道這件事。

反正就是去約會了嘛！雖然心知女方的緊急狀況是裝出來的，但還是拋下會麻煩到一大堆人的工作去赴約了。他以為這種事YOSHIKI一輩子都不會做的。那傢伙雖然喜歡胡來，但哪些事情是大事，總是看得很清。

人都可以有一次失誤沒有關係。但某次HIDE找他喝酒，他才意外得知事情的後續。他發現他一點也不想知道事情的後續。

HIDE會找他喝酒其實很罕見，他的酒量並不好，可以說X的每一個人是比他好得多的酒友，何況錄音期間其實他不能喝酒。

「PATA醬八成醉倒了，電話都不接一下⋯⋯YO醬去約會了，HEA醬說他今天要打大魔王，破關之前都不會出門，你就陪我喝一下嘛！TOSHI君人最好了⋯⋯你看，我特地帶了無酒精的給你喔！」這話HIDE是躺在他家玄關地上嘟著嘴說的，本來HIDE拎著酒瓶蹲靠在大門上，他一開門，HIDE整個人就順著門往後倒下去，還不忘一手按住心愛的帽子。

人家都到門前了，他當然不會拒絕，只好勾著脅下把半醉狀態的HIDE拖屋裡來。

第一次是湊巧大家都沒空，但接著HIDE越來越常找不到YOSHIKI。HIDE開玩笑地說YOSHIKI見色忘友，他只淡淡地說那傢伙幸福就好。他不知道心細的HIDE看出了什麼，但之後即便不是所有人都沒空，HIDE還是會來找他喝酒聊天。也因此，YOSHIKI的戀愛八卦全如數進入了他的耳裡。

當然他也並非一直是旁觀者，只要逮住機會，YOSHIKI也會迫不及待地親自和他分享女友的事情。

過去YOSHIKI的女友一個換過一個，他從來沒在意過。畢竟YOSHIKI對女友的態度在他看來就是玩票性質，儘管花稍的告白和高調的禮物一項沒少，但那傢伙永遠是工作優先，朋友其次，再來是興趣，剩下的時間才會分給女友，而且跟每一個前任都走得很近，從來沒有好好顧及現任的心情。這樣的態度有幾個女孩子受得了呢？

但他發現這次不一樣。

*

或許他們注定無論做什麼事都要一起。看著YOSHIKI陷入這輩子最深的熱戀，他才發覺原來自己也是。只可惜，那是兩條沒有交集的線。

一九九三年接近年底的時候，團員們一起回到了日本，YOSHIKI找他去家裡喝酒。

那天，屋裡播著柔情的爵士樂，他們關了燈，一起站在頂樓豪宅的落地窗前，俯瞰絕美的東京灣夜景。底下河水波光粼粼，彩虹大橋上車子川流不息。YOSHIKI輕晃著酒杯，杯角一閃一閃地反射著銀色光芒，月光灑在YOSHIKI興高采烈的臉蛋上，那雙小小的眼睛笑成了彎月形，黑溜溜的眼珠則閃耀著比剛才那一切都更加炫目的光芒，而玻璃窗裡，還映照著另一個帶著朦朧美的YOSHIKI。他的目光最終停在YOSHIKI染上了紅酒色澤的唇上。

如果他再出神一點就好了，如果他沒有聽見YOSHIKI這時說的話，或許就會迎上去，撥開黏在唇邊的髮絲，封住那兩片嬌豔欲滴的唇。

但他聽見了。

YOSHIKI問他，如果把女友約來這裡看夜景，對方會不會喜歡。

那時候他終於發現，原來除了談論他們兩人的未來之外，世界上還有另一個人能讓YOSHIKI露出那樣的表情。於是他只能說：「只要是YOSHIKI的邀請，她一定會很高興的。」

他發覺自己講出那句話之後出奇地難受。

他沒有把這件事情告訴HIDE，儘管每一次看著HIDE那雙彷彿什麼都能理解的大眼睛時，總會升起把一切全盤托出的衝動，但這畢竟不是HIDE的事情，這是他和YOSHIKI兩個人要解決的問題，又或者，打從一開始就只是他自己一個人的問題。

隔年，他增加了SOLO的時間，YOSHIKI找他聊女友的機會也就少了。

至少不必看著他，聽他談那些事情，他就不會彷徨，不會心痛。

他曾經以為，只要有了X，他們就會永不分離。只要永不分離，即便內心的狂想再多，他仍能克制自己，滿足於做為一個摯友、一個不可或缺的團員，就這麼過一輩子。

原來這些不夠。

*

他的每一任女友都會問他愛不愛她，不知道這是女人的天性還是社會文化的激流逼得她們不得不問出這樣的問題。

是因為他太少說愛嗎？迷戀、喜歡是一定的，但愛嗎？

在他看來，沒有一起經歷過大風大浪的愛，如何能稱得上愛？這可不是假想誰和誰掉進海裡就可以釐清的問題。他也曾跟朋友討論過，卻只被笑說他這樣想太老成，知不知道浪漫兩個字怎麼寫。從那時候起，他學會了甜言蜜語，只是，女孩子們總有醒過來的一天，發現他的白色謊言裡頭沒有真愛。

女友也會問他：「為何錄音不愉快還要忍耐？」「有歧見為何不向團長提出？」「是青梅竹馬的話應該更容易討論才對呀！」起初他只是笑笑就算了，但仔細回想起來，他發覺從很久以前到現在，不只一任女友提出相同的疑惑。

他和YOSHIKI的合作關係真的有問題嗎？

PATA都說他們的主唱錄音是斯巴達式錄音，每次進入這個時期，HIDE就會跑去找PATA偷閒，後來還因為這個理由，乾脆搬到PATA租的公寓附近住。以前TAIJI也會笑說：「你們一個願打一個願挨，誰救得了你？」現在的後輩HEATH則是禮貌地說：「TOSHI桑願意做到這個地步，真的很令人敬佩呢⋯⋯」仔細想想，其實跟TAIJI說的根本是差不多的意思。

常理來說的確是滿奇怪的，他也知道YOSHIKI幫其他藝人製作專輯時，錄製主唱的時間不到他的十分之一。但他早就習慣了，無論YOSHIKI的要求合理或不合理，他都會往那個方向前進。最初是因為他們都只是十幾歲的無知少年，仗著年輕，抱著何不一試的心態橫衝直撞，堅信著「唯有去做沒人做過的事情，才能締造別人做不到的成就」；後來則是因為他對YOSHIKI的才華有絕對的信心。但他不知道他願意一直無條件配合的原因，是否從某個時間點開始，就已經染上了不同的情感。

他還沒想通YOSHIKI的要求究竟有沒有問題，或是自己順從的理由有沒有問題，他就先發現，自己開始漸漸達不到這些要求。

*

為了以新專輯進軍世界，每個人都卯足了全力，也都預料到了挫敗，但他仍被前所未有的壓力壓得喘不過氣來。每回錄完音到家後，他都覺得所有力量被逼出了體外，丁點不剩，連最後一絲維持他還是他自己的涓絲都被取走了。他時常必須倒在沙發上無法動彈好一陣子，然後才能整理好自己，重新站起來去盥洗。而且他知道，真正讓他動不了的不是身體的累，而是心。

YOSHIKI每天都皺著眉聽他錄音，好像永遠沒辦法滿意的樣子。從那時候開始，他養成了閉眼睛唱歌的習慣，卻仍然沒辦法把那個表情趕出腦海。

他永遠無法忘記，錄了整整三年主音的〈Art of Life〉，有時候一天甚至錄不好一句，而直到最後好不容易YOSHIKI鬆口說完成了，他以為至少錄到了滿意的段落。結果一問之下，YOSHIKI竟然回答說：「還行吧。」

他用盡全力的三年對YOSHIKI來說就只是「還行」而已。

那這次呢？

他一直真心認為YOSHIKI的音樂才華遠在他之上，只是總覺得，YOSHIKI無論是實力還是要求，都漸漸在往他搆不著的高度上攀，而且YOSHIKI是絕對不會等他的，那個從來不停下腳步的傢伙是不可能會等他的。他不知道到時候自己該怎麼辦。

多年以來他是一直拼命追逐著YOSHIKI的腳步在走，僅咬著YOSHIKI的要求逼迫自己進步，只是當這些要求開始逐一刁鑽、越發抽象之後，他已經不太清楚YOSHIKI想要的到底是什麼了。

如果連他這個唱了幾千遍、幾萬遍的人都聽不出差別，只有YOSHIKI本人聽得出來的話，那歌迷中又有誰能聽得出來呢？他們一而再、再而三地棄置過去的音檔從頭來過，究竟是為了什麼、為了誰在努力呢？

以前，他們很平衡地決議了，主唱的表現內容，他們兩人一人一半。但現在，YOSHIKI的比重無止境地提高，甚至不再向他解釋理由。他覺得自己漸漸不是自己，在錄音室中，他只是YOSHIKI的傀儡。

YOSHIKI用〈Art of Life〉找自己，那他呢？他究竟要去哪裡找自己？


	3. 〈Forever Love〉你願意留在我身邊嗎？

_或許他注定孤獨一生。或許他一直以來所嚮往的，是如同藍色薔薇一般，稀世罕見而遍尋不得的珍愛吧？_

【YOSHIKI】

他不太確定他們之間究竟發生了什麼事。太多事情同時在進行，等他回過神來時，TOSHI的眼神已經變了。

連以前很喜歡在節目上調戲他的胡鬧舉動都收斂得不見蹤影，他本來以為TOSHI是尊重他交了女友，所以留點形象給他，但漸漸覺得事情似乎不是這麼回事。TOSHI根本無心陪他玩鬧。

他並不是脆弱的人。他不否認自己愛哭，但那跟脆弱無關，他只是覆蓋著情感的皮比別人薄而已。因為即便哭，他仍然會繼續向前衝，而且衝得比誰都快。但即便是這樣的他，也有需要安慰的時刻，也有希望有人能夠抱住自己的時刻。

以前他難過的時候，TOSHI會揉揉他的頭，或是按按他的肩膀，或單純地讓他靠著。在他需要獨處的時候，TOSHI也會靜悄悄地闔上門，找些有趣的理由支開其他人。TOSHI就是有這種天賦，能夠分辨出那些時刻。

但TOSHI不再這麼做了，安慰他的角色忽然變成了HIDE。HIDE講話很有道理，他很容易就發現自己哪裡錯了，也經常被說服得再也生不起氣來，但很多時候，他並不想知道自己哪裡錯了，他想要的是安慰，是那種TOSHI才有的魔力，私密而溫暖的安慰。

所以他偶爾會故意撒嬌，然後從TOSHI的眼神讀到一些久違的寵溺，但那些寵溺都僅止於一閃而過，馬上又隱藏回漆黑的瞳眸深處。

*

同一時間，他和女友的感情關係雖然沒有經歷什麼大波折，卻似乎遇到了瓶頸。他很喜歡兩個人相處的時光，彈琴給她聽、看著她畫畫、一起採買、一起吃飯，但漸漸覺得太淡也太淺了。曾經那種很愛很愛的感覺已經不見了，他問自己，為什麼是這個人？他當初想要跟這個人過一輩子的理由是什麼？如果是要一起過一輩子的人，一定會有的吧？絕對不能分開的理由。

他和她似乎沒有。

一九九五年夏天，他返回洛城錄音，一直沒機會和女友見面。但他為了《DAHLIA》專輯的事情忙得焦頭爛額，也就沒有再花心思在這上面了，畢竟在遠大的夢想前面，一切都只是其次。他再次將身心靈都投身於工作，對方也十分尊重他的敬業，感情便自然而然地更加淡化了。

接近年底的時候，她提出分手，他也沒有挽留。畢竟也是時候了，他也明白他們之間已經燃燒不出新的火花了，他不能因為自己害怕寂寞就耽誤別人的人生。

他算是經歷了一場滿不錯的戀愛，也替彼此營造了很多浪漫而經典的回憶。但即便是這些說出來總能讓群眾嘩然的故事，他仍然覺得其中欠缺了一些難以名狀的要素。

他想要更激烈、深刻的愛。

或許是因為他做的藝術太過強烈，反倒讓他覺得這段感情談得太淡了。像是交了很要好的朋友，但交情的深度永遠沒辦法觸及足以安心共度一生的程度。

對象果然還是要找認識多年的人吧⋯⋯

他還年輕，從現在開始認識多年當然也可以，只是以他的忙碌狀態、他表達能力的不足，再加上他對事業和愛情兩者的輕重緩急，可能即使認識了很久也無法熟識。可以有共同話題、可以相談甚歡，但那樣不夠，他需要有人理解他的生命，他的悲、他的痛、他的激烈，他需要找到一個真正理解他的人，而這些人都沒辦法。

後來儘管他照樣和女性談戀愛，卻也不再追求深刻與永恆了。他放低標準，只要對方能尊重他永遠會以X為重，兩人能在人生中一小段你情我願的時間內陪伴彼此便已足夠。

或許他注定孤獨一生。

或許他一直以來所嚮往的，是如同藍色薔薇一般，稀世罕見而遍尋不得的珍愛吧？

*

如果，只是如果⋯⋯如果男人可以跟男人在一起就好了。

看著傾盡心力在錄音室歌唱的TOSHI，他不禁這樣覺得。

只是真的願意理解他嗎？不只是朋友的程度，不只是二十多年青梅竹馬的程度，而是在那之上⋯⋯有時候他會覺得，是自己在逼迫TOSHI去理解他，也會意識到自己或許只是在賭氣，只是唯有這個人，他可以滿懷希望。

如果是TOSHI的話，遲早會懂的吧？那個曾經和他一起在錄音室裡閉關，每天只睡半小時，最後錄到鼻血都流出來了仍然昂首挺身、屹立不搖地堅持著的TOSHI；那個總是用寵溺的笑容說著「我明白喔」的TOSHI；那個總愛調皮地捉弄他，但當他需要時又會溫柔回應的TOSHI。

即便不願意承認，他也可以感覺到現在兩人的關係出了問題。他只能用錄音拉近彼此的距離，同時早有預感，他必須緊緊抓著TOSHI還在的時間。TOSHI似乎隨時都有可能離去，雖然不知道會以什麼樣的方式發生。

因為是TOSHI，無論發生什麼事情，最後都會和解的不是嗎？一直以來都是這樣的啊。

但即便是遵照著指示錄音的TOSHI，仍像含著滿口荊棘一般，有什麼很痛苦的東西必須吐露的樣子。他不知道要怎麼處理這種事情，從小到大，他們之間從來沒有出現過這麼大的隔閡。

如果是HIDE，他們會大吵一架，然後吵著吵著變成認真的討論，然後發現共同的想法，把問題變成轉機。沒有這麼順利的時候，酒精也有幫助。如果是以前的TAIJI，他們會大打一架，然後在嚇傻旁人的激烈口角中，雖然慢一點，但仍能解決問題。他無法想像將這任何之一的方法套用在他和TOSHI身上，因為TOSHI不僅不會主動打他，多數時候甚至不會還手。

他一直都覺得，不打架的人才是最可怕的。如果憤怒是以拳頭的方式呈現，大家都看得見，如果不打架，那麼那些憤怒會從什麼樣令人無從防備的地方爆發出來呢？

何況現在的TOSHI看起來，彷彿只要經歷稍微激烈一點的意見不合，就會直接崩解的樣子。會崩解的東西到底是什麼？他不知道。但他就是有這種感覺，直直鑽入心坎的這種感覺。所以如果TOSHI不主動開口，他根本不敢觸碰。

生平第一次，他忽然覺得TOSHI很難懂。

*

記得之前大家錄音室聊天的時候，HIDE找來了本來要受訪但是後來取消的綜藝節目問券來玩。

「X裡最神秘的？絕對是TOSHI君吧！」HIDE念完問題便毫不猶豫地自己先回答了。

PATA立刻附和：「出山那傢伙，不是根本不知道在做什麼，就是在做一些完全無法想像的事情。」

居然連PATA都這麼說，X裡頭說話可信度最高的就是PATA了。HEATH因為是後輩，基本上只會講好話；TOSHI的話，如果沒有在很清醒的時候聽，很容易不小心把他的玩笑當真；HIDE是情緒來的時候會故意說些小家子器的話；他自己則常常因為氣在頭上而講出違心之論；唯有PATA，無論醉了還是沒醉都一樣直白。

「TOSHI的興趣很多元嘛！」他說。

「不不不，那不是只有多元而已⋯⋯」PATA篤定地擺手搖頭。

「但是PATA醬的生活除了吉他之外，就只有啤酒、棒球跟貓了，這麼年輕就像個歐吉桑也不行吶！」HIDE笑著說，用肩膀親暱地撞著PATA，「啊，我知道了，你來幫我的個人演唱會彈吉他吧！我來幫你開創新世界，讓PATA青春永駐的事情就交給我了！」

「什麼青春永駐，我為什麼要⋯⋯」

他自己是沒有特別感覺TOSHI很神秘，他那個時候覺得或許是因為從小一起長大，所以比其他團員更了解TOSHI。但現在想來，或許正是對於TOSHI全然的信任而產生的盲目，因為對於兩人的牽絆太過自信，才忽視了對方一直遠離的心。

到了接近年底的時候，他已經無計可施，儘管《DAHLIA》專輯還出不來，他還是先強行決定了巡迴演出。因為至少，巡迴的時候大家會一直在一起。

但問題沒有他想得那麼簡單。

【TOSHI】

他的迷惘只有越來越多，時間並未給他答案。

他並不是那種會大白天癱在沙發上無所事事的人，那不符合他的性格，而身為主唱，他也一直過著規律、健康的生活，只是他現在真的動不了，比身體沉重的，是心。

他的腦中不斷迴盪著昨晚錄音室裡YOSHIKI的聲音。

「不對、不對。」

「還是不對。」

「重來。」

「剛剛那樣反而還比較好，再一次。」

「不是這個樣子。」

「不對，這樣是不行的。」

工作上YOSHIKI一直都是這樣直截了當，他不明白為何自己忽然開始在意這些否定。不對的話，就再往YOSHIKI的理想拚命一次就好了，以前明明一直都是很單純地這樣努力著。但現在，他發覺自己沒有辦法全力以赴。

他無法對自己說謊，但他覺得自從〈Art of Life〉之後，X就不再是他和YOSHIKI兩個人的團，而是YOSHIKI一個人的了。或許是他看得太狹隘了，因為他發覺其他團員的似乎並沒有很在意。團員們各自忙著SOLO，他自己也有，只是他沒辦法調適那個平衡已經被打破的X。

窗外的太陽越來越耀眼，他的心卻越發黑暗。距離去錄音室還有近十個小時，他卻已經開始倒數，不是戰場、不是法庭，更不是監牢，是錄音室啊！為什麼會這麼痛苦呢？

曾經他們也是一個很快樂的團，但現在的他們究竟怎麼了？他對自己發誓，如果將來有機會自己組團，一定要組一個快樂的團，一定要讓每一個人都是開開心心地來錄音室的。

*

然後他接到了那通噩夢般的電話。

「今天來重錄上禮拜的那一句，因為美籍錄音師說聽不懂，所以我把音檔刪了。」他一接起電話，YOSHIKI劈頭就這麼說，冷酷的語調讓他覺得自己彷彿只是錄音室裡的其中一台機器，要他做什麼事情只要毫無感情地按下按鈕就好了。

YOSHIKI以前不是這樣的。

在進軍美國的過程中，YOSHIKI變得越來越沒有人味，彷彿把自己也變成了機器，那樣的身影他看不下去，他不願見到YOSHIKI為了夢想丟棄本真。

但若說有誰能讓YOSHIKI找回感受性，那個角色也絕對不會是他，不會是這個一再讓YOSHIKI失望的自己。因為他發現，YOSHIKI越是從他這裡感到挫折，便越是封閉感受、越是自我傷害。他們可以為理想付出一切，但他們一直都是充滿感受性的團。變成這樣的X，早已不是X。

或許離開才是最好的選擇，對他或對YOSHIKI都是。

*

一九九五年秋天，YOSHIKI放棄了要在美國出道的全英文專輯，因為他唱不出外國人聽得懂的英文。他無法想像，短短幾年內，他在YOSHIKI身邊的位置，已經從被需要的人變成拖後腿的傢伙了。YOSHIKI跑得太快了，就像每一次在公演謝幕時YOSHIKI喜歡找他賽跑一般，他一次也沒有贏過。

那傢伙總是喜歡一股腦地胡亂衝刺，跑錯方向時，他永遠是負責把YOSHIKI拉回來的人，但他沒想到的是，當YOSHIKI跑對了方向，而且正全速前進時，他卻是全團第一個，也是唯一跟不上的人。

這樣的自己又如何能待在那傢伙身邊？

何況現在的YOSHIKI根本不需要他，事業上已經建構了穩定的工作團隊，友誼上和HIDE無話不談，連情感上都有熱戀中的女友⋯⋯其實他的心底早就有答案了，但當YOSHIKI決定放棄全英文專輯時，這個蛋殼下的怪獸才正式張牙舞爪而出，成為他無法逃避的事實。

那年，他把自己從出道以來標誌的金色長髮剪了，他決定退出名為YOSHIKI的搖滾區，因為那裡那裡早已沒有他的位置。

【YOSHIKI】

TOSHI漸漸不染髮了。

他這才發覺自己幾乎忘了TOSHI的頭髮有多黑，他記得遠在青少年時期，在TOSHI開始染髮之前，他曾經很羨慕TOSHI可以有那麼黑、那麼美的頭髮。但現在，那個黑變得有點恐怖，彷彿一層厚實的牆，把他擋在外頭。有時候他真想一把扯開TOSHI的襯衫，一頭撞進TOSHI胸口，看能不能就這樣把自己腦袋中的想法統統送進TOSHI心中。

然而別說想法了，現在他們連視線都對不上。

最近幾次的錄音，每當他隔著玻璃窗下完指令，抬起頭來想要確認TOSHI明不明白時，TOSHI已經回答「我知道了」，並且把視線移開，準備繼續。太快了。儘管和以前只差了短短一瞬的眼神交流，但那一直都是讓他們如同雙生般緊密無間的重要瞬間。他們已經多久沒有這樣的眼神交流了？

*

他從來不怕痛，因為身體的痛可以提醒他自己還活著；但他怕心痛，在心中悶火慢燒的痛，痛到像要死掉一般，他受不住。

TOSHI就是那一把慢火，把他的肋骨、他的心統統燒成了灰燼，只留下一個漆黑的窟窿。

《DAHLIA》巡迴中，他的舞台表演越來越誇張，越來越激烈，彷彿這樣就可以讓悶痛轉為實際傷口，因為至少實際傷口會癒合。又或者，可以喚起TOSHI的注意。

無論是醫師還是經紀人，全都一再告誡他放慢腳步，不然舞台生命可能就會耗盡。但他停不下來，他要如何追上TOSHI已經走遠的心？如果TOSHI走了，他還能以什麼樣的姿態站上舞台？

於是他把每一次都當作最後一次，然後隔年初春的時候果不其然又躺進了醫院，進行到一半的巡迴也被迫終止。

他好不甘心，竟然連自己的身體都不給他挽回TOSHI的機會。只有巡迴的時候大家才會一直在一起，如果現在連巡迴也沒辦法，他不知道還有什麼方法⋯⋯

當他不能打鼓時，當他沒有X時，他要如何把TOSHI留在身邊？

*

一九九六年的夏天，新曲〈Forever Love〉發行了，為他在美國經歷的一切挫折下了註腳。起初他以為只是註腳，沒想到卻是楔子。後來〈Forever Love〉一次次地在他的生命難關回響，代表一件又一件愛與傷的回憶。


	4. 〈Crucify My Love〉若塵封愛能讓我自由

_他所寄望的那個人，從來不曾把同樣的情感寄望在他身上。這是一個繞不回來的圈，只會一直往深處螺旋，直到再也沒有空間容許線條繼續前行。_

【TOSHI】

「如果我的愛如此盲目，不如塵封我的愛吧⋯⋯」

〈Crucify My Love〉並不是為他而寫的歌，然而在一九九六年的歲末演唱會上，當他的唱完這首歌，才發覺歌詞與他的心境有多麼像似。所以儘管收到了來自台下無數歌迷歌迷的鼓勵，他仍泣不成聲。那或許就是他下定決心的瞬間。

演唱會結束之後，他去了YOSHIKI的休息室。

我想在今天結束一切。

看著YOSHIKI，這句話卻遲遲說不出口。

他覺得已經夠了。他們都為了這個樂團出入了那麼多次醫院，他的聲帶早在《Jealousy》專輯時就曾經錄到發不出聲音來，還開過刀。錄〈Say Anything〉錄到流鼻血，錄〈Art of Life〉錄到需要去醫院打營養針，《DAHLIA》專輯則錄到吐血。YOSHIKI更是不止一次直接在台上倒地不起，現在還戴了護頸，就連醫生都已經告誡，若是不停止打鼓就有可能終生癱瘓。他也不覺得錄《DAHLIA》專輯時YOSHIKI有多開心。

這個樂團，到今年年底，可以畫下句點了吧？

但他只要看著YOSHIKI，就一句話也說不出來。從小到大的記憶一幕接著一幕湧上來，他記得YOSHIKI找他組團，他記得他說要進軍東京的時刻，還有每一次X只剩下他們兩個團員的時候。

進軍世界什麼的⋯⋯我沒有要全世界，我只希望身邊的人都能開心、都能幸福，沒有想要那些的我，是不是已經成了你的阻礙？

他不斷抿唇，嚥下湧上的情感，要是現在開口眼淚一定會先潰堤。

結果是YOSHIKI先開口了，但劈頭說的卻是今後也要朝一樣的目標前進。

那時的YOSHIKI眼神好遠好遠，看到了他無法追上的地方，彷彿一切只是他退縮了、只是他動搖了，彷彿他們要破除的，只有世界的高牆，別無其他。

只要有那個眼神，無論面對的是什麼樣的高牆，想必最終都能推開吧。但如果YOSHIKI一直在看那麼遠的地方，什麼時候才會注意到其他的東西呢？

他不能怪YOSHIKI，畢竟是他的心先背叛了他們的關係。

他曾以為，站上世界的頂端就能夠得到幸福。但他漸漸發現，世界沒有頂端，每登上一階，他們就會再發現新的一階，永無止境。如果不斷地為了每一階新的高峰犧牲幸福，那麼最終誰也得不到幸福。而他的身邊不是沒有女人願意提供另一段同樣幸福卻輕鬆得多的感情關係。

畢竟他所寄望的那個人，從來不曾把同樣的情感寄望在他身上。這是一個繞不回來的圈，只會一直往深處螺旋，直到再也沒有空間容許線條繼續前行。

他決定塵封他的愛。

【YOSHIKI】

他再也不想做這麼痛苦的專輯了。

《DAHLIA》終於發行了，他不知道過程中哪裡出了錯，但是大家都很痛苦，做到最後他自己甚至一度不想出了。而即便是順利發行後的現在，TOSHI一臉痛苦的樣子，仍然一直映在他的腦海中，揮之不去。

專輯發出去了，也就是說，現在他理應編修演唱會的專輯才對，但夜半十分，最後一個錄音師也下班之後，他卻經常獨自聽著那些當初決定棄置的專輯音檔。

平常錄音的時候，只要遇到不滿意的地方，他就會打斷TOSHI，說明他要的感覺，TOSHI則會立刻說「我明白了」，然後重來。他記得那次TOSHI多停頓了一秒鐘才回答，還咽了口口水，似乎在整裡什麼情緒。

不知為何，那段音檔他越聽越在意。他反覆聽著，一次又一次，直到歌詞彷彿消失了，旋律也彷彿消失了，只剩下情感本身透過耳機傳過來。不知道聽了多少次之後，他好像終於理解了TOSHI在去年歲末演唱會時來他的休息室時想說的話。但音檔總在他最焦心的段落嘎然而止，也就是他當時打斷TOSHI的地方。

他向後靠上椅背，長吐一口氣，然後再播放一次。不禁想知道，如果當時沒有打斷TOSHI，接下來會唱出什麼。如果當時他沒有打斷TOSHI，他是不是就能預先知道歲末時TOSHI想說的話了呢？

歲末演唱會上還有另一件令他十分在意的事。會在舞台上情緒失控的向來都是他，然而那次〈Crucify My Love〉唱完之後，本來應該是TOSHI對歌迷講話的時段，TOSHI卻泣不成聲。

那個時候的TOSHI究竟在想什麼呢？

他看過TOSHI在演唱會結束時感動地偷偷拭淚，但那天的不是感動的淚水，是心結。

那時他走下鋼琴台，到前方舞台緊緊擁住TOSHI，因為他不知道還有幾次這樣的機會，但他知道一切已然走樣。他事後也沒辦法問TOSHI為何落淚，他問不出口。

演唱會結束後TOSHI來到他的休息室，卻一句話也沒說，氣氛凝重得不像新年的初始。

他覺得自己隱約知道TOSHI要說什麼，因為那是告別的表情。恐慌重擊著他，他發覺自己還沒準備好承接TOSHI的話。於是急急開口，像是要確認些什麼似地說：「我們追求的目標，今後也不會變喔！」但TOSHI最後只是沉默地離開了休息室。他一直無法忘記那個表情。

幾天後，他幾乎是用逃的逃回洛杉磯。他不知道如果他再多逗留一天，再多和TOSHI見面一次，是否會更早迎來那個他還沒有作好心理準備的消息。

但他令他心慌的事情，終究還是發生了。

下一次見到TOSHI時，TOSHI不僅結婚了，也正式提出和X分手，和他分手。


	5. 〈Longing〉傷害彼此的言語和盈滿眼眶的淚水終將成為回憶

_即便你永遠不可能愛上我，我仍會一生守護著這份對你的情感。_

【TOSHI】

事情必須有個完美的句點。

他知道那是YOSHIKI的習慣，如同每一首鋼琴曲的最後，都要回到主和弦；如同謝幕一定要擺手十下，一下都不能少。過去他更無數次被YOSHIKI對那個完美句點的追求折磨得不成人形，擔任主音的他通常很早就開始錄了，後面才陸續錄吉他、貝斯、弦樂，然後混音，加特效音，但每張專輯的最後關頭，YOSHIKI糾結的仍是人聲。

不過這次的句點即便要畫，也不會完美了。因為站在最後演唱會舞台上的他已經不是X的TOSHI了，春天的時候他就已經退團了。

他對外公開的退團原因是音樂性不同，多麼好理解的理由，從TAIJI的版本拷貝過來就好了。他不打算解釋所謂的音樂性不同，是指他在X的音樂裡漸漸找不到自己的影子。他當然更不會告訴大家，他不忍心看著YOSHIKI失去人味，還有他不知道該如何處理心中對YOSHIKI的情感。

這份情感他只告訴了一個人。

在無數封往來的信件中，那個女人傾聽著他最深的秘密，用溫柔的文字安撫在保守的年代為禁忌戀情所困的他。那個女人包容了無法回應這份愛的他，仍執意做為一個扶持彼此度過後半生的伴侶嫁給他。

為什麼當時候他會相信這些披著糖衣的謊言呢？或許是因為即便迷惘、即便脆弱，他仍堅信真愛，因為這也是他會對YOSHIKI做的事情。

即便你永遠不可能愛上我，我仍會一生守護著這份對你的情感。

那時候他還不知道，這些東西將來會變成那個女人拿來對付他的武器。

*

他一點也不想參加一九九七年歲末的最後演唱會。儘管退團對他來說是不得不的選擇，他仍然認為自己背叛了X的歌迷。他已經不是成員了，還有誰願意看見他站在X的舞台上呢？但是當YOSHIKI的工作人員詢問他的意願時，他還是答應了。因為這是他欠YOSHIKI的，所以如果YOSHIKI希望辦最後演唱會，如果他的參與能夠彌補一些什麼，他並不是不能妥協。就像過去每一次一樣。

他還能夠替YOSHIKI、替他們兩人共同創立的X做最後一件事，即便內心有再多恐懼。

當他走下了最後演唱會上設計成X形狀的舞台，他也將自己的記憶貼上了同樣形狀的膠布，裝箱封了起來。曾經的傷痕、曾經的淚水，統統被他推入心底最深的地方。他踏上新的旅程，只求不再想起那個人。

十多年後他才恍然大悟，女人甜蜜糖衣背後的新世界，實際上是心靈控制的深淵。

【YOSHIKI】

因為合約的關係，TOSHI退團之後他仍然必須繼續編修X的歌，並且要把過去幾年的歲末演唱會專輯做完。他每天晚上聽著那個陪伴他數十年的歌聲，眼淚不停地往下掉，直到有一天他終於受不了了。而這也讓他發現了一件事，沒有人可以取代TOSHI，X的主唱只能是TOSHI，因為X的歌都是根據TOSHI的歌聲來寫的，別人根本沒辦法唱。

他打給HIDE告訴他說這件事，但這次，HIDE仍舊沒辦法救他。他們只能解散X。

他不知道沒有TOSHI的明天要如何活下去，他沒辦法面對即將到來的漫長孤寂，還有他們已然破碎的夢。

儘管笑著和HIDE相約兩千年的時候再組新團，但他內心明白，那個團不會是X了。X必須有TOSHI，X的主唱只能是TOSHI，所以X已經死了，無論他將來遇上再傑出的主唱，X都不會復活了。

錄〈The Last Song〉的時候，他沒辦法參與主音錄製。這是他第一次沒有現場參與TOSHI的錄音，卻也是他們最後一次錄音。

他沒辦法聽見那些歌詞從TOSHI的口中唱出來，這個他曾經堅信永遠不會離棄他的人。他以為他們只寫下了夢想的第一章節，然而翻面卻只剩下空白。或許TOSHI從來就不是他生命中的一分子，只是一個盡責的演員，演繹著他所嚮往的一切。是戲也好，不是也罷，他只願這個篇章不要結束得那麼快。

那之後，他陷入憂鬱，自律神經失調找上他，他再一次被迫耗盡心神和自己的身體戰鬥。無法聽見TOSHI的聲音幾乎等於無法工作，直到十一月，他才在HIDE的說服下同意舉辦最後演唱會。

因為合約的關係必須錄音，也因為合約的關係必須辦演唱會。沒想到合約令他痛苦難耐，卻也救了他。他有了最後一次挽留TOSHI的機會。

但是再一次看見TOSHI的眼睛，他就知道機會已然不在，那是已經深深埋藏了許多東西的眼睛。以前在TOSHI的眼中閃耀著的X的光輝呢？他數度覺得，甚至連友誼的光輝都不復存在。所以這次鍥而不捨的仍是HIDE，公演前幾天試裝時，HIDE去了TOSHI的休息室，奮戰一個小時之後再次敗下陣來，出來的時候忿忿道：「那種傢伙，跟他說什麼都沒用！」

他知道這件事時並不太意外，只是輕輕地「嗯」了一聲。

*

公演前一天，他終究還是去找TOSHI了。推開門，這次輪到他體會到有很多話說不出來的感受。TOSHI的眼神已經告訴他不必挽留了，然而他也沒辦法好好告別。

為什麼拋棄我？為什麼背叛我們的夢？

X是他的人生，而TOSHI是X的一部分，又如何能硬生生地拆解開來？會跟著被被拆掉的，是他的人生啊。

TOSHI退團那天他沒有爆發出來的怒氣忽地全數加倍襲來，他必須緊緊握住門把才能阻止自己撲上去給TOSHI一拳。

十歲的時候，父親拋棄他去了天國，然後現在是認識二十多年的TOSHI。他沒辦法被拋棄第二次。

想到這裡，他不禁咬緊牙關，忍住隨著痙攣的肌肉狠撲上來的情感，最後只說：「為了歌迷，明天請讓他們看到最棒的公演。」關門的同時，淚水潰堤。他已經錯過了，他不知道要從哪一部分開始後悔，但一切都已經來不及了。

很多年以後，他很慶幸自己那時沒有真的揍下去，因為他後來知道，隔天公演的早晨，TOSHI會在邪教總部被拳打腳踢。

好險他沒有讓TOSHI背負雙重的傷痕，但與此同時，他也後悔那時候自己沒有去救TOSHI。洗腦事件早在最後演唱會前就被媒體披露，他和HIDE也都知道TOSHI狀況不對，只是那個時候的他連聽見TOSHI的聲音都沒辦法，又如何能出手相救？

為什麼事情發生的順序偏偏是這個樣子呢？

為什麼那個時候的他要把TOSHI當作敵人呢？

*

最後演唱會當天，TOSHI第一首歌就落淚了。總在錄音室反覆聽著TOSHI每一個氣息的他，不必確認TOSHI臉上的淚痕，就能從聲音中最細微的差別聽出端倪。他的淚水跟著盈滿眼眶，比平常更激烈地打著鼓。他不知道下一次打鼓會是何時，或許今天就會是最後一次，只要今天能打，以後再也打不了鼓也無所謂了。

第二首〈Week End〉時，那句「我已一無所有，僅剩你的心」TOSHI是傾身在他的左耳邊唱的，歌聲灌入他的耳中，他慌了。他沒辦法這樣聽TOSHI的歌聲，沒辦法這麼近，沒辦法意識著TOSHI在自己身後僅寸許之遙的地方⋯⋯通常這個時候他會把頭靠在TOSHI胸膛，那是他們的慣例，但現在的他卻做不到，他沒辦法靠上去。已經結束了，現在就算靠得再近TOSHI也不會回來了。

到了演奏〈Dahlia〉時，TOSHI再次來到他的鼓座後方，這次他試著向後傾身靠上，但TOSHI只是唱著歌，始終沒有露出笑容。歌詞來到「流不盡的淚之河」時，TOSHI唱不下去了，黯然離開了鼓座。他則在瘋狂的紊亂中打完了那首歌，然後一腳踹開大鼓，使勁砸了起來，砸到兩隻手都流血了，但他不在乎。他的思緒一片混亂，憤怒無從宣泄，他生TOSHI的氣，也生自己的氣。

轉場後，他們再次同台時，是〈Crucify my Love〉。這次他聽懂了，上次的〈Crucify my Love〉是說不出口，這次則是已成定局，是TOSHI的傾訴，用耗盡氣力的歌聲唱著。他沒辦法回應TOSHI的凝視，他沒辦法告別。

到了〈Longing〉時，他冷靜了下來，思緒清明得連自己都覺得害怕。

這首歌，歌詞⋯⋯在寫的時候完全沒有想到，為什麼現在聽起來竟⋯⋯

原是描寫愛人離別的歌，為什麼說的就像是他們兩人呢？

「我仍然愛你，但將來，我會在沒有你的地方繼續歌唱。」

聽到這裡，無數的歉意跟著淚水一起湧上來。

我的衝動總是讓事情節外生枝，我的臨時起意總是讓你配合得很辛苦吧？和我在一起，很累吧？無法達成理想時，我只會說些任性的話來傷害你。

鼓的獨奏後，他在階梯上坐下，聽著〈Forever Love〉的旋律響起，墜入了極致的悲傷。他特地安排了TOSHI對著自己唱〈Forever Love〉，給自己機會走過去抱住TOSHI。那是替所有歌迷安排的，卻也是替他自己安排的。一個他想要留下來的，在未來不知道多少年間可以拿來溫暖自己的回憶。從那個擁抱起，TOSHI就帶著哭腔。

也是會不捨的嘛⋯⋯既然不捨，為何還要走呢？你想追求其他什麼都好，不能和X並進嗎？

在鋼琴彈到「你願意留在我身邊嗎？」時，他忍不住哭倒在琴鍵上，哭得睜不開眼、哭得彈不下去。

沒想到當歌詞化為真實，竟是這麼痛。

那天他在舞台上告訴歌迷，今後和TOSHI也會是朋友，但話才出口便忍不住哽咽。因為TOSHI在他心中的位置，向來都不只是朋友。但事到如今，或許唯有相敬如賓的友誼，才是現在的TOSHI能接受的關係吧？

那一刻，他明白自己必須放手。

*

最後演唱會結束後，他們去了歲末的紅白歌唱大賽。當紅白也結束之後，他發現自己沒辦法參加慶功宴，一丁點的意願都沒有。因為沒有功，也不值得慶祝。他讓剛才TOSHI唱的最後一句「Forever Love」停留在他的腦海中迴盪，嘶啞、沉痛卻仍然溫柔，幾乎發不出聲音來的嗓音，因為他知道那是他最後一次聽TOSHI唱X的歌了。

受傷什麼的，早就習慣了，但今天這樣的傷⋯⋯他不會習慣，永遠也沒辦法習慣。

我能不能夠自私地認為，在你離開以後，永恆的愛仍然存在？

* * *

_當舞台上的燈光熄滅，我仍堅信名為當下的瘋狂，只不知，你是否仍然願意留在我的身邊？_

_若塵封愛能讓我自由，讓傷害彼此的言語和盈滿眼眶都淚水都成為回憶，那麼我……_


	6. 〈紅〉能安慰我的傢伙已然不在

_他沒辦法在未來夢想實現的舞台上，告訴歌迷這是他和一個已經離開他的人一起立下的誓言、一起努力要圓的夢。_

【YOSHIKI】

沒想到下一次聽到TOSHI的歌聲，依舊是〈Forever Love〉，只是這次，能救他們的人已經天人永隔。

一九九八年五月，HIDE的告別式上，他一面彈著琴一面思索著：為什麼每一個人都會離開他？無論是生離死別的形式，還是遠走高飛的形式。

離世的人不會講話，離開的人不說真話，所以他從來不明白其中原因。過去他一直覺得TOSHI一定知道答案，知道為什麼大家都走了，儘管他不敢問出那個答案。更重要的是，TOSHI一定有留下來的理由，那才是他想知道的，如果有多一點人和TOSHI一樣明白那個理由，是不是就不會走了呢？

只是，現在連TOSHI也走了，他更是永遠不會知道了。

而且，如果連TOSHI也走了，就代表那個理由也消失了吧？這些年他變了嗎？有什麼不該改變的卻改變了嗎？〈Art of Life〉錄完了，他理應找到了自己，但為什麼他現在更覺得迷失呢？

TOSHI說要去找自己，他當然不可能阻止。但為什麼找自己需要和X徹底切割？你是我的一部分，而我卻不是你的一部分嗎？我就在這裡，你卻要去哪裡？你到底想要找到什麼？X是我們，我們就是X。

他不知道沒有TOSHI的X會變成什麼，沒有TOSHI的他又會變成什麼。而沒有X的TOSHI，到底希望變成什麼樣子呢？

是他把TOSHI逼太緊了吧？這是他唯一想得出來的解釋，但過去他們不也是這樣一路走來的嗎？

以TOSHI的個性，或許早在更早以前就已經受不了了，只是一直隱藏著沒有讓他發現，把大事化小，為了不讓他擔心。TOSHI總是這樣⋯⋯明明他自己才是一直讓TOSHI擔心的那個。

或許種子早在〈Art of Life〉的錄音期間就已經種下了，一直昂首挺立歌唱的TOSHI是不是早就累了，早就⋯⋯不願意待在他身邊了呢？

他總是往前衝的哪一個，然而在他迷茫的時候，無數次都是TOSHI讓他覺得自己還能走下去。在他每次一股腦衝向破滅的時候，總有一雙厚實的手，和有點調皮卻又溫暖的笑容，令他安心下來。

他按住自己的胸口，又是不規則的心跳，自從TOSHI退團之後這已經發生無數次，他覺得自己一直都處於恐慌的狀態，他甚至不確定自己這輩子能否再次感到安心。

當初TOSHI離開時，是HIDE百般鼓舞他，但是當HIDE走去再也回不來的地方時，他身邊已經沒有TOSHI可以阻止他邁向破滅。

HIDE過世的事實太痛，讓他沒辦法待在日本，但他也遺失了留在美國的意義，因為沒有TOSHI的美國夢變得毫無意義，他沒辦法在未來夢想實現的舞台上，告訴歌迷這是他和一個已經離開他的人一起立下的誓言、一起努力要圓的夢。他沒辦法。他更沒辦法對歌迷解釋TOSHI的離去。

那根刺會永遠插在他的心上。

*

比起擁擠的日本，洛城很安靜，太安靜了。太多東西會在安靜的時候冒出來，綁架他的情緒。以前在這種太安靜的時候，他會打給HIDE。

但現在沒辦法了。

HIDE還在的回憶無數次打擊著他，他憂鬱、厭食，不時地恐懼尖叫，甚至不再重訓，體重驟降，連會議也翹掉。他的心空了，只剩下音樂。於是他寫歌，一定要寫點什麼給HIDE，寫點什麼把破掉的自己填滿。

不眠不休、淚流滿面的一週之後，他完成了那首曲子，然而在錄音室裡，當一切就緒時，他卻驚呆了。音樂總是讓他深陷其中，而這次，他陷得太深了，深到他以為TOSHI還在。這仍是首是X的歌，仍然是根據TOSHI嗓音而寫的，沒有其他人能唱。他狼狽地逃出錄音室，留下滿室驚愕的工作人員。他不曾在人前這般失態過。

他只能塵封那條曲子，直到哪一天TOSHI回到他的身邊⋯⋯

如果那一天真的會來⋯⋯

有可能嗎⋯⋯

*

從那天起，他便把自己關在房子裡，足不出戶。即便成長過、輝煌過、幸福過，他卻還是再度回到當初那個被父親拋棄的十歲孩子，找不到生存的意義。

每個人都走了，全都走出了他的世界。

當最了解我的人也被我逼走之後，我究竟憑什麼認為自己還有活下去的價值？

為什麼每個和我有關的人都⋯⋯這一定是我的錯。

為什麼活下來的是我？

或許在很多年前我就應該死了。

或許在很多年前，我就已經死了。

那今天站在這裡的我，究竟又是誰？

他經常閉著氣躺在游泳池底部，就這麼待上好久，如果他就這麼一直待著，最後就可以沉入另一個世界了吧？沉入那個有父親也有HIDE的世界。

他父親三十四歲的時候自殺，他曾經告訴自己，一定要活得比父親久，至少在生命這一點上不能輸，一定要看到三十四歲以後的光景，牢牢記在腦袋，然後在未來他必須去天國的那一天，如數告訴父親。

但現在的他卻想放棄了，已經夠了，三十三歲也好，三十四歲也好，他可以去天國了嗎？

然而他卻沒有辦法再嘗試自殺，他不是他自己一個人的，他是YOSHIKI，是X的YOSHIKI，是所有歌迷的YOSHIKI，所以他不可以自殺，他只好去看心理醫師。

HIDE的紀念演唱會被他無限期地延期了，雖然音樂界的友人都紛紛熱心地表示想出份心力，但他辦不到，已經辦不到了。那時候起，舞台上的YOSHIKI便不復存在，因為他的舞台要有HIDE，要有TOSHI。

他隱身幕後，從此只做與X無關的事情，直到為天皇誕辰表演把他帶回了幕前。而他再次重拾活力，是兩千年之後的事了。

因為歌迷的支持，他活過了段日子，但他的心中仍然有一個洞，只有一個人能夠填補的洞。

無底一般的洞，越裂⋯⋯越深⋯⋯

越裂⋯⋯越深⋯⋯

*

千禧年後，他的生活恢復了忙碌，但幾乎不曾發自內心笑過，直到那天。

那天是他長久以來第一次發笑，起初他還以為那是狀況好轉的象徵。

他在新聞上看的有趣的事情，久違地笑了起來。想起了小時候，拿起電話想打給TOSHI分享，才想起來他們現在關係，臉上的笑容頓時僵住，流下淚來。

在這之前也不只一次，他看到TOSHI喜歡的牌子出了新商品，想著如果生日的時候送給TOSHI，一定會很高興吧？但他們已經不會祝彼此生日快樂了，因為退團、解散的事情錯過了第一年，然後因為HIDE過世，錯過了第二年、第三年，之後即便他的身心狀態好轉了，也沒辦法拿起電話打給TOSHI。

明明是因為感冒嚴重的沒辦法去錄音室工作的程度，才放了自己一天假，卻偏偏在這種身心靈都最脆弱的時候想起了X和TOSHI。

或許這就是為什麼他一直把自己的工作排得滿滿的，稍微閒下來就喝酒，或約朋友，才不會有機會想起往事，因為名為X的那扇門裡面沒有整理好的東西實在太多，也太沉重，早就把鎖給壓壞了，一個不留神就會全部傾倒出來。

他有一個播放清單，上面只有〈Endless Rain〉這首歌，但卻是依照年代排序，各個不同版本的〈Endless Rain〉，消沉的時候，他會播放那個清單，聽著懷念的嗓音。直到清單播盡時，他會坐到鋼琴前，彈起時間點為「現在」的版本，然後想像著，這個時候的TOSHI嗓音會是什麼樣子。

他會假想各種狀況，不見得是TOSHI嗓音狀態最好的時候，可能是天氣乾燥的時候有點沙啞的嗓音，可能連續雨天的時候悶悶的嗓音，或者有點感冒的時候濕潤的嗓音，還有因為連續錄音太久或者演唱會喊叫過頭的嗓音。

他想起在TOSHI退團到他決定解散X的那段期間，他和HIDE曾經很認真地替X尋找的新主唱。他不禁自嘲地搖搖頭，當初他怎麼會認為自己能夠找到可以替代的嗓音呢？

「這一批的主唱怎麼樣？」那時候HIDE送了好幾批試聽帶來，還打越洋電話關心主唱遴選的進度。

「都不適合，高音的鼻音太重了，不像⋯⋯不像X。」他說。

HIDE沉默了一會兒。

「YO醬，我們不可找得到跟他一樣的音色喔。」

「那種事情我當然知道。」

不把TOSHI的名字說出口是HIDE的溫柔，也是他和HIDE之間的默契。

「嗯，我相信你知道，只是我自己在找人的時候，也難免會不自覺地做比較⋯⋯」

但，不是聲音的問題。

「HIDE⋯⋯解散吧。」他說，「我們將來可以組別的團，但那個團不會是X，X已經死了。他離開的時候把X的一部分帶走了，沒有辦法和他分離的那部分。X的時代結束了，我們必須要重新開始。HIDE對不起⋯⋯解散吧⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」

「嗯，我明白了。你別自責了，這是沒辦法的事情。」

HIDE很聰明，比他明理，總是看得比他遠，也比他更明白事情的核心和最重要的東西。而那個東西，是人。

HIDE早就看到了，也想過了吧。所以TOSHI說要退團的時候，HIDE才會立刻崩潰，才會用盡全力一次又一次阻止。而這些真相，他居然等到聽過這麼多試聽帶才領悟。他怎麼會認為有任何一個人能夠站在TOSHI站過的位置上呢？

他和TOSHI的交流模式，是這些待在他身邊數十年的團員和工作人員都沒辦法理解的程度，他要如何和另一個人重新契合⋯⋯契合到足以成為X的程度？

他曾經因為覺得其他人都不夠了解X，所以才會在製作〈Art of Life〉的時候決定自己來當製作人。但現在這個悶著頭不斷把事情往前推進的他，早就違背了那時候的自己了吧？

是時候該停下來了，他必須面對這個事實。

他不得不解散這個團。

*

忽然間，他終於也感受到了那時候HIDE的害怕，以及對TOSHI的怨懟。解散這件事對TOSHI來說和對他們來說，完全無法相提並論。他們都是徹底的音樂家，日常生活一團糟的那一種。如果沒有了這個團，他們該用什麼東西來定義自己的生活？TOSHI不一樣，他們老愛取笑TOSHI是「一般人」，但那不是貶低，而包含著他們力有未逮的嫉妒。

搖滾只是TOSHI的一環罷了，就那個嗓音，能夠輕鬆躍上佼佼者的音樂類型，十根手指頭也數不完。何況，TOSHI即使不當音樂家還是可以過得很安定舒適吧？原本就是調音學校畢業的，根本可以直接改行當調音師，或者當老師感覺也很適合，連廣播節目都做得遊刃有餘，以那個模仿力、表現力，甚至大可進入電視圈⋯⋯無論什麼樣的生活，一定都不用多久就能抓到和那個圈子的人相處的訣竅和生活平衡。

TOSHI就是這樣，所以離開樂團對TOSHI來說太容易。但搖滾卻是他們的全部，進了醫院那麼多次，他當然不是沒想過，要是不能打鼓了，他也可以做古典鋼琴家，可以退居幕後當作曲家，只是他無法接受沒有鼓的人生。

他不是一般人，打從一開始他就只是「搖滾人」，HIDE也是、PATA也是、TAIJI、HEATH⋯⋯對他們來說，樂團一旦沒了，他們都必須重新認識自己到底是誰。

另一段回憶又冒出來，他這才發覺原來HIDE在更早以前，就已經看見了TOSHI的重要性。

*

有一次他們都醉了，他和HIDE兩個人一起坐在牆邊看著TOSHI善後。

「PATA醬說TOSHI君已經作為代表去道歉、賠禮了。」

「好快啊！我們酒都還沒醒呢！」

「不是還沒醒，是根本還在喝嘛！」HIDE笑著說，喝了一口手上的酒，把剩下的往他頭上淋，淋了之後把酒當髮蠟開始幫他的頭髮造型，「你說，我們到底是怎麼活到現在的？」

「我負責衝，TOSHI負責善後。」他把酒杯往前一敬，潑了半杯出去。

「我想也是。」HIDE說，把他的頭髮弄打結了，拆半天拆不開，「我要是沒有INA的話，也活不到現在吧！」

「我啊，這輩子絕對只能當音樂家，完全沒辦法當一般人啊！」

「我可能還可以當髮型師吧？」

「啊，叛徒！你怎麼還可以有一技之長！」他用力推了HIDE一把，已經醉得連牆壁和地板都分不清楚的HIDE暈了好一會兒才又終於坐回他身旁。

「喂，你說，要是沒有了TOSHI，我們是不是都會完蛋？」HIDE忽然隨口問道，「喝了酒就變成廢物，然後又不能不喝酒。」

「不會沒有TOSHI啦！」他吐舌道。

HIDE沉默了一會兒，放下那串解不開的頭髮，靜靜地說：「要是真的沒有了呢？」

「那就自殺吧？用日本刀，從這裡切過去⋯⋯」他掀開衣服，把酒杯當成了刀子，很認真地在腹部比出下刀路徑，剩下半杯酒浸濕了他的下腹。

「喂喂喂！」

「反正大概也活不下去。」他笑著，嘴裡的菸噴出的星火危險地落在離酒不遠的地方。

那是醉話，但自殺或許是最輕鬆的一條路，他根本不敢去想沒有TOSHI之後該怎麼辦，然而他現在不得不開始想。

X就是他這輩子要做的事情，早就決定好了，為什麼會⋯⋯不得不從頭來過呢？

中年失業的人，是這種感覺嗎？還有中年離婚的人。別人經常用「你們這種年紀輕輕就成功的人不會懂」的眼神看他，或許過去他真的不懂，但現在不得不懂了。

*

還有另一件事HIDE也看得很準，就關於他們前貝斯手TAIJI的事。他以前經常跟TAIJI打架，因為TAIJI講話太狠、太重，一點也不留情面，但偏偏又會命中一部分的事實。TAIJI像一把鋒利的刀，拿對了像親生兄弟一般順手，合作無間、以一敵萬。但是拿錯了，就是兩手鮮血，怎麼握也握不住。

「TAIJI好討厭！」他嘟著嘴在TOSHI身旁重重坐下。

「哈哈哈！」TOSHI大笑。

「笑什麼啦！」他一拳捶下去，「每次跟你認真講煩惱你就只會笑！」

「哈哈哈⋯⋯怎麼說呢？我知道你在說什麼。」TOSHI說，「TAIJI就是那樣嘛！嘴巴很討厭，但是人又很認真。」

「你不是也常常被他亂罵？為什麼不生氣啊！」

「當下是滿生氣的啊！但常常多想一天之後，就會覺得他說的話其實很有道理，只是表達方式令人不太舒服而已。」

「哪有道理！根本是人身攻擊！」

「是人身攻擊沒錯⋯⋯TAIJI可能覺得，如果不用這種方式，大家就聽不進去吧！畢竟他年紀最小，雖然大家沒有故意把他當小弟弟，但身為最小的，難免會覺得這就是自己的意見不被重視的原因，我可以體會，畢竟我在家裡也是年紀最小的⋯⋯好啦！你不要生氣。」說著伸手過來揉他的頭。

然後他去找HIDE。

「TAIJI真讓人生氣。」

「他又怎麼了？」

「不就是那樣，整天鬧事，永遠可以有事情吵。他為什麼不能配合一點，X又不是他一個人的團，但是我又不想開除他。」

「我覺得TAIJI這樣的存在對X來說是必要的喔。」HIDE說，吐了一口漂亮的煙圈。

「為啥？」

「嗯⋯⋯」HIDE又吐了另一個煙圈，然後說：「不知道。」

「不可以不知道，你再認真想一下嘛！」

「嗯，隨便想的話，可能的理由有很多，但認真想的話，真的不知道。可能十年之後的我會明白那個理由吧！現在就是雖然知道理由在那裡，但是因為看不清楚，所以還解釋不出來。」HIDE仰頭盯著天花板角落的蜘蛛網說，HIDE已經觀察那個蜘蛛網好幾個禮拜了，硬是不准別人把它清掉。

「HIDE總是講一些讓人聽不懂的話呢。」他噘嘴。

「我覺得老天爺有給我看到未來的能力，但是沒有給我解釋未來的能力呢！老天爺到底是寵我還是不寵我呢？」

HIDE，十年過去了，你當初說的那個理由，我終於明白了，在你沒能看見的未來。

只是現在才理解TAIJI的重要性，是不是已經太遲了？距離TAIJI離開，也都要十年了啊！

不，TAIJI不是離開，是被他趕走的。

*

他和TOSHI的關係，意見最多的就是TAIJI了。TAIJI什麼都好，就是講話毒、佔有慾強這兩點讓他受不了，而且那個毒，毒得鑽心、毒得刺骨。

「喂！為什麼TOSHI會願意一直待在你這種傢伙身邊啊？」TAIJI不客氣地問。

「因為我們是X啊！」他理所當然地說。

「我是說，你有沒有認真想過？」

「想過什麼？」

「想過你這樣使喚他，他為什麼還要待在你身邊。」

「我哪有使喚他？」

「我就知道你覺得沒有。」TAIJI露出一個令他不舒服的笑容說。

「我希望他做的事情都有經過他的同意，而且他不想做的時候也會說不想做。」他加重語氣說。

「他不是覺得不想做就會『立刻』說不想做的人，當他說不想做的時候，是已經不想做多久了你知道嗎？當他說不想做的時候，那件事情早就在他的腦中轉過上千遍了。等他決定說的時候，事情就已經無法挽回了。」TAIJI說，「而且你又不是不知道那傢伙的個性，如果你真的『很希望』他做，他就算不想做還是會去做。尤其對象是你。」

「你到底想說什麼？」

「你太強勢了，這會造成問題。」TAIJI說，「舉例來說吧，平常你都是先講自己的想法，然後才問他的意見對吧？然後大多數的時候，他會說他覺得你的想法比較好，然後就不說自己的想法了。」

「他說他覺得我的想法比較好，所以才不說。如果他覺得自己的想法比較好就會說啊！」

「如果他先說，或許你會覺得他的想法比較好喔，你們兩個又不是同一個人。」

「不然你覺得應該怎樣？」

「那傢伙就是想太多，在他過濾完腦中想法之前都不會說，但如果你不給他時間想完，就先講了你的想法，他就會順著你的想法想下去，你就永遠聽不到他的真心了。所以面對那種人不能急，等他想完、講完，然後才輪到你。」

「有什麼區別？無論先後我還是會問啊，哪有可能每一次都記得這種細節。」

但TAIJI只是無奈地笑，讓他越看越生氣。

「你幹嘛那樣笑？」

「真不曉得你到底是了解他還是不了解他。」TAIJI嗤了一聲，然後接著說：「你知道那傢伙其實想走嗎？」

「你在說什麼？」

「想走、想離開X，去做自己真正想做的事情。」TAIJI放大音量說，彷彿這樣他才聽得清楚一般。

「這是TOSHI說的嗎？是TOSHI親口告訴你的嗎？不是的話不要亂講。」

「你沒有感覺嗎？他的路都被你封死了。」

「你還沒回答我，這是TOSHI自己說的嗎？他的原話是什麼？不要擅自把你的看法加上去。」

「與其問我，不如親自去問他。」TAIJI說，「是不是他說的不重要，重要的是你有沒有感覺到。原話是什麼也不重要，人講話又不是只有字面上的意思。」

「所以他沒有說？他沒有說你就不要捏造事實！」

「拜託！那傢伙怎麼可能會說？但是那種事情，不用等他說也看得出來，而且最該看出來的不是你嗎？什麼二十年多友情⋯⋯」

「不知道的事情不要亂猜！你憑什麼隨便臆測別人的事情？我和TOSHI的事情不用你來下定論！」

為什麼會這麼激動，是因為太害怕TAIJI其實看穿了事實，不，他根本就已經知道，TAIJI已經看穿他不想承認的事實。

「雖然我在講TOSHI，但你以為我真的只在講TOSHI？你封住的，不是只有他一個人的路，而是我們所有人的路，X可以比現在更寬廣，只因為你不要，所以我們還卡在這裡，你以為你在帶領大家向前走，但你沒有，你畫了一條只有你自己可以走的路，其他人都必須用盡全力調整自己來配合你！如果我們不單飛，不找一條後路走，遲早會因為你而完蛋！」

他答不出話來，怔怔地看著TAIJI。

TAIJI繼續說：「我今天在這裡告訴你，是對這個團好，我也對每一個人說過了，聽不聽得進去是他們自己的事情，如果十年後，有誰的人生毀掉了，千萬不要以為那和你沒關係！」

戳中他心中的傷痕，最害怕毀掉別人的人生，以前借機車給同學，結果同學喪命，同學爸爸看著他的眼神他始終忘不了。

「你對每個人說了？你不要控制我的團員！你給我滾！你退團好了！你怎麼可以做這種事情！誰讓你到處挑撥離間？你這樣算什麼X的團員！你到底有沒有把自己當作X的一分子！」

「我不會走，我今天這樣做是對這個團好，因為我不忍見到你在自己不知道的情況下親手把X毀掉。」TAIJI篤定地說，「你以為我沒把自己當X的一分子？正好相反，我會這樣做正是因為我認定X就是我的家，這輩子都是！YOSHIKI，你不能要我走，你若是要我走，你就必須親自開除我，但你要記住，在你開除我都那一刻開始，就沒有人可以救X了！」

「你少自以為是了！」

「YOSHIKI，你得長大，HIDE和TOSHI把你保護得太好了，但你總有一天得自己長大。」

「你滾！」

「好，我滾，但這樣也不會改變事實，大家不會永遠都待在你身邊的⋯⋯」

「我叫你滾！」

*

TOSHI的話他有聽進去，TOSHI說TAIJI的話要放到隔天再想，所以他讓自己沉澱了一個晚上，但他的決定並沒有因此改變。

隔天，他約TAIJI在酒吧見面。

「收回你昨天說的話。」

「哪一部分？」

「全部。」

「你全都記得啊？可見你喝得還不夠醉，是我的失算，我以為如果你喝得醉一點，或多或少還能多聽進幾句忠告呢！」TAIJI笑著說。

「收回你昨天說的話。」

「我不會收回。YOSHIKI，那是我看到的東西，如果你因為自己沒看到就選擇不相信，那就是你最大的損失。那些是我身為X的一員該說的話，所以我不會收回。」

他沉默。深吸了一口氣後，終於說：「TAIJI，從現在開始，你不是X的一員了。」

「⋯⋯這就是你的選擇？」

「是你逼我這麼做的。」

TAIJI沉默。

「X不是你的家，請你離開，我不會再容許你破壞我的家了。」他繼續說。

TAIJI大笑，笑著說：「你沒救了⋯⋯」然後眼淚流下來，「你知道嗎？你真的沒救了，X也沒救了⋯⋯」淚水從下巴滴落的同時，TAIJI從吧台椅上跳下來，一拳揮向他。

他打回去。

看著TAIJI的眼淚，他沒辦法不相信對方也是為了X好，但TAIJI的話比拳頭更讓他痛。

「老是看著什麼人都沒有的前方⋯⋯你為什麼就不能低頭看看腳下的東西？YOSHIKI，你的世界裡沒有人！一個人也沒有！」

他不記得自己講了什麼，TAIJI對他吼一句，他就吼一句回去，直到兩個人都泣不成聲，也哭得沒有力氣再打，只能抱在一起。

TAIJI說的那些話他一句也忘不了，每一次想起來都會很生氣，但憤怒漸漸化為驚恐。

他違背HIDE的看法把TAIJI開除了，是不是從那一刻起，這個團就注定要分崩離析？

或許HIDE真的可以看見未來，但怎麼就沒有看見自己的死亡呢？


	7. 〈Dahlia〉過去與未來的狹縫

_他曾經自豪他們的感情就是這麼深厚，能夠為彼此付出到這種程度，只因其他人不是擁有過這樣的對象所以無法理解罷了。但或許，這世上沒有哪一個人理當替另一個人做到這種程度。_

【TOSHI】

沒有YOSHIKI的日子，眨眼就過了八年半。

有人告訴他YOSHIKI有意重組X，他並不相信，但那人的聲音卻一直迴盪在他耳際，彷彿半夢半醒間聽見的鬧鈴，想起身關掉卻動不了，只能任其在耳邊惱人地嗡嗡作響，只因有個在他心裡沉睡已久的名字的被提了起來。

YOSHIKI，如銅鈸一般響亮的名字，曾經響徹他人生三十年的名字。

他並不想重組X。過去他因為不知道要把YOSHIKI放在什麼位置，所以塵封、收了起來，連同所有關於X的一切。那是過去的人生，是不必想起的回憶。但如果要重組，他就勢必得重新安置YOSHIKI在他心中的位置。

他們還是朋友嗎？過去十年，他們一次也不曾聯繫，離別的時候說好當一輩子的朋友彷彿只是說來安慰歌迷的，他們的關係究竟破碎到了什麼程度？

但他的確想見YOSHIKI。如果沒有了朋友這個身分，單純以一個音樂家的身分會面，不算過分吧？

然而稍微上網搜尋了一下YOSHIKI這些年的輝煌，他隨即仰頭癱倒在椅背上，死死盯著空白的天花板。

差距太大了，他們根本是不同世界的人。

打從他決定離開洛城，他們就注定會成為不同世界的人了吧？

那是他自己選擇放棄的世界，因為那些不是他想要的，至今依然不是。

但他所嫉妒的，不是YOSHIKI的輝煌，而是YOSHIKI找到了想要的東西這件事。反觀他自己，迷惘了這麼多年，他甚至無法說他已經找到了答案。

忽然間他又不知道自己想不想見YOSHIKI了，不過他很好奇YOSHIKI實際上到底想不想重組X。

他逐一關掉那些視窗，最後目光停留在一篇剛才他漏讀的舊報導上，上面說的是YOSHIKI因為沒辦法聽見他的聲音而延遲編修X的演唱會影像檔。

他抬起手指，猶豫了幾秒，然後還是敲下滑鼠，在讀完之前把最後那個視窗也關掉。

他低頭慘笑，或許自己應該退一百步，先思考YOSHIKI到底還願不願意聽見他的聲音。

【YOSHIKI】

他從沒想過會再接到那通電話，他一直覺得TOSHI是受夠了他才走的。

關於TOSHI的退團，歌迷間有諸多臆測，他自己也看了不少，有些論點真的令他無法反駁。

他真的把TOSHI當作工具在用嗎？

他曾經不理解，不行嗎？他也把自己當工具在用啊！他曾經是個現實主義者，覺得在世界級的目標面前，每個人都是渺小的工具，他們要為這個時代創造出留傳千古的東西，那麼他們在這短暫的生命中必須忍受的不舒適都不算什麼。

他曾經為此塵封了很多東西，當他終於開始一扇一扇打個過去的門時，才發覺自己多麼不像個人。

多麼過分。

他做過的事情，無法用青春年少或性情中人一筆帶過，還有更多的是TOSHI獨自承受下來，一次也沒對媒體透露的事情。他曾經自豪他們的感情就是這麼深厚，能夠為彼此付出到這種程度，只因其他人不是擁有過這樣的對象所以無法理解罷了。

但或許，這世上沒有哪一個人理當替另一個人做到這種程度。

如果上天是公平的，他欠TOSHI的或許遲早都要全部還回去，只是他不知道過了這些年仍然這麼痛苦的自己究竟還完了沒？

然而上天從來都不是公平的，因為他終究接到了這通電話。看著自己顫抖的手，他不禁自問：我值得嗎？

他曾經笑著對歌迷說：「如果TOSHI肯回來，X一定會復活。」但那只是他能夠編織給歌迷的一個美麗謊言。即便被問了無數次，他仍然一次也沒辦法拿起電話聯繫TOSHI，他覺得自己沒有立場這麼做，更不敢想像TOSHI是否願意見他。

所以當有人告訴他TOSHI有意重組，他也只把那當作謠言。他不相信TOSHI願意回來，直到那通電話。

錄音室總機通知他的時候，他反覆確認了好幾次，是那個TOSHI嗎？X JAPAN的TOSHI，和他共度三十年人生的TOSHI，八年半沒和他說過話的TOSHI？

語無倫次的同時，他的腦中一片空白。

「YOSHIKI先生？」因為他呆愣了太久，總機忍不住出聲確認。

「讓我想一下，不，不要這樣跟他說，嗯⋯⋯他在日本嗎？」

「顯示的號碼是日本打來的越洋電話沒錯。」

他低頭看了一下桌上的樂譜，思緒早已被打亂，剛才有個樂句要改，究竟是哪一行已經不知道了。

「等我一下。」他說，然後請工程師們都提前去吃飯，淨空了房間。最後一個離開的工程師離開前還問說要不要幫他傳話送吃的進來，他緊張得不斷吞嚥，好像快要吐出來了，完全沒辦法回答，只能撐著腰，揮手示意不必。

門砰的一聲關上，然後他告訴總機，可以接過來了。

五、四、三、二⋯⋯一。

漫長的五秒鐘，八年半的空白被接了起來。

「YOSHIKI，我是TOSHI唷⋯⋯好久不見⋯⋯」

他的眼淚掉下來。

*

結果TOSHI只是要確認有沒有重組X這回事，因為TOSHI那邊收到的資訊是他有意重組，正好相反。發現只是誤會一場之後，TOSHI便準備掛斷電話。

「這樣啊，那就沒事了⋯⋯」

「TOSHI！」他急忙阻止，「我這個月底會回日本，所以⋯⋯」

他的話只有辦法說到這裡，再後面的，他說不出口。他不知道自己有沒有資格說，但如果是TOSHI，一定知道他想說的是什麼，如果TOSHI願意見他，就會幫他說完，就像過去的每一次一樣。

然後TOSHI真的說了：「那有機會的話就在日本見個面吧！」

他的眼眶再度被淚水盈滿，立刻開口答應下來，然後在簡短的寒暄之後火速結束這通電話。他不知道自己在急什麼，彷彿不趕緊掛斷電話讓這件事成為定局，TOSHI就會反悔似地。明明期待了TOSHI的聲音那麼久，卻只聽了那麼一點點。

又或著，他已經有預感了，自己的情感即將潰堤。講電話的過程中，他的嘴唇一直在顫抖，從指尖一路抖到嘴唇，他只穩得住自己的聲音。

是TOSHI的嗓音，雖然透過電話，和站在他面前時還是不一樣，但⋯⋯是TOSHI的嗓音！

直到掛斷電話，他才發覺自己哭了，胸口急促地抽痛著，完全停不下來，彷彿最後演唱會只是昨日。他不知道那是狂喜的淚水還是被回憶淹沒的悲傷，混雜的情緒在他的胸腔翻騰，令他喘不過氣來，而同一時間，伴隨他多年的間歇性恐慌再度襲來。

後來經紀人問了他許多關於見面細節的安排，都被他草率打發。因為他發覺儘管是自己促成的會面，他卻始終無法面對這個事實。完全無法想像見面之後會發生什麼事，每次只要一開始想，手就開始顫抖，抖到拿不住筆、彈不了琴。最後他終於放棄不想了，把事情交給經紀人全權安排。

或許只要見到本人，一切就會有答案了吧。

然而當他當天拿到行程表，知道兩人會在日本的唱片公司會客室見面時，幾乎大發雷霆。他想要的是私人時間，隱秘的餐廳包廂隨便找都有，怎麼會選在這種進去出來都得和一票人打招呼、毫無隱私可言的地方？好像在談生意一樣，他不喜歡這樣。但他的日本行程向來都排得滿滿的，現在想改也動不了。

等一下，談生意？

他忽然意識到，或許這真的只是一場生意會見。那通電話中，TOSHI的確問了他有無重組X JAPAN的意思。

好不容易整理好的心情又亂了。

*

他很早就到了那間會客室，因為過去已經讓TOSHI等了太多次，所以這次他絕對不會遲到。但似乎太早到了，等得他有些坐立難安，心跳也紊亂起來，他很後悔沒把鋼琴隨身帶來。

等了這麼多年，還差這十分鐘嗎？

他希望的是見面第一眼就能傳達出他的期盼和他的尊重。TOSHI，這一次我沒有遲到喔！

腳步聲逐漸靠近，聽聲音就知道，TOSHI走路的習慣還是和以前一樣，既快又大步，上樓梯時膝蓋總是抬得特別高，然後穩穩地踩下去。他淺笑著想像TOSHI一步步走過他十分鐘前走過的每一條走廊，然後深呼吸，轉頭等著房門開啟。

門悄悄地滑開，TOSHI探頭進來，併腿，微微欠身。他快步走向TOSHI，但就在他抬起右手，準備擁抱時，卻見到TOSHI伸出一隻手來，擺出握手的姿勢，他只好回握，然後默默把仍然渴求著溫暖的左手收回去。

在洛城生活了太多年，見面擁抱已經成為一種習慣，他不是故意忘記日本沒有這個習慣，只是，他跟TOSHI豈是僅止於握手的關係？難道說他們已經只剩下握手問候的關係了嗎？

TOSHI連握手都是輕輕的，感覺不到一點份量。

TOSHI喊了他的名字，聲音透著滄桑而成熟的氣度。直到聽見這一聲，他才意識到，原來八年半這麼長。

他們不是二、三十歲隨意扔傢俱、砸錄音室的小夥子了，四十歲、四十歲啊⋯⋯他們已經錯過了彼此多少的歲月巔峰？

話語哽在喉嚨，他只能用耳朵記住TOSHI的每一個氣息，用眼睛記住TOSHI身上的每一個細節，那個永遠都黑得令他嫉妒的頭髮，以及溫柔的彎眉。他以為自己會感動得泣不成聲，卻震驚得哭不出來。因為即便他的目光在TOSHI臉上來回梭巡，多麼渴切地尋找年輕時調皮與寵溺的笑容，看見的卻只有禮貌的溫和。那些禮數與敬意讓TOSHI感覺起來像一層薄霧，怎麼看都看不清楚，彷彿伸手就可以貫穿，卻什麼也掌握不到。

TOSHI曾經無數次出現在他的夢中，然而見到現實中的TOSHI，他竟覺得比任何一場夢還要虛幻。

*

TOSHI是十月的時候來找他的，所以當時間走到下一個月，他的生日時，他以為自己終於能夠久違地獲得一次來自TOSHI的祝福，所以替自己請了一天假。

TOSHI並沒有事先和他約定什麼，僅只是他單方面地覺得會有什麼事情發生，所以擅自安排了假期。直到生日當天，他才意識到自己的行為有多麼荒謬。

他在家裡等了一整天，陸陸續續有人致電祝賀，電子郵件也有，但就是缺少一個人的名字。然後當時鐘走完他生日的最後一分鐘，他才從沙發上站起來。桌上的紅酒早已空了好幾瓶。

或許成長本該就是這麼孤單，只是他一直以來都被寵壞了。

雖然朋友好像有很多，要約喝酒隨便找隨便有，但真正能夠讓我安心的依舊誰也比不上你。

TOSHI是有能力愛的人，所以才找到了另一半，而至今依然未婚的他，才是有問題的那一個吧？不懂得幸福，只會給身邊的人帶來痛苦。搞不定友情，也搞不定愛情，與人的關係依舊是那麼亂七八糟，只剩下音樂。

他是沒有能力愛的人。

然而發現這件事，是否也意味著，他終於稍微懂得愛了？


	8. 〈Without You〉面對沒有答案的明天

_童年的印記會變成一種習慣，無論當事人有沒有發覺，仍兀自刻蝕出一道又一道生命的軌跡。_

【TOSHI】

很久以前ARENA37℃雜誌上曾連載X團員的問卷調查，裡面有一題問的是五官中最敏感的是哪一個，他選了嗅覺。十幾年後的今天，他的答案依舊不會變。

那次見面和YOSHIKI兩人究竟聊了些什麼，他一句也不記得了。他只記得一樣東西，就是YOSHIKI的香水味。

見面之前，他本來想帶瓶香水當禮物，那支新出的限量香水一聞他就覺得是YOSHIKI的香水，可惜現場缺貨，只有樣品，等下一批出產就來不及了，所以他後來改送別的。結果YOSHIKI當天竟然就擦了那支香水來。

是YOSHIKI自己看上的嗎？還是別人送的？

他不知道應該高興事隔十年自己還能精准掌握YOSHIKI的品味，還是擔憂他想要的位子上可能早已有了別人。

那支香水將他的記憶帶回十三年前，他第一次因YOSHIKI而迷惘的時候。YOSHIKI的髮絲滑過他的大腿，帶著體溫的香水味撲鼻而來⋯⋯

他的背部忽然感到一陣劇痛。

他轉頭，一個人也沒有。沒有人拿著鞭子站在他的後面，要求他把於世所不容的想法逐出腦海。但在被「訓練」無數次後，那個疼痛早已變成一種反射。他不自覺地伸手按住左肩後方，那裡曾經有一道花了足足半年才癒合的傷口。

他和妻子早在多年前就不再來往，過去妻子承諾包容他的性向，給他幸福，但包容最終仍成了控制，一次次要求他去接受「訓練」。他曾經相信那也是為自己好，畢竟如果能把性向矯正過來，或許就能得到幸福也說不定。

他只怪自己太敏感，在妻子近乎完美的演技中發現了鄙夷，明白自己已經被當成了病人。所以當妻子說要分居時，他沒有挽留。

畢竟如果妻子要的是純粹的精神愛，他再也給不出；如果妻子渴求的是一個異性戀的男人，他也依舊達不到。

他是信守承諾的人，在他簽下名字的時候就已經決定善盡所有的婚姻責任，只是妻子先放棄了他。他們的婚姻最終只剩沒有約束力的白紙黑字，以及他定期支付的、已經形同離婚贍養費的金錢。

當時，再一次遺失容身之處的他踏上「詩旅」，讓日本的每一個城市洗禮他，尋找新的自己，那道鞭子造成的傷口在一場大雪之中癒合了，也是那個時候，YOSHIKI這個名字和他一路走來的腳印一樣，徹底被埋沒在白雪之中⋯⋯

十三年前YOSHIKI擦的那支香水現在早已停產，載過YOSHIKI的那輛車也早就被他賣了，他上網查了一下這些年的照片，YOSHIKI剪短的頭髮似乎也不曾再留到及腰的長度。

不過是一支香水，一切全都回來了。他又查了一下那支香水的成分，用料和當年那支自是截然不同，他又是如何預測YOSHIKI的品味的呢？

然後，在他意識到之前，手指就已經點下了訂購。

香水送來的時候他沒有打開來聞，因為他知道味道絕對不會像從YOSHIKI身上聞到的一樣。他只是扔掉包裝，然後把香水放進包裡的一個隱秘的角落。

一直隨身帶著。

*

半年後，他被經紀公司要求前往洛城，去找YOSHIKI重組X。

要說他看不見人際背後的暗流那絕對是天大的笑話，過去地下時期火爆的X弄翻的合作關係，大半都是靠他調停的。走紅之後，他曾經很開心可以終於不用管這些雜物專心做音樂，但一次、兩次被經紀方挖牆腳之後，他早已習慣把眼睛睜得雪亮。所以他當然看得出來他的經紀公司在利用他，也知道他們要的是X的商業價值。

他並不介意被利用，只是他不喜歡X被玷污。他的確說過X令他窒息，但這不會抹煞X在他心中的高貴。然而，他卻偏偏在經紀公司令他作嘔的貪婪中看見了屬於他自己的機會。

如果在這所有的事情中有哪件事他想要的，那就是和YOSHIKI的關係，不同於過往，更深一層的關係，如果這層關係可以透過重組X來推進⋯⋯他不知道究竟是經紀公司的目的比較骯髒，還是他自己的目的比較骯髒。

YOSHIKI不會喜歡的。

X是YOSHIKI的聖物，不是任何東西的墊腳石或媒介。

除非⋯⋯

*

他並不想重組X，但不是辦不到，然而這件事的重點應該是YOSHIKI打算怎麼做。

重組X，並不是什麼能夠簡單隨口提起的事情，他甚至不覺得自己有資格提出這件事情。畢竟當年是他先轉身離開，直接導致全團解散。如果現在他說重組就重組，歌迷又會怎麼看呢？這個樂團豈能任由他這樣恣意決定生死？他甚至不是團長。

他唯一有的，是他過去累積的，加上這些年來不曾間斷的磨練。他敢說他是一把好樂器，一把YOSHIKI絕對用得順手而且老早就知道該怎麼發揮的好樂器。他可以用這個身分去見他，一個曾經迷失，但現在回來認主的好樂器。

唯有這點，能夠讓他在YOSHIKI面前抬起頭來。

這也是YOSHIKI一直以來給他的位置。

【YOSHIKI】

儘管見了面，但他仍舊覺得TOSHI並沒有真的回來，彷彿只是因為那通電話中他的語氣透露了太多的急切，不好意思拒絕才提議見面。那時候TOSHI真的想見他嗎？嘴上說「還想一起組團」，卻連一個擁抱都沒有，隔月的生日祝福也沒等到。

組團是指X嗎？TOSHI還願意唱X的歌嗎？

他也不知道自己所企求的「回來」究竟是什麼樣子，HIDE不在了，所以他們也不可能繼續組團活動。

洛城與日本忽然顯得好遠。

TOSHI的離開和HIDE的離世逼著他長大，讓他恍然大悟，明白原來幸福跟夢想一樣，必須靠自己努力去追求，原來他一直以為是隨著夢想而來的幸福，是別人付出這麼多的努力在他身旁一磚一瓦構築起來的。

*

隔年春天的時候，TOSHI又來電說要見面，還說人已經在洛城了。

他立刻翻找行程表，好不容易抓出來了卻發覺上一次跟經紀人討論調動的行程時太激動了，整張表都被他畫得看不出什麼是什麼了。通常是行程滿到動不了才會發生這種狀況。

等不了，他想見他。不管了，無論如何他都會讓經紀人替他生出時間來。

結果那天居然不行，他還為此跟經紀人吵了一架，經紀人頭痛地重新喬行程喬了兩天，才終於幫他空出時間。

太好了！

他沒有意識到自己表現得這麼明顯，連助理都說最近難得看到他這麼開心，還問發生了什麼好事。直到時間近了他才冷靜下來重新思考這件事情，他要用什麼態度面對TOSHI？現在的TOSHI究竟是誰？上次在日本見到那個彷彿薄霧一般的身影是他的TOSHI嗎？

記得TOSHI離開的那年，像是乾乾淨淨的折翼天使，因為渴求人間的溫暖，所以自己折斷了翅膀，捨棄天堂光輝。然而十年過去，再次穿過雲層踏上天階的那個身影看起來，彷彿十年走過的不是凡間，而是地獄。

他甩甩頭，試圖擺脫這些想法，但只是讓更多的疑惑湧上來。

這麼多年沒見面，忽然接著兩次主動聯繫，契機是什麼？他有種感覺，TOSHI似乎是特地來見他的，這究竟是他的預感還是企盼。他當然高興，卻也覺得奇怪。一般人會為了敘舊大老遠搭飛機橫越太平洋嗎？

他自己好像會，但TOSHI是這樣嗎？

至少就他過去認識的TOSHI，並不是這樣心血來潮衝來衝去的人，只有為了配合他臨時起意的行程，配合他忽然下定的重大決心⋯⋯

他按住自己的頭，阻止自己想下去，阻止自己繼續翻動每一個他不願觸碰的傷口。

為什麼又想起來了，想起自己對不起TOSHI的地方，想起自己活該被拋下的原因⋯⋯

*

他滿心期待見面，但助理不知道是聽了誰的主意，整理了一張TOSHI多年來的近況表給他看。他原本還很奇怪，又不是不認識的人，就要見面了，直接聊不就好了嗎？

助理沒有多作說明，但文件上標註一連串關於TOSHI沉溺於洗腦集團的報導。

他不想看這種東西。洗腦集團的事情他當然知道，早在最後演唱會他就和HIDE就討論過了。他想把這份文件甩到隨便誰的頭上，但沒人願意告訴他是誰提議給他看那份文件的。

無論是誰出的主意，是在告訴他不要信任TOSHI嗎？

他很生氣，但他不知道自己是氣別人要他別太信任TOSHI多一點，還是在氣自己當年把TOSHI當敵人沒有去救他的自己多一點。他恨自己因為TOSHI退團就沒辦法好好想事情，又因為HIDE的死就再也沒辦法關心任何事情。

資料很多，寫著滿滿的他所認識的TOSHI不會去做的事情，他輕蔑地拋下資料，但又感到心虛，他曾相信自己比這個世界上所有人都更了解這個人，但這些年，別說聯繫了，他甚至一次也沒有關注過TOSHI的消息，或許他看了，也沒在腦中留下丁點印象，只是當作日本娛樂新聞那樣瀏覽過去。他早已關上心中名為X的大門，什麼東西都進不去。

現在的TOSHI是誰？或許他一點也不知道。

上次的會面有別人在，他們兩人都躲在禮貌的外殼中。何況光是能見上一面他就已經很高興了，被情緒淹沒的他根本沒能好好觀察TOSHI的內心狀態，但他也沒辦法後悔，這些年他已經認了，這又是他人格中沒辦法改變的部分，總是輕易地被情感淹沒。即便過了多少年，永遠像個孩子一樣愛哭，沒辦法長大。

不知道那天TOSHI看見了什麼？看見了重新待在他身邊的理由了嗎？當初決定離開的理由消失了嗎？他還是TOSHI喜歡的樣子嗎？有太多太多沒人能解答的問題，他只能找出那份譜來。音樂總會給他答案。

那首只有TOSHI能夠唱的歌，那首如果TOSHI沒有回來，他會一直、一直等下去，直到那一天來臨的歌。

【TOSHI】

計程車把他送到了那間他曾經奮鬥過無數次的錄音室門口，他站在門口看著這棟建築深呼吸。

他退團的那年，YOSHIKI搬了家，錄音室卻一直沒有換。但對YOSHIKI而言，或許錄音室更像家也說不定。那踏進了這裡的他，算是踏入YOSHIKI生活的一小步了嗎？

他覺得混亂，他懷念這個地方，卻又隱隱覺得恐懼。

無論室外如何，錄音室裡的氣溫、濕度永遠保持一致，木頭的味道也和當年一樣。關上大門，一切彷彿回到了從前。

他記得好幾次YOSHIKI錄音遲到，PATA彈了兩下就要偷偷開溜，但總會特別和他說回頭見。

他記得成員全部錄完音在慶功的時候，一個人獨自混音的YOSHIKI被他們吵得受不了衝出大吼大叫，結果被HIDE噴了一臉的彩帶和鮮奶油。

他記得他不能喝酒的時候，有人來乾杯都是HEATH幫他擋下的，他也因此發現原來HEATH在慶功宴上從來不失態不是因為喝得節制，而是因為酒量根本全團最好。

但他也沒有忘記⋯⋯每一次YOSHIKI糾結著一些誰也沒聽出來的小地方，要求筋疲力竭的他重來的時候，想要拆下麥克風穿過玻璃砸醒YOSHIKI的衝動。

*

YOSHIKI放了試聽帶給他聽，那是一首很悲傷的曲子，聽著這首歌，他可以想像YOSHIKI在創作的時候，眼淚從臉頰滑落的樣子，或許比他看過的每一次都還要更悲傷。那是悼念HIDE的歌，名為〈Without You〉。

HIDE走了，他完全可以體會這帶給YOSHIKI的傷有多重，而那時候他也不在YOSHIKI身邊。又一個對這傢伙來說如此重要的人離開了，又一個⋯⋯這讓他想起一件事。

YOSHIKI從來不留人。

過去說要離開X的團員，YOSHIKI一個也沒挽留，就連當初HIDE把自己的舊團SAVER TIGER解散，說要回鄉當髮型師時，接到電話的YOSHIKI也沒說任何把HIDE留在音樂圈的話，還是HIDE自己提議要加入X，他們才有今天的。YOSHIKI明明是那樣心心念念地想要邀HIDE加入X。

所以當他自己提出要退團時，根本不該期盼YOSHIKI會挽留。

因為YOSHIKI的不挽留不是冷漠，也不是自尊心太強，而因為那些從YOSHIKI生命中離開的人，尤其是那些最重要的人，從來不曾給YOSHIKI挽回的機會。

更沒有回來的一天。

童年的印記會變成一種習慣，無論當事人有沒有發覺，仍兀自刻蝕出一道又一道生命的軌跡。就像當初主動說要來觀摩排練的HIDE一樣，他明白了，他所期盼的關係如果不由他跨出第一步，就永遠也不會開始。

沒想到YOSHIKI竟說出了那句話。

「我⋯⋯希望你能唱這首歌。」

這句話他等了十年，他無法描述這句話帶給他的勇氣，原來YOSHIKI還願意聽他唱歌。

於是他說：「能為我彈一下琴嗎？」

那個時候YOSHIKI的眼神忽然亮了起來，就是那麼一瞬，他看見了他可以一腳踏入的縫隙。

在YOSHIKI的琴聲中，他流下淚來，因為他看見了太多東西。

他看見那個位子是空的。

忽然間，他覺得期盼那個位子上沒有別人的自己好自私⋯⋯

他不在的時候，沒有人照顧這傢伙嗎？

看著從第一句歌詞就開始流淚，直到曲終都沒停下的YOSHIKI，他忍不住將手伸向YOSHIKI⋯⋯

背部又痛了起來。

最後他只是按住YOSHIKI的肩，然後遞了一張衛生紙過去。

「唱得真好⋯⋯」YOSHIKI哽咽地說。

「不試試重新做X嗎？」

那是他第一次明確地邀請YOSHIKI重組X，然而YOSHIKI的回覆卻是：「還不知道欸⋯⋯」

【YOSHIKI】

直到見了面他才覺得不對，怎麼會跟TOSHI約在錄音室？怎麼會跟TOSHI約在這間錄音室的休息室見面？這個他們當初分道揚鑣的起點。

回憶重擊他，他懊惱著，即便經過歲月的洗鍊，他依然無法及時體察這些細節。

發現自己的失誤，他看著TOSHI，半晌講不出話來，然後才僵硬地聊起自己的近況。

輪到TOSHI的時候，他發覺自己依然花了大半時間在端詳TOSHI的輪廓，很難專注在對話內容上。一來是他太過渴望兩人共處一室的感覺，太過懷念這個人在他伸手可及的位置；二來是TOSHI的言語感覺很遙遠，有種⋯⋯包裝繁複的感覺。TOSHI的禮數、TOSHI的謙卑⋯⋯每一樣都令他覺得奇怪，離搖滾樂很遠的TOSHI，令人陌生的TOSHI。

以前的TOSHI講話帶著鹹味，像是油炸脆片，有點調皮、有點無賴；現在的TOSHI講話卻透著甜軟，像棉花糖一樣，咬著沒勁，儘管每顆顏色都不一樣，吃起來卻都是一個味道。

他覺得TOSHI有事情瞞著他。

TOSHI說著自己過去的迷失，說著自己如何被恩人拯救。只是無論用字遣詞再柔雅、再意無所指，他怎麼聽都覺得讓TOSHI需要被拯救的罪魁禍首是自己。

他聽不下去。

每次他心緒凌亂時，TOSHI的手機就會響起。他不知道TOSHI在忙什麼，只是有種感覺，有件事情比和他見面更為重要。

看著TOSHI一邊道歉一邊站起來轉身出去接電話，他不禁皺起眉頭，一股隱隱的不滿在他心中發酵，他不喜歡事情超脫掌控的感覺。

當室內剩下他一個人，他才驚覺自己剛才又陷入了想要掌控TOSHI的惡習當中。忽然間，他不知道該怎麼做了，他想退縮回音樂的保護罩裡，然後他的目光飄向了他準備好的樂譜和試聽帶。

如果只有HIDE能夠串起他們，那就讓HIDE來吧。以前他鬧脾氣的時候，進房間勸他的也是HIDE。到底有沒有人知道他希望TOSHI被他趕出去一次、兩次之後仍然會回來找他？以前每次他生氣砸的都是TOSHI的房間，那不是因為TOSHI特別衰，也不是因為TOSHI哪裡惹到他了，只是因為如果砸的是TOSHI的房間，TOSHI就沒有別的地方可以去，非得進來安慰他不可了呀！

他拿出那張譜，〈Without You〉。因為沒有HIDE而起草的曲子，卻也因為沒有TOSHI而無法完成。沒有TOSHI的聲音，這首歌就不會完整，多重意義上的Without You。

至少他能確定自己這次做對了一件事情，他熟悉的TOSHI終於回來了，唱著他的曲子的TOSHI。

TOSHI一開口，他便流下淚來，因為聽了歌聲，他就知道這個人不是冒牌貨，無論因為什麼理由、覆上多少層面具，核裡還是他的TOSHI。

TOSHI聲音變得更乾淨了，在他沒看見的地方也提升到了這個境界了啊？過去他一直逼著TOSHI去追求的事情，結果在他不在的時候，TOSHI已經超越他的想像了，如果他那時候慢一點，是不是就不會失去TOSHI，不會痛苦那麼多年，是不是能夠更早聽見這樣的聲音了呢⋯⋯

果然只有TOSHI可以。

雖然他總是拿著更嚴格的標準挑剔TOSHI，但那條路上，就只有TOSHI一個人能走。畢竟打從一開始，他鋪的路就是給TOSHI走的。

要笑他固執、笑他心胸狹窄也罷，但他的心，就是只容得下一個人。


	9. 〈Silent Jealousy〉回憶的傷痕從未癒合

_他的心就是一個敞開的洞，任誰都可以從前門進去後門出來，裡面沒有什麼東西不能被拿走。他只是在等，夜深人靜的時候會有誰留下來，陪他走完這輩子。_

【TOSHI】

自上次見面後又過了無聲無息的五個月。

不，才不是無聲無息，YOSHIKI另外組了名為S.K.I.N.的搖滾樂團，還在美國公演了。團員每個都是日本搖滾界的知名人物，比起他一個多少年沒唱搖滾的人，YOSHIKI的選擇完全可以理解。

沒希望了吧？一樣是樂團、一樣是搖滾、團員都是箇中翹楚，主唱GACKT甚至足足比他年輕八歲，在歌手界，年齡是很現實的⋯⋯

嫉妒歸嫉妒，他又無法不承認自己喜歡S.K.I.N.的音樂。

如果要比，他當然知道自己永遠有高音優勢，但大家以為YOSHIKI喜歡寫高音的曲子，事實上，YOSHIKI最初不過就是為了配合他的聲音，才寫了那麼多高音的曲子，一寫寫了二十年，然後⋯⋯忽然就再也不需要寫了。

他猛地伸手掩住嘴，鼻翼顫抖起來。

他總是覺得自己被欺負、被指使，但以為只是轉身離開的自己才是真正操弄別人的人吧？

解散那年錄〈The Last Song〉的時候YOSHIKI根本沒有現身，向來親力親為的YOSHIKI是不是在那個時候就已經放棄了X的音樂？他的離去往YOSHIKI身上劃的那一刀，終究是不會康復了吧？

說康復，那是他還沒考慮進YOSHIKI是個有仇必報的人。

YOSHIKI說當一輩子的朋友，然後十年杳無音訊；YOSHIKI說他唱得真好，然後半年無聲無息，還另外組了團。這難道又不是另一種回答嗎？

就在他已經不抱希望時，經紀公司再度要求他前往洛城拜訪YOSHIKI。

他覺得自己好渺小、好懦弱，為什麼他自己要追求的感情還得靠別人來推動？何況還是別有所圖的別人。他這樣的感情，究竟有幾分重量？

上一回見面他還有沙盤推演過怎麼說服YOSHIKI重組X，這回他已經放棄了。根本沒有除非，這個世界上樂器多得很，又差他一把嗎？

放下身為獨一無二樂器的自豪，放下身為過去團員而期盼的一點特殊待遇，就只是純粹的，他自己。

他是這樣去見YOSHIKI的。

*

餐廳是YOSHIKI訂的，是個他沒聽過的名字，但當計程車把他載到指定地址時，他才發現那是他還住在洛城時常去的居酒屋，只是現在換成了日本料理店。

不知道是巧合，還是YOSHIKI記得？

儘管是日本料理餐廳，YOSHIKI卻一入座就先點了紅酒和白酒。一如二十七歲那年，紅酒是YOSHIKI的，白酒是他的。

聽見他喜歡的那個牌子從YOSHIKI口中說出來，他忍不住熱淚盈眶。

連這個都記得一清二楚啊⋯⋯

他看著YOSHIKI，正想說些感動的話，YOSHIKI卻直說餓壞了，催他看菜單。他打開菜單低頭一看，才發覺裡頭根本沒有紅酒跟白酒，畢竟這裡是日本料理店。感動的話到了舌邊也馬上變成吐槽：「在日本料理餐廳也點得到洋酒啊？」

「我跟老闆很熟嘛！還有很多外面吃不到的料理我都會請他特製給我，啊，要是沒有他，我在洛城一定活不下去。」

然後他還沒看完菜單，YOSHIKI就緊接著點了第二樣菜單上沒有的東西——拉麵。

他聽了忍不住笑出來：「拉麵？」

到高級日本料理餐廳，卻點拉麵的人⋯⋯他真的太久沒有跟YOSHIKI一起吃東西了。

「我今天一定要吃到拉麵，因為之前在準備S.K.I.N.的公演，已經很久沒吃碳水化合物了，雖然最近開始吃了，但拉麵還是那之後的第一次⋯⋯」

於是他索性闔上菜單，跟服務生說他點和YOSHIKI一樣的，然後蔥加多一點。

所以他今天的晚餐就是⋯⋯拉麵配白酒？然後YOSHIKI的是⋯⋯

「紅酒配拉麵？這在洛城很流行嗎？」他故意問。

「很奇怪嗎？啊，好像滿奇怪的，不過我有時候在飛機上也會這樣吃，但我真的很少吃拉麵嘛！偶爾奇怪一次有什麼關係？這個呢，就叫做YOSHIKI流的時尚！」

他大笑起來，牽動了臉上陌生的肌肉群，然後才意識到，自己究竟有多久沒有像這樣大笑了呢？

就這麼短短幾句對話，他覺得彷彿回到了小時候，可以這麼任性地過活真好啊！

他趁笑出來的眼淚染上回憶的酸楚之前趕緊擦掉，他是多麼喜歡YOSHIKI這些單純而永不改變的部分，也多麼想念。

*

這次沒有電話騷擾，他們聊起小時候的趣事，聊著聊著就喝開了。YOSHIKI很快就要了第二杯，他的酒量原本就不好，這些年又喝得更少了，於是後續改點比較搭配拉麵，也符合日本餐廳的生啤酒。

看著YOSHIKI吃東西的樣子，他的內心再度騷動起來。YOSHIKI把拉麵吸進去，才送入口就忍不住彎起手指用掌背掩嘴，頭緩緩傾向一邊，「太好吃了吧⋯⋯這什麼啊？總覺得，好幸福⋯⋯」

雖然從小到大已經看過無數次，但久違地再看一次還是被電得一愣一愣地。他不禁在心中嘆氣，面對這樣的人，怎麼有辦法不沉淪？

YOSHIKI又狼吞虎嚥地吃了幾口，每一口都是一臉害羞又幸福的樣子，他一直到筷子從手裡滑出去才發現自己看走神了。

「TOSHI，那什麼啊？蔥也太多了吧！」

「因為蔥對身體好。」

「可是蔥好臭⋯⋯」YOSHIKI一面這麼說著，卻一面湊過來聞，他發覺自己的鼻頭正對著YOSHIKI的髮旋。

頭皮好白啊，很久沒去戶外曬太陽了吧？髮根長出了一點點的黑髮，這傢伙有多就沒有以黑髮示人了呢？前幾天他在網路上看的照片，黑髮的一張也沒有呢⋯⋯啊，還抹了髮油。是剛才工作完趕來的嗎？還是等一下得趕去工作呢⋯⋯

他的雜念被一個太過熟悉的觸感打斷。

他發現自己的左手被YOSHIKI抓住，嚇了一跳險些鬆開湯匙，YOSHIKI卻緊緊抓著他的手和湯匙，舀了一口有蔥的湯，送進嘴裡。

「誒——好吃！那我也要加蔥。」

在YOSHIKI進行這些動作時，他手腕剛好就在YOSHIKI的頸子下方可以感受到體熱的位置，穿短袖沒有遮蓋的手臂一瞬間擦過了YOSHIKI胸前裸露的肌膚。

這時候的YOSHIKI身材非常好，比起年輕時候骨感的瘦，現在健康而勻稱，肌肉鼓起的弧度即便是短短一瞬也能感覺出來。

夏天⋯⋯真美好。

「說起來，我現在體脂只有6%喔！肌肉大概是近十年最完美的狀態，你摸、你摸⋯⋯」YOSHIKI一臉驕傲地挺起胸膛，然後扳開他手裡的湯匙，把他的左手拉過去，「我的胸肌怎麼樣？很漂亮吧？」

他差點就把手縮回去了。

記得年輕的時候兩個人一起上電視節目，主持人問說：「YOSHIKI這麼美不會想歪嗎？」他還能泰然自若地伸手襲胸調侃YOSHIKI，然後歡樂地被打。他一直懷念著YOSHIKI和以前一樣的地方，但不一樣的，卻是他自己。

奇異的觸感從指尖傳來，YOSHIKI一臉熱切地看著他，他的耳根熱了起來。

怎麼這麼主動⋯⋯這麼主動實在是讓人⋯⋯

然後他不客氣地捏了下去。

「哇啊！你幹嘛啊！」YOSHIKI用力拍掉他的手。

他笑得無法自抑，同時覺得自己好像是一個很糟糕的人。

我在高級日本料理店一邊喝白酒一邊吃拉麵還性騷擾了我四十一歲的青梅竹馬⋯⋯講出去都沒有人會信。

這一切都太怪異，也太幸福了。

*

「S.K.I.N.的表演很成功喔！不過S.K.I.N.還缺貝斯手，不知道會不會繼續下去⋯⋯對了，你認識SUGIZO嗎？我覺得他好有X的感覺啊⋯⋯如果要找新的吉他手，大概就是他了。我也說不出來是什麼感覺，啊，你真該看看現場！」

本來就是夏天，那天又特別高溫，還吃熱呼呼的拉麵，他們很快就吃出汗來了，YOSHIKI一綹汗濕的髮絲黏在耳下頸動脈的位置，隨著脈搏一跳、一跳地，看著養眼又礙眼。等他發現時，已經把手伸過去了，YOSHIKI則驚訝地睜圓眼睛看著他。

⋯⋯完了。

剛才YOSHIKI在他晃神期間講的話這時終於進到他的腦袋裡，於是他把手再伸過去半截，搭在YOSHIKI肩上。

「那就再一起做X吧？」

這句話在空中飄蕩了好久，在這之前一直沒有注意到的店內嘈雜聲忽然將他們包圍，直到他覺得中間的停頓久到開始有些尷尬的時候，一直頭低低的YOSHIKI才終於回答。

「嗯⋯⋯其實我也想，不過還有很多事情要處理、規劃，像是怎麼讓HIDE也一起登台演奏⋯⋯現在還在忙音樂劇，還沒辦法思考到那裡，不過之後我們就先從上次那首〈Without You〉開始錄音吧！」

三次邀請，他終於收到了YOSHIKI的首肯，然而那瞬間第一個竄進他腦海的念頭卻黑暗得連他自己都不寒而慄。

X的歌，從來沒有哪一首是特定寫給誰的，〈Without You〉是第一首。

離別和死亡自然不能相比，只是他無法不覺得⋯⋯

YOSHIKI創作無數，然而他的離去、他的回歸，卻連一首歌都不值。

【YOSHIKI】

S.K.I.N.的公演上，他才明白自己有多麼想念X，居然鼓打著打著眼淚就流了下來。GACKT的背影和TOSHI截然不同，但好幾次，他往台前望去時，看見的卻是TOSHI早已不在的身影。

他終於又在台上打鼓了，然而一直陪伴著他的那個聲音卻不見了。

公演結束一個多月，他還不知道如何整理這份心情，TOSHI就先來電了，說要到洛城見他，他也毫不猶豫地排出時間。

像是在彌補上次一樣，他這回勤奮地搜羅了所有以前TOSHI喜歡吃的餐廳。只是十幾年過去，不是倒了就是轉型做別的了，唯獨有間居酒屋儘管換了老闆，做的一樣還是日本料理，而且品質他敢保證。

就決定是這間了！

然而他精心挑選了這麼久，到了現場卻點了拉麵，他也不曉得自己在幹嘛。

這天的TOSHI很不一樣，或許因為不是工作場合，從坐姿到語氣都像回到少年時期般，那個對他一切奇怪行徑照單全收的笑聲讓他聽了好安心。也或許是因為這樣，他的話匣子一開就關不上，期間TOSHI究竟說了什麼呢？他們好像什麼重要的事情都沒說，淨說了些有的沒的。他只記得TOSHI從頭到尾都在笑，笑得好好看，好看得他不禁熱淚盈眶。

然後是那一句：「那就再一起做X吧？」

TOSHI手臂的溫度從他肩頭傳來。不是擁抱，只是一個搭肩，他卻已經不得不低下頭，拼命眨掉眼淚。

收起聲音裡的哽咽，他才終於回答，那是他第一次給了TOSHI正面答覆。

*

他們的舞台默契一下子就回來了，他邀請了在S.K.I.N.時合作過SUGIZO來客座隔年春天的復活演唱會，負責HIDE的部分。他覺得SUGIZO和大家的契合度非常好，甚至考慮正式邀請SUGIZO加入X。不過他和TOSHI的默契似乎嚇壞SUGIZO了，每次彩排只見SUGIZO像隻和母鴨走失的小鴨一般，驚慌地用無辜的雙眼來回看著他和TOSHI兩人，而十年沒踏上X舞台的TOSHI倒是老神在在，看了他覺得格外好笑。

據說後來SUGIZO自己得出了兩個結論：「只要聽不出來YOSHIKI桑是在跟誰說話，就一定是在跟TOSHI桑說。」和「如果發現YOSHIKI桑問了問題卻沒人回話，他又沒追問，那肯定是TOSHI桑用一個眼神解決了那個問題。」

吶，HIDE，SUGIZO不愧是你的好徒弟，真有慧根呢！

*

不過舞台以外的部分才是他煩惱的地方，TOSHI很忙的樣子，表演、錄音和拍攝以外的見面時間，一次也約不到。每次演唱會結束，TOSHI總是三兩下便收拾好東西走人，一次又一次，他打開TOSHI空蕩蕩的休息室，才知道自己又來遲了。

他和TOSHI的朋友圈一直都很不一樣，他不喜歡承認這一點，但事實如此。畢竟TOSHI不抽菸、不喝酒，但過去他沒一個戒得掉。

早期全團一起行動的時候，每次只要房間裡有人點起菸，TOSHI就會消失，不會很刻意，但總是水剛好沒了，或者要去洗手間，只是一旦出了房門，非必要就不會再回來，索性在外面和別人聊起天來。每次他工作告一段落抬起頭來，才會意識到，啊，又把TOSHI趕走了。

我戒了菸，酒後胡鬧的次數也少了，錄音的時候也不會提出任性的要求了。我已經改了這麼多，可是你似乎連多看一眼的興趣都沒有。

學生時代，他經常任由四、五十個朋友自由進出他的房間，因為從那時候起，他的心就是一個敞開的洞，任誰都可以從前門進去後門出來，裡面沒有什麼東西不能被拿走。他只是在等，夜深人靜的時候會有誰留下來，陪他走完這輩子。

*

他感覺得出TOSHI穩穩地走回了過去丟棄的那個位置上，但卻覺得少了什麼。

作為X的聲音，TOSHI很完美，但⋯⋯

在舞台上他無數次緊擁TOSHI，確認對方的體溫。只是退到螢幕後面來看，他又覺得TOSHI的身體一定是冷的，就像他的鋼琴一樣，只是個純粹的樂器，而不像個人。

他反倒希望自己是樂器，修理就會好的樂器，因為到了六月，他又壞掉了，頸椎惡化逼得不得不把下半年的巴黎、臺北、紐約公演全部無限期延後。

在必須趕回洛城之前，他利用空擋一個人去了HIDE的墓。

當然不是真的一個人，在日本，保鏢從來不會離身，但唯有他在HIDE墓前的那段時光，保鏢會識相地全數退到聽不見他低聲說話的位置，遠遠地站崗守護。

「HIDE，復活演唱會，你覺得如何呢？我知道你有在看。」

「HIDE，TOSHI回來了，你也快回來吧？這樣我們就可以繼續做X了⋯⋯」

「HIDE，你的接班人就決定是SUGIZO了，好嗎？我覺得他很有X的味道喔！你喜歡嗎？」

「HIDE，現在的TOSHI是誰呢？他一開口唱歌我就覺得他是TOSHI，可是下了舞台我又覺得不認得他⋯⋯是因為X的歌把TOSHI帶回來了嗎？還是因為我打從一開始就只認得TOSHI的歌聲，而沒懂過他的人呢？HIDE，你看得最明白了，告訴我呀⋯⋯哪怕是一點暗示也好⋯⋯」

「TAIJI現在過得怎麼樣呢？前幾年好像很辛苦的樣子，HIDE，你有空的話飛過去幫我看看好嗎？」

「HIDE，如果你有什麼想寫給X的歌，就把靈感丟到我夢裡來吧！我一定會把它寫出來的。」

「HIDE，你在那邊過得還好嗎⋯⋯」

天黑的時候，保鏢們會把現場的空酒瓶收一收，拿一張毯子蓋在趴在墓前的他身上，抱進溫暖的車子裡，然後助理們會在他醒來之前，輕輕地、溫柔地，用濕毛巾把每一道淚痕擦乾。

【TOSHI】

二○○八年一月，在他們出席記者會宣布三月復活演唱會的前幾天，他在凌晨三點被YOSHIKI的未接來電吵醒，但無論回撥幾次對方都沒有接，只有一條簡訊寫著地址，他只好認命出發。

前幾個月YOSHIKI來電要他緊急錄〈I.V.〉主音時是清晨五點，所以他以為今天也是要來錄音的，半夢半醒之間正疑惑著為什麼要換錄音室，直到計程車停下來，他抬頭一看，才發覺那是間卡拉OK。

他打開包廂門，裡面只有YOSHIKI一個人，桌上的酒空了半瓶，但從YOSHIKI的神色看來，其他空瓶應該只是被店員收走了而已。

「你唱〈Tears〉吧！唱得好的話就讓你加入X。」

包廂內沒有開燈，只有七彩光球在天花板旋轉，那一刻綠色的光芒停留在YOSHIKI的臉上，氣氛格外詭異。他讀不懂那個表情，只能默默坐下，翻開歌本，自己找〈Tears〉的曲目編號。

當前奏響起時，YOSHIKI在他的大腿上躺了下來，闔上雙眼。他就這麼看著YOSHIKI的睫毛，唱起了「與你分別後我該何去何從」。

曲末，那雙睫毛微微一顫，清亮的眼睜了開來。

「唱得真好呢！從今天開始，你就是X的一員了喔⋯⋯TOSHI。」YOSHIKI從下方仰視他的眼笑成了彎月，他不禁舒心淺笑，伸手順過膝上人的髮梢。

那是YOSHIKI的儀式。

*

「好！輪到我了，你點歌，我唱給你聽。」YOSHIKI說著拍了拍歌本。

「哦？」他笑著望向YOSHIKI，也沒看歌本，便拿起遙控器輸入他熟悉到不行的號碼。

前奏響起，YOSHIKI問：「咦？這什麼？好老的感覺。」

「〈岸壁之母〉，是我的起點，沒有這首歌就沒有X喔。」

這是他們那個年代家喻戶曉的演歌，他自己小學時代就表演過好幾次，是他愛上唱歌的契機。這首歌YOSHIKI絕對也會唱，不過願不願意唱就不知道了。

「演歌？什麼嘛！居然要我唱這個⋯⋯」YOSHIKI噘起嘴。

「來，麥克風拿著。」

「我記得這首很高不是？你幫我降到那個⋯⋯」

「不降。」他把遙控器拿得遠遠的。

「唱不上去啦！現在凌晨四點耶！」

「嗯，我知道喔，畢竟托某人的福，我也很常在凌晨唱歌。」

YOSHIKI低頭笑了起來，舔過嘴唇，輕輕拍了他的大腿一下，「這什麼？報仇？」

他笑，「唱不好的話你以後就在後面幫我彈琴打鼓吧！」

「那唱得好呢？」YOSHIKI一臉自信地問。

「唱得好，你就寫一首歌給我吧！」

其實YOSHIKI唱得不錯，但聲音真的和這首歌好不合，服裝更不合。第一句還沒唱完他就倒在沙發上笑得直不起腰來，覺得這件事絕對可以講上好幾年。

那個帥氣的搖滾巨星YOSHIKI居然在唱〈岸壁之母〉耶！

沒想到YOSHIKI唱著唱著，居然就就哭了。他抬起頭來，螢幕上的歌詞來到了第二段的口白處：「從那天起已經過了十年⋯⋯想在有生之年緊緊抱住你，用肌膚溫暖你，在那一天來臨前絕對不能死，我會永遠等著你。」

後面的歌曲，YOSHIKI再也沒有聲音唱，麥克風滾到了沙發縫，滑下的淚水則映著七彩旋轉光球此時射出的鮮紅光芒。

直到很久以後，YOSHIKI還是不肯讓他跟大家講這個故事，但其實他想說的只是，三年後他拿到名為〈Scarlet Love Song〉的新曲時，想到的便是這個當下。

【YOSHIKI】

六月回到洛城之後，他看著復活演唱會的影像回放，他靜靜思考著。

復活演唱會的構想，原本只是想要替X畫一個完美的句點，也回應那些說有生之年還想再看一次X的歌迷們。可是無論那個句點怎麼畫，都不完美。因為器材的問題延遲開場，在舞台上累倒，不得不終止演出，頸子的傷勢讓公演延期⋯⋯然後他依舊看不懂TOSHI，和十年前又有哪裡不同？

唯一的不同，是能告訴他答案的人已經不會說話了。他必須自己一個人決定下一步，於是他拿起電話。

「喂？」

「TOSHI⋯⋯」

「啊，YOSHIKI。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒什麼。」然後他在國際電話裡沉默了足足十秒，才又說：「我想念HIDE。」

「我懂，我也是。」

「我想念團員，想念PATA，想念HEATH，想念SUGIZO，想念TAIJI⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「⋯⋯我想念你。」

「你要做手術了嗎？」

「還不知道。醫師很厲害，成功機率也還過得去吧⋯⋯但就算成功了以後還是會復發⋯⋯而且，就算復發我也還是想做X。」

「我知道。」

「TOSHI，X不是同學會。」

「我明白。」

「X是新的開始⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「是屬於我們的新開始⋯⋯」

「嗯。」

「復活演唱會不是句點，X打從一開始，就是無限的。」

*

修養一陣後，二○○九年一月，他們強行在香港舉行了首次海外公演。但公演的前一天，彷彿應驗了去年的海外魔咒一般，他發起了高燒，PATA也重感冒到沒辦法參加彩排，他們不得不考慮再度取消海外公演。

退燒之後，他去找PATA。本來只是要探病，但看PATA悠哉地喝著酒，一點也不像病人的樣子，他忽然放鬆下來，說起了別的話題。

「PATA，你覺得為什麼當年TOSHI會退團？」

「哈？」PATA詫異，「你現在問？」

「好像有點晚了，不過想起來，好像一直沒有問過你。」

「膩了吧！」PATA一秒回答，轉頭回去喝啤酒，彷彿剛才的問題只是問便當要吃魚還是吃肉。

「誒？」

膩了？膩了那現在回來是……

「那傢伙本來就是好奇心很強的人，三十幾歲的人想要嘗鮮也不奇怪的吧？」

「就這樣？」他驚愕，「那麼簡單？」

「出山的話鐵定還有數也數不完一大堆原因啦！但我不想把事情看得太複雜，畢竟對很多人來說，這一個理由就夠了，像你這種一輩子只打算組一個團的人，才是最罕見吧？我是覺得他的決定不怎麼令人意外啦！當初聽到的時候……太久了，有點不記得了，但大概當時就不覺得意外吧。」

「那你覺得他為什麼現在願意回來？」

「就……如果你不小心從唱片架上面弄掉一張齊柏林飛船的專輯，不會想放來聽一聽嗎？」

他愣在原地，以前他會覺得這樣想很膚淺，很不負責任，但現在他覺得，或許這種豁達才是他真正應該學會的。

他想起很久以前，從X退出那些數不清的樂手之中，有一個技術很好的傢伙在臨走前停下腳步，特地回頭對他說了一句：「一般人做樂團是拿愛在做的，你們做樂團是拿命在做的，那精神我很敬佩，但很抱歉，我沒辦法。」

看著眼前總是一臉波瀾不驚的PATA，他忽然意識到，這個人從不吭聲，卻已經拿命陪他玩了數十年。

「PATA。」

「怎？」

「謝謝。」

「不謝。」PATA揮了揮手，仍舊是那一臉波瀾不驚。

隔天香港公演如期舉行。他在鼓座後意識模糊地看著TOSHI的背影，一個新的念頭竄進腦海。

若不是當年TOSHI退團，使X不得不解散，現在他或許已經不能打鼓了，甚至可能已經死了，或者更慘，像醫師生所說的那樣，連動也不能動。

TOSHI擔起罪名離開十年，拯救的是他的命也說不定。


	10. 〈Jade〉即便遁入洋底你仍閃耀如昔

_法國記者問他：「如果可以對十歲的自己說句話，你會說什麼？」他笑了一下，想起〈Jade〉的歌詞，輕聲說：「YOSHIKI就是你的命運。」_

【TOSHI】

二○○九年情人節的前一天，他發現妻子出軌。

妻子與他所景仰的男人糾纏在一起的衣服只是冰山一角，卻也是那冰山一角，讓他第一次正眼往海底看去，把底下綿延不絕的不堪全盡收眼底，過去十年的每一個謊言瞬間變得再透明不過。

為什麼多年前妻子出家去住在別的男人的房子裡，他從來沒懷疑過呢？為什麼質疑那些慈善機構的報導眾多，他卻一個字也沒信呢？為什麼當言語暴力過了頭，變成了肢體暴力，他還堅信那是對自己好呢？只因為當年是她把他深淵中拉出來，他就決定信她一輩子，殊不知那是一雙惡魔的毒爪。

很久以前，當別人問他，如果沒有成為歌手，他想做什麼，他說爸爸，但這件事早在二十七歲那年就已經不可能了。但是忽然有一個女人給了他希望，讓他以為人與人之間只要有牽絆和承諾，還是可以組成幸福的家庭。

起初他以為女人愛他，後來發現女人或許只是可憐他，然後無可奈何放棄他⋯⋯然而那只是他對另一個人的愛情模式。

水，一直都是透明的，一直都很美，反射著暖陽的光彩，但不是看不穿。只因他自始至終都在看自己的影子，而不曾往水底望去，才會不知道腳下走過的那些年全是一場諞局。

他覺得地面如薄冰般裂了開來，回憶的漩渦將他捲入洋底，冰水奪走了他的知覺，海底沒有聲音、沒有陽光，沉重的水堵著他的呼吸⋯⋯張口只剩下淚水的鹹和心中的苦。

*

他是在去拍SOLO新曲的MV時發現這件事的，行尸走肉般地拍完MV後，他獨自搭上回東京的新幹線。

指定席的包廂很空，平常坐得習慣的椅子今天卻怎麼調整都不舒適，他從正向座位換到了反向座位，只是從車窗飛速逝去的鄉村風景帶不走他的回憶，迎面撲來的城市燈火也給不了他未來。

回到東京的家中，他關上大門，伸去開燈的手猶豫了，又垂軟下來，室內唯一的光線來自褲袋內的手機螢幕。

他拿出手機，是YOSHIKI傳來的簡訊，用了六國語言寫「情人節快樂」，其中三國他還看不懂，最後面跟著一串亂碼。

大概是醉了才發這封簡訊的吧？

時間剛過零點，二月十四日情人節。若不是上個月開始HEATH忽然與外界失聯，讓預定二月十三舉行的台灣公演延期，他們今天應該人在台灣彩排晚上浪漫的演唱會才對，他昨天也不可能去拍SOLO的MV，更沒有機會發現他一點也不想發現的事情。以前HEATH總是幫他擋酒，而今HEATH依舊也不肯讓他在人生裡稍微醉一下嗎？即便是這麼痛苦的現實⋯⋯

他不知道這個事實到底是發現的好，還是被蒙在谷底好？

就像這封簡訊，究竟是收到比較好，還是沒有比較好？

他什麼都不知道了。

手機落地，室內最後一絲來自螢幕的光也消失了。他仰天大笑，背靠著門，身子漸漸滑了下去，最後抱住膝蓋哭了起來。

他覺得人生好荒唐。

不僅他放棄一切換來的婚姻是假的，連封無關緊要的情人節簡訊也是假的。

他這輩子，究竟是否曾經被愛過？

如果人生走一遭，卻不曾被愛，那又何必活著⋯⋯

救我⋯⋯誰來救救我⋯⋯

彷彿在回應他呼喚般，包包裡那罐香水滑了出來，只是當他噙著淚打開蓋子，卻發現自己再也聞不到味道。

【YOSHIKI】

他作了一個夢，一個抽象到他相信他認識的中除了HIDE之外沒人能解讀的夢。HIDE沒有在夢裡現身，但他知道，那肯定就是HIDE給他的夢。

夢醒，他根據夢境譜出了一首名為〈Jade〉的曲子，曲子在五月二日HIDE的忌日那天凌晨正式完成了。

HIDE，我答應你，我會幸福地好好活著。

蓋上筆蓋，他把譜拍照，寄給TOSHI，寄給所有團員。

那只是個開端，隔年以東京巨蛋作為始點的世巡起，〈Jade〉成為他們的固定開場曲，帶他們走遍世界，加拿大、英國、法國、荷蘭、德國、智利、巴西、阿根廷、秘魯、墨西哥、韓國、中國、香港、台灣、泰國，然後在不久後的將來，踏上世界級的美國紐約麥迪遜廣場，證明很久以前他說過的那句話——

「如果TOSHI肯回來，X一定會復活。」

【TOSHI】

自那天起幾個月來，他幾乎失去了味覺，即便是最喜歡的甜食，吃起來也是眼淚的味道。

五月東京巨蛋公演當天早上，他替自己煎了法式吐司，拿起餐刀還沒打定主意要從那裡下手，電話就響了，是YOSHIKI。

「TOSHI、TOSHI，曲子收到了嗎？曲名忘記寫了，叫做〈Jade〉。」

「嗯？新曲？」

「對，寄到你信箱了，我們今天表演這首吧？」

他解除筆電的螢幕保護程式，把正在播送的大提琴樂關小聲，點開閃爍的信件。

「哦！收到了。」

附件是一張手寫譜的照片，他等著YOSHIKI解釋，就像過去每一次一樣。

「我打算排在上半場，第幾曲還沒決定，嗯⋯⋯大概就這樣吧！你看一下，沒什麼問題的話我還要跟其他人講⋯⋯」

「嗯？就這樣？」

「嗯。就依你的想法唱吧。」YOSHIKI說。

他的目光停在歌詞裡唯一一句日文。

「YOSHIKI⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？」

「傷痕的傷，少了一劃。」

「啊？真的嗎？」

「嗯，下面那個『勿』的第一劃漏了⋯⋯」他說著，像以前一樣隨手拿起身邊的東西在桌上寫起來，接著才想到這是通電話，YOSHIKI看不見。

電話那頭傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，YOSHIKI似乎也正對著紙本樂譜看，「哪裡啊？」

心念一轉，他放下了餐刀，「不，沒什麼，你接著忙吧！晚上見。」

能少一刀是一刀吧，畢竟想要看懂的人都會看懂的。

後來，他自己在寫這個字的時候，也會不自覺地省去YOSHIKI那時沒寫的那一劃。

掛上電話後，吐司他不切了，直接拿起來對著歌詞吃。逐行讀下來，他嘴角的笑意漸濃，儘管YOSHIKI什麼也沒有說，但他覺得這首就是寫給他的歌。

吐司漸漸又有了味道，一絲淡淡的甜在他嘴裡化開。

他拿起奇異筆，就像在自己的東西上面寫名字一樣，一筆一劃地把YOSHIKI漏寫的曲名填上。

一年後的某個訪談，當法國記者問他：「如果可以對十歲的自己說句話，你會說什麼？」他笑了一下，想起〈Jade〉的歌詞，輕聲說：「YOSHIKI就是你的命運。」

*

東京巨蛋演唱會還發生了另一件事，有個人來了。

YOSHIKI的母親來到後台，關心地問YOSHIKI有沒有好好吃飯，YOSHIKI無奈地笑著，他知道那傢伙肯定希望母親說些讚美演唱會的話。

但也正是這句話，讓他不自覺地移開目光，發現自己沒有臉面對她。他對不起YOSHIKI，也對不起這位在那遙遠的歲月裡，提攜過他的長輩。

他邀請YOSHIKI去東京闖蕩的那年，YOSHIKI的母親曾經偷偷把他叫過去，小小聲對他說：「有你在我比較放心，這個小子動不動就跟人起衝突，也不會做飯，每次一頭栽進音樂裡就忘了時間，自己身體的極限在哪裡也弄不清楚⋯⋯」講了好多好多，而最後就是那一句：「要叫他好好吃飯喔！」

不知道自己十二年前轉身離開的時候，YOSHIKI的母親又是怎麼想的。罪惡感啃食著他，令他抬不起頭來。那時候他只想到自己的生活失衡了，卻沒有想過自己的抉擇會讓身邊人的生活失衡到什麼程度。

對YOSHIKI的才華有信心，相信YOSHIKI的堅強，了解YOSHIKI的人際關係⋯⋯自以為通盤了解對方，就擅自判斷對方可以從心傷康復。即便是再堅強的人，也不應該被這樣對待。

他抿了抿唇，強迫自己上前打招呼。

YOSHIKI的母親看向他，一樣慈祥的雙眼多了幾條皺紋，她握起他的手，儘管手背因為抹了乳液，看起來體面而細緻，他從內側卻能明顯感受到歲月的風霜。

「有你一直當他的朋友真是太好了。」

朋友啊⋯⋯他忽然意識到，那雙慈祥的眼睛，肯定也期待著YOSHIKI找一個體貼的女人，盡快結婚成家吧？

他只能低著頭，道謝還是道歉自己都搞不清楚了，因為他從很久以前就已經是不合格的朋友了。

【YOSHIKI】

他看見母親把TOSHI拉去角落講話，一瞬間忽然覺得自豪，就像在學校弄丟的鉛筆終於找回來了一樣。

妳看妳看，TOSHI回來了喔！我沒有弄丟喔！

他很容易弄丟東西，弄丟的東西也幾乎不曾找回來過。小時候他弄丟東西，隔天就會有新的擺在桌上，因為母親很忙，不太有心力罵他，但絕不會讓他缺東少西。

TOSHI不在的那些年，他回日本看過母親許多次，只有一次，母親忽然提起了TOSHI。那時母親充滿歉意的眼神他忘也忘不了，即便他當下旋即撇開了頭。

那眼神他受不住，也覺得自己不值。

我知道是我的錯，妳罵我呀！又不是妳的錯，為什麼要那樣看我！

那眼神，清清楚楚就是在說：「媽媽很想買給你，但唯獨這個，媽媽買不到。對不起。」

思及至此，他伸手抹掉眼淚。

妳就放心吧！不用買了，TOSHI回來了，我會好好愛惜，不會再搞丟了。

【TOSHI】

他唱過無數次的〈Endless Rain〉說睡眠是麻藥，只是多數時候，他根本痛到無法入睡。他的麻藥是演唱會，那段日子裡，唯有演唱會的彩排和表演的時候，他才能稍微忘記胸口的痛。

失聯的HEATH在春天結束前浮出水面，延期的台灣公演也在五月三十日順利舉行。轉場時間，YOSHIKI把門撞開衝進他的休息室，那時他正在換褲子。

「TOSHI、TOSHI，那個⋯⋯哈哈哈！紅色內褲？是為了要祈求海外演唱會順利嗎？」

他低頭一看，才注意到自己穿著什麼，因為前幾天發生了一些事情，所以整理行李的時候腦袋根本是一片空白。

「托你內褲的福，這次都沒有人發燒感冒呢！對了，我剛才是要來⋯⋯啊！那個，你有沒有新郎裝？」

「新郎裝？」

「就是⋯⋯我要穿婚紗所以⋯⋯」

「你要穿婚紗？」

「啊！就這個吧！」YOSHIKI順手抓起掛在旁邊的白色西裝外套扔給他。

然後YOSHIKI就開始盯著他的下半身，那個目光簡直比舞台聚光燈還熱，他不禁窘迫起來，儘管在YOSHIKI面前全裸也不是沒有過，只是⋯⋯今非昔比。

YOSHIKI抬起頭來，露出一臉遺憾的表情。

⋯⋯為、為什麼要露出一臉遺憾的表情？

YOSHIKI終於說：「真可惜，沒有白長褲，算了，就黑的吧！」

到了登台時間，他依約換好了半套新郎裝，結果反倒是YOSHIKI躲在休息室裡不願出來。

「不是要嫁給我嗎？在扭捏什麼？」

「啊啊⋯⋯穿這樣好像真的一樣⋯⋯」

「穿好了就出來吧！」

「我反悔了！等一下！不要——」

看工作人員都一臉無可奈何，他於是打開房門，把YOSHIKI硬拖出來，一路拉上了舞台，手牽著手奔跑了起來。

他和妻子並沒有舉行過婚禮，所以這次他第一次穿西裝牽著穿婚紗的人，或許紅內褲真的會帶來好運也說不定。

他不禁笑了出來，對觀眾大喊：「新婚快樂！」

只是旋及又想到，無論哪一個婚姻，都是假的。

*

當沒有公演的時候，他的替代麻藥便是甜食。朋友都說台灣是座甜點島，他肯定會喜歡，於是演唱會隔天，他變裝獨自來到永康街吃芒果冰。

五月底的台灣好熱，就算他流了再多的淚，也沒有人發現那不是汗水。

來台灣的前幾天，糾纏他多年的官司最後判決終於下來了，敗訴，法官的判決驗證了他的懷疑。法官說MASAYA透過叨念與暴力，將受害者改造成「願意支付財產給Home of Heart的人」。

叨念與暴力嗎⋯⋯

其實他內心是知道的，在叨念與暴力之下緊緊拴住他的，是愧疚。

他們的婚姻關係，打從一開始就是從他虧欠妻子開始的，他的愧疚最後以金錢的形式源源不絕地流向Home of Heart⋯⋯他也是受到思想改造的人。

他曾經自豪於自己機變百出、看得見細節、總能體察隱情，他並不覺得自己的腦袋差。但如果他的判斷力顯然有問題，那從今而後，他究竟該怎麼思考？又該相信什麼？

芒果冰在他的嘴裡化開，如果幸福也能這麼簡單就好了⋯⋯

昨晚舞台上的YOSHIKI一臉開心地對歌迷說前進世界的夢想終於實現了。

他終於不是扯後腿的人了嗎？他終於⋯⋯把他從YOSHIKI身上奪走十年的夢想還回去了嗎？

如果是這樣，那他是不是已經可以⋯⋯結束這輩子了？

他瞪著手上的湯匙，緩緩地戳向自己的胸口，想像著那是一把尖銳的刀，可以釋放他胸中的血，讓鑲嵌在裡面的痛苦一起流出來，流個精光⋯⋯

他沒有活著的理由，他還在，只因為他也沒有自殺的勇氣。

吃下肚的芒果冰漸漸凍結他的身體，隔著淚水看世界，他覺得自己又回到了冰冷的海底，沉重地沒辦法呼吸，然而他已經不在意自己是否還吸得到空氣。

【YOSHIKI】

海外公演的成功，讓他警醒必須要為自己的身體負責，才能讓X JAPAN走得更遠。二○○九年七月底，他終於下定決心把討論已久的椎間孔擴大手術做了，那時候他已經左手喪失知覺，且右手麻痺了。

然而手術後的復建卻非常不順利，到了八月中，走路都還有困難。他焦急地要為下一次巡迴準備，海外他們才去了兩個地方，不能就停在這裡。終於能夠進行進一步復健後，他每天都逼自己進練習室，即便醫生說這樣太快了，他應該再休息一陣子，但他還有好多承諾要兌現，他好不容易TOSHI回來了，他好不容易重新把HIDE帶上了舞台，他不能停⋯⋯

他最愛的水晶鋼琴現在看起來像冰做的，他身手輕碰琴鍵，凍傷般的冰刺感從指尖傳來，彷彿每個琴鍵都是縮起身子不願被觸碰的寒帶動物。

鼓的感覺更是詭異，整組鼓的高度在他習慣的位置，但他卻覺得自己像在遠遠地操控木偶般，每一面鼓、每一張鈸的位置都不對，坐著的高度也不對勁，踏板感覺離他好遠。

他一再調整鼓的高度，每一下奇怪的觸感都讓他想要改變施力、調整手勢，但那樣只是反讓聲音變得不對而已。觸感和聲音，永遠只會有一個對，X的曲子變得陌生。

他越打越心慌，這到底是誰的身體？不是他的，這不可能是他的身體，他躺在手術台上被麻醉時，一定有誰抽換了他的身體。

本來可以流暢地從左邊的鼓一路過門，打到右後邊的鼓，現在卻像礦坑一樣崎嶇難行。鼓的每一下震動都軟軟悶悶的，傳不進他的軀體，無法和他的靈魂共鳴。

這算什麼X？好不容易重組了X，難道又要垮了嗎？這輩子還有沒有辦法用他自己可以接受的水準在舞台上打鼓、彈琴？

要是統統被奪走了怎麼辦？他還會剩下什麼？被奪走這一切的他，還是不是YOSHIKI？又還有誰會來愛這樣的他？

淚水飆出眼眶，他站了起來，一腳踹向鼓，踹歪了，他又伸出手去推，用盡全身的力氣去踹、去推，終於推倒所有的鼓，鼓哐噹哐噹地滿地滾，他又砸起鈸，最後哭倒在地上。天花板刺眼的燈彷彿是來自神的嘲笑，刺痛著他的眼睛。

他在地上躺了很久很久，因為隔音效果好的關係，根本沒有人發現。

何況他也不在意他的員工有沒有進來找他，他希望能進房來安慰他的人，沒有一個在洛城。

很久以前，他們說好要全團移居海外時，他想去的可是歐洲啊！是因為其他四個人都說美國他們才駐紮洛城的。但從什麼時候開始，洛城就只剩下他一個人了？

⋯⋯其實我早就被拋下了吧？

他沒想到的是，這之後他竟再一次失去TOSHI的聲音。

*

他們又重新開始祝彼此生日快樂了，二○○七年、二○○八年都非常準時，照理說今年也不會例外才對，十月他祝TOSHI生日快樂時並沒有察覺什麼異狀，但當他的生日過了幾天後仍然沒有收到丁點消息時，他忍不住主動撥電話給TOSHI。

電話響了很久才被接通，接通之後對方更是一句話也沒說，他疑惑了半天，還以為是訊號問題，然後他聽見一個鬼魅的嘶啞氣音，覺得自己肯定打錯了，嚇得趕緊掛斷，可是重撥之後就沒有人接了。

他覺得非常奇怪，打聽之下才知道，經紀公司那邊對TOSHI發出X JAPAN的MV拍攝邀請，收到了生病不克赴約的回覆，是精神性的無法發聲，而後續的追蹤郵件則一路被擱置到了十二月中還沒有消息。

不祥的預感在他心中萌芽，人在洛城的他看不見TOSHI，也無法跟TOSHI講上話，但他已經清楚感覺到，TOSHI正在一點一滴地消失⋯⋯

他不能再讓這件事情發生。

*

隔年元旦TOSHI終於赴約拍攝MV，他提前約了TOSHI在錄音室單獨見面。

只是見到TOSHI，他就驚呆了，因為那是和十三年前的今天一模一樣的表情，一九九六年歲末演唱會後那個在他的休息室裡欲言又止的TOSHI。那是覆蓋住了所有委屈之後，平靜得異常的臉。

「我們追求的目標，今後也不會變喔！」當年他說了這句話，沒隔幾天就逃回洛城。

這次他不會逃跑了。

他把TOSHI帶到他的專屬辦公室後方一個隱秘的會議室，支開所有助理，然後砰一聲關上隔音門。

如果我給你一個銅牆鐵壁的房間，把其他人都擋在外頭，你是不是就願意拆掉心上的枷鎖，告訴我，你在想什麼了呢？

「我稍微聽說了，你這陣子過得很辛苦吧⋯⋯」他說。

TOSHI發出一個沙啞的喉音。

「啊，你不用勉強說話沒關係。」

「我脫離MASAYA了⋯⋯」TOSHI用氣若游絲的聲音艱難地說。

「脫離了？這樣啊⋯⋯太好了，」第一次聽到TOSHI親口這麼說，他鬆了一口氣，小聲地說：「我一直很擔心呢⋯⋯」

TOSHI的嘴巴動了動，但這次沒有發出聲音來。

這時的TOSHI一臉病容，非常憔悴，談話的過程中，他發現了TOSHI臉上的傷，忍不住用手輕輕觸上。「你的身體還好嗎？」

「嗯，已經好多了。」

怎麼會好？他仔細一看，才發覺TOSHI的脖子也有傷痕，用手指輕輕撥開領子，傷痕還一路往下延續。他另一隻手也忍不住湊上去，把衣服繼續往下剝，一股衝動引導著他，他想知道傷痕究竟延伸到何處，更想看看很久沒有好好瞧過的TOSHI的身體，如果這樣就能一路看進對方的心裡⋯⋯但TOSHI這時忽然低下頭去，他不得不鬆開手。

「事實上我被騙了，所有東西也全部被奪走了，這次工作結束之後，我打算辦理破產手續，後續也還有訴訟要進行⋯⋯」

那個聲音令他心碎，心碎得不忍再聽。

【TOSHI】

「事實上，我之前也過得很辛苦呢⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說。

他驚訝地抬頭，忽然意識到，每一次YOSHIKI最脆弱的時候他都不在；而他脆弱的時候，儘管YOSHIKI不見得說得出什麼暖心的話，但不是一直都在嗎？

記得十九年前他聲帶開刀時，術後YOSHIKI拿了好大一束玫瑰到醫院看他。

「嘿！」

「啊，YOSHIKI⋯⋯咦？玫瑰？」

「因為其他的花怎麼看都不喜歡，所以還是送玫瑰。」

「哈哈哈，送玫瑰啊⋯⋯要跟我求婚嗎？」

他那時就是隨口說了一句，然後YOSHIK就把整束九十九的玫瑰往他臉上揮，不知道打了幾下，花瓣飛得到處都是，為了不要被醫院的人罵，最後只好連他這個病人也下床來，兩個人一起跪在地上撿玫瑰花。

他不禁笑那時的自己不懂得浪漫，要是一切重來，他鐵定要拾起一朵告白。

今非昔比。

今天的YOSHIKI戴著黑色的頸圈，黑襯衫外是鮮紅色的長版翻領薄外套，看起來非常有王者風範，完全沒有剛從低谷爬出來的樣子。

不是備受保護的王者，而是一輩子和傷痛奮戰的鬥士啊⋯⋯

「你摸我的手。」YOSHIKI伸出左手說，他不明所以地依言撫上，YOSHIKI卻忽然害羞地笑了出來，手也縮了回去，但很快又再伸出來。「不是這麼溫柔地摸啦！是一般握手或不小心的那種觸碰⋯⋯不過也一樣，都會有感覺。」

嗯？什麼感覺？他揚起眉毛用眼神發問。

「其實現在左手還是有痲痹的現象，如果有人摸的話會有類似觸電般麻麻的感覺。」YOSHIKI解釋道，「就算是你剛才那樣很輕很柔地摸也一樣。」

他點頭表示理解，YOSHIKI又繼續說下去，「身體的感覺也很奇怪，因為身上有縫線的關係，所以左右搖晃的時候會有拉扯的感覺⋯⋯雖然還是很不習慣，但一切都比之前好了。後來因為甲狀腺出了問題⋯⋯其實是因為不知道哪裡出了問題，去醫院檢查還被說癌症的可能性很高，於是就把百分之八十的遺書都寫好了⋯⋯」YOSHIKI輕描淡寫地笑著帶過這些可怕的事情，「不過做了一大堆各式各樣的檢查之後，就發現只是甲狀腺亢進⋯⋯也不能說只是啦！但總比癌症好多了嘛！本來是應該要吃藥的，不過因為在吃的藥已經很多了，所以⋯⋯累的時候，嗯，就拚了吧！」

他一面聽一面凝視著YOSHIKI，YOSHIKI的頭髮變長了，帶著微微的捲度，看起來好美。不知道這次會留到什麼時候呢？

手術後的YOSHIKI彷彿重生了一樣，散發著浴火鳳凰的光輝，雙眼晶亮無比，冬日之火般的暖度一點一滴地隨著溫柔的嗓音傳入他的心中，他漸漸覺得YOSHIKI面對傷痛的勇氣似乎也能體現在自己身上。

如果他從來沒有離開這個人身邊，或許會比現在更勇敢一點吧？

【YOSHIKI】

TOSHI用嘶啞而破碎的嗓音斷續地說起退團那些年的一切，以及這幾個月來每一個伸出援手的恩人，中間好幾次都小聲到只剩下氣音，數度哽咽。

他很高興TOSHI終於脫離險境，只是他也發現，自己似乎從來都幫不到TOSHI，十三年前亦然。

TOSHI說要退團的那天他記得清清楚楚，他甚至記得自己當初在那把玫瑰吉他上彈了哪幾組琶音，因為那些音在往後的日子一再入侵他的夢境。他更記得當時心中被抽空的感覺，好像無論弦撥得再用力，心臟也無法與之共鳴。

他覺得很不習慣，以前的TOSHI很強大，不僅身體強壯，也總是充滿活力，還能妥當地應對一切人事，知道什麼該做、什麼不該。

小時候TOSHI比他高，直到後來他比TOSHI高的時候，TOSHI的肩膀仍然比他寬闊、身形比他結實，臉部輪廓也比他更有男人味。他總是用瞻仰的目光望著這個比他矮的人，同時苦惱著自己練不出肌肉，老是掛病號，又控制不住脾氣。

但現在不一樣，他的身體健壯了，脾氣⋯⋯可以說比以前好多了吧？這可不是他自己臭美，而是常年關注他的死忠歌迷和身邊的工作人員都這麼說。雖然任性、脫軌跟愛哭據說是進步得不多，好吧，他們原話其實是「簡直一模一樣」。

想岔了，總之，他很不習慣自己是比較健康、比較壯的那一個，也很不習慣看見明明TOSHI在，自己卻已經不需要他就能把場子掌握得很好的事實。所以有時候他明明知道後面要接什麼，卻還是想把棒子丟給TOSHI。然而，越來越常發生的情況是，TOSHI根本沒有聲音可以陪他胡鬧，歲月的暗傷只會與日俱增。可即便是看起來搖搖欲墜的TOSHI，他仍然本能地想要依賴。

記得剛出道頭幾年，他甚至曾經禁止TOSHI在演唱會上哭、在訪談裡笑，即便是後台和錄音室，他也不只一次用目標把每一個TOSHI身上破開流露出脆弱的缺口封了起來。或許他只是怕這個人稍微對外示弱了，他就沒有了依靠。

他不是不懂TOSHI，他哪會不懂TOSHI，只是他過去從來沒有學會好好接受TOSHI的每一部分。

*

在他們離開房間之前，他喊住TOSHI，拿出一條柔軟的白色圍巾繞在TOSHI的脖子上。

「啊，臉上的傷痕可能要再麻煩化妝師了，錄影的準備應該會花比較多的時間，真是不好意思還要造成大家的麻煩⋯⋯」發現他注意到傷痕的事情，TOSHI先開口道歉。

「沒關係唷。」

明明就傷成這樣了，為什麼還要道歉呢？

原本全身黑的打扮，再加上了柔和的米白色之後，TOSHI顯得稍微有點血色了。他忽然覺得激動，再也克制不住，全身顫抖地緊緊抱住TOSHI。

「我們追求的目標可以調整，只要你在就好了⋯⋯好嗎？無論什麼事情我都會全力幫忙的⋯⋯」

有你在了，我們的目標才會是我們的目標啊⋯⋯

「沒事。」結果反而是TOSHI在安慰他。TOSHI一手輕按著他的後腦，在他的額頭落下一吻，「我沒事，事情已經在好轉了。我會好起來的，你一定也是。」

偷偷擦掉眼淚之後，他們帶著複雜的心情迎接了後續連著幾天的MV拍攝。

拍攝過程中的每一次休息，他都會搶在醫師之前走到TOSHI身邊確認狀況，他就是放不下心。但每一次TOSHI都露出逞強的微笑，用很沒說服力的嘶啞聲音說：「我只是沒有聲音，其他部分都還好好的，別這麼擔心。」

那樣的TOSHI讓他沒辦法揮手道別，但他知道，錄影結束之後，TOSHI不消幾天就得趕回日本，很多法律問題等著TOSHI去處理，沒有一件耽誤得了。

他發現此時像流浪貓一樣殘破的TOSHI，眼神透出了無比的堅定，閃耀著一股新的光彩。

他終於放心地笑了，因為那個眼神他懂，那就是他每一次被從演唱會現場強行帶往醫院時的眼神。


	11. 〈Born to Be Free〉闔眼才能看見燦陽綻露

_十三年前他沒有救TOSHI，但這一次，他不會再放手。_

【TOSHI】

有一句話他始終沒有對YOSHIKI說，而十三年來，他一直討厭著那個說不出口的自己。

在二○○九年底的成田機場，搭上前往洛城的班機前，他發覺自己沒有什麼新年新希望，只知道這次那句話一定要說。但他見到光芒四射的YOSHIKI後，又說不出口了，何況他還有別的事情必須告訴YOSHIKI。

——我決定拍完MV就不再唱歌了。

只要唱了歌，就會有錢、有好生活過，但身邊的人卻會漸漸變得奇怪，所以如果我更在意的是人，是不是不要唱歌就好了呢？

在錄音室裡的那間隔音會議室中，他本有機會告訴YOSHIKI的，但他沒有，他沒辦法對重生的YOSHIKI說出那樣的話。在冒著生命危險也要站上舞台的YOSHIKI面前，為了安生想放棄唱歌的自己實在太過渺小。

何況他又如何能在YOSHIKI第二次做好進軍國際的萬全準備時，再一次辜負這個人、再一次拋下YOSHIKI？

浴火鳳凰給他的勇氣只撐到了拍攝結束，當工作人員熄掉聚光燈，開始收拾器材時，他發覺剛才為止的堅強和周遭的氣溫一樣，急速冷卻下來。

他收拾好行李，站在自己的休息室門前重新考慮起這件事。他的回程機票不是今天，還有時間猶豫。於是他伸手要拉門把，這時YOSHIKI卻砰地推門進來。

「啊，你別走！」這話YOSHIKI幾乎是衝口而出，視線對上的兩人都驚訝得停了動作。

你希望我留下嗎？

你終於希望我留下了嗎？

視線交匯的時長觸及了尷尬的界限，YOSHIKI先低下了頭，說：「我訂了餐廳，一起吃飯吧？」

語畢YOSHIKI又抬起頭來，但嘴唇緊緊貼著牙齒，相當緊張的樣子。他疑惑地眨了眨眼，微微一笑緩和氣氛。

「現在？有餐廳營業嗎？」他說，但聲音沒發出來，YOSHIKI讀了他的嘴型。

「明天晚上你行嗎？還沒要回國吧？」

「好唷！」

YOSHIKI關上門後，他忽然沒力氣開門了，只能兀自盯著門把忍住淚水。

如果剛才我告訴你我不想唱歌了，你還會要我別走嗎？

【YOSHIKI】

TOSHI圍著他送的米白色絲巾赴約了。TOSHI一直都很聰明，一點小小的暗示也能解讀三層直到骨子裡，他希望那條絲巾的意思順利傳達過去了。

不是項鍊、不是手環，只是條輕輕一扯便能鬆開的絲巾。意味著我要你，但我也放你自由。今後，我只會是一條絲巾的重量，絕對不會是你的負擔。喜歡的話就把我圍上吧，不必結實地環繞脖子，就是輕輕披著，讓絲巾散在胸前也好。不用再為了我故作堅強，想哭的時候，就拿起我來擦眼淚吧。

因為無論你是什麼樣子，我都接受。

*

他在餐廳訂了兩個位子，熟識的老闆很給面子地給了他一個大包廂，但實在太大了。包廂大桌子自然也就大，按照TOSHI現在的喉嚨狀況，桌子不用多大他就已經聽不見TOSHI的聲音了，耳朵再好都沒有用。

因為有太多話想聊，他實在等不及TOSHI把字寫完，便很快放棄筆談，把椅子拉到TOSHI旁邊一起吃，這才終於可以聽得見細微的聲音。

那是嘶啞奇異嗓音，跟演唱會吼啞的不同，倒像被皮條勒緊脖子，緊繃而動彈不得。這樣的嗓音讓人幾乎聽不出個所以然來，他必須很專注地看著TOSHI的嘴唇，才能判讀內容。

看著看著，竟有種想吻上去的衝動。

童話故事裡不都有那神奇的一吻嗎？醒不過來的人會醒來，變成石頭、變成金子的東西也都會復原，那對失去聲音的人或許也有效呀？

他真的親了。

他絕不會承認自己這樣就喝多了，或是眼前那兩片靈動的薄唇有那麼人一點點醉人，但這無疑是他第一次這麼深切地感受到自己早已習以為常的出格行為竟如此難以收拾。

TOSHI的雙唇不動了，停滯成一個疑惑的倒梯形，齒貝上沾了一小抹巧克力醬，看起來像是個玩具被搶走的三歲小娃。

他連忙扭開臉，緊閉起雙唇，在桌上胡摸亂找起來，差點把整盤巧克力蛋糕給掀了，但他手裡的湯匙早就不知道被他丟到哪裡去了。

他聽見TOSHI咳了一聲，那肯定是想笑又笑不出來的聲音，他的臉又更紅了，只恨自己沒事把頭髮弄捲做什麼，臉都蓋不住一半。

服務生過來幫他換餐具的時候他只能假裝擦嘴，盡可能把火燙的臉藏在餐巾後。

從以前就是這種性格，無論想做什麼事情，都是還沒想好就立刻不顧後果地做了，他也拿自己沒辦法。

他的背部一下子出滿了汗，覺得口乾舌燥起來，不禁緊張地猛舔嘴唇，舌尖卻嚐到了苦中帶甜的滋味。

等一下，這個味道是⋯⋯

他的目光移向TOSHI吃了兩口的巧克力蛋糕，以其他自己面前一口都還沒動的蛋糕。

啊啊啊啊啊——

尖叫聲在他腦中炸開。

他偷偷往旁瞄了一眼，發覺TOSHI果然在笑，不過連笑也笑不出聲來。TOSHI好像接著又講了什麼，但他實在沒有勇氣這時候還繼續盯著TOSHI的嘴唇，所以沒能解讀。

TOSHI發覺他沒在看，於是拿起筆開始寫：「誒？為什麼突然親⋯⋯」

他飛快把紙條抽走，撕成碎片。

拜託已經夠難為情了，不要白紙黑字再寫一遍啊！留下證據等一下服務生看到了怎麼辦啊？我可是這裡的常客啊！

「我知道你想問什麼啦！不要寫出來！」他困窘地噓聲喊道，還是不太敢看TOSHI。

然而TOSHI目光像雷射般燒著他，他只好老實把童話故事的想法說出來，TOSHI玩味地勾起嘴角。

「啊啊，你不要一臉不信的樣子！真的是這樣啊！不然你以為我為什麼會沒事親⋯⋯」

服務生果然來了，他一秒自動消音。

可惡，早知道不要約在外頭了！

【TOSHI】

因為聽不見的關係，YOSHIKI只好把椅子搬來坐在他旁邊一起吃，明明桌子這麼大，兩個大男人卻坐得肩膀貼肩膀，實在有點尷尬；也因為聽不見的關係，YOSHIKI常常低頭靠近他，撥開頭髮努力側耳傾聽，不僅微捲的髮絲不時搔到他的鼻頭，身上的香水味也跟著撲鼻而來，讓他加倍困窘。

靠太近了啦⋯⋯啊，耳下那片肌膚好白呀！好像很嫩很好吃的樣子⋯⋯

YOSHIKI接下來那個吻更是讓他一下子當機，還被巧克力醬噎了一下，然後恍惚地傻笑著。

嘴唇軟軟的好舒服啊⋯⋯好舒服⋯⋯啊，好熱。

替兩人添了酒之後，服務生回去了，終於回去了。這讓兩個人都鬆了一口氣，現場氣氛卻變得不太一樣。

於是他就這樣盯著YOSHIKI的臉，盯了好久好久，到YOSHIKI開始不由自主地狂抓瀏海亂找話題。他露齒一笑，又送了一口巧克力蛋糕進嘴裡，吃進去之前還先舔了兩口。

他發誓他不是故意的，只是因為內餡的熔岩真的有點燙口。

「你幹嘛一直那樣看我啦！」YOSHIKI指著他說。

「因為我發不出聲音嘛！」這句話沒有聲音。

「你說什麼啦？講慢一點，我讀唇語。」YOSHIKI湊近，但猶豫了一下又忽然退了一點。

反正聲音出不來，他索性胡鬧起來。

「因為你很可愛所以忍不住一直看。」這句話也沒有聲音。

「等一下，你剛才講了奇怪的東西對吧？什麼可愛什麼忍耐的？」

他笑了起來，繼續逗YOSHIKI。

「因為我喜歡你。」這句依然無聲。

「等等等一下！我知道你講了什麼，」YOSHIKI受不了地仰頭尷尬笑著，「不不不，我雖然知道但是也不知道你到底講了什麼⋯⋯啊哈哈你知道我在講什麼嗎？我自己都不知道了，你到底要講什麼啦！」

「因為我愛你。」他的聲音忽然出來了，遠比他想像的大聲，連他自己都嚇了一跳，YOSHIKI也跟著瞪大眼。

他原本要說的不是這個，雖然他遲早必須面對這個事實，但他丁點告白的心理準備都沒做，只是抱著反正沒聲音就啥都試試的心情，沒想到⋯⋯

而且這句話和剛才那個吻在同一頓飯出現讓氣氛變得更加微妙，他看見YOSHIKI的臉蛋又一次瞬間緋紅。

後來他在訪談上說，因為氣氛很輕鬆，所以聲音不知不覺就恢復了，連YOSHIKI也很驚訝。不過YOSHIKI驚訝有很高成分是因為別的事情，這部分就不需要讓媒體知道了。

或許唯有當聲音被奪走，他才能說出內心話。

而若要細究他的聲音為什麼回來了，只因他把鎖在喉上的心結解開了。

【YOSHIKI】

雖然想也知道TOSHI是鬧他玩的，但那句話還是讓他腦中一片空白，一下子錯過了吐槽的時機，現在說什麼都晚了，只好低低應了聲嗯。

TOSHI一臉泰然自若，轉身回去吃甜點，彷彿要把握剛拿回來的嗓音一般，說了好多話讚美那道甜點，還找來廚師請教細節，廚師被讚揚得都不好意思起來了。

在TOSHI跟廚師說話時，他終於把第一口蛋糕送進嘴裡，味覺刺激立刻又把那一吻的畫面拉了回來，他倏地兩頰一熱，趕緊用手捂住嘴，忙找水喝，要把那個味道沖掉。

「怎麼了嗎？」TOSHI探頭繞過廚師問他。

「沒有⋯⋯」他灌了幾口水後忙搖頭。

「還好嗎？臉都紅了。」TOSHI說。

雖然他很高興TOSHI的聲音恢復了，但這時候他只希望TOSHI閉嘴。

「沒有，我只是很熱⋯⋯不是，裡面很熱嘛！裡面的熔岩，你的那個不熱嗎？蛋糕⋯⋯很熱吧？」

TOSHI衝著他露齒笑沒回話，廚師找了個理由告辭了。

「怎麼樣？好不好吃？」TOSHI身子微微前傾，問道。

「好吃⋯⋯就是因為好吃才預約這家餐廳的嘛！你忽然反客為主幹嘛？」

「瞧你吃得滿嘴都是，來，擦一下！」說著TOSHI拿了餐巾，一臉壞笑地伸手過來。

「哇，不要！我自己擦，你走開啦！」

「都過了四十年了吃相還是一樣呢⋯⋯」

「你吃相才糟糕，吃什麼都用拋的！連花生巧克力⋯⋯」

「嗯？你都忘了，你小時候⋯⋯」

然後兩人一路從幼稚園開始把有的沒的話題全聊了一遍，聊到了餐廳的關門時間，才不得不往戶外移動。

讓這餐結束在這裡果然還是太突兀了，而且他也不想就這麼放TOSHI回旅館。

「你⋯⋯接下來沒事吧？」他不知道自己在吞吐些什麼。

「有。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯」

「要睡覺。」

他用力推了TOSHI一下，TOSHI酒喝多了，嘿嘿笑著往旁踉蹌了兩步，眼看再幾步就要掉到人行道外，他只好趕緊上前把人拉回來。

「到底有沒有啦？」

「睡覺很重要啊！你看，要維持這一頭黑髮⋯⋯你就是因為都沒在睡覺，所以頭髮都不黑了⋯⋯」

「這明明是染的⋯⋯胡說八道什麼啦！那你下次見到我的時候我就會整頭白髮了？」

「我看你去把頭髮漂白好了！一定會很適合你的，白雪公主⋯⋯」

「白雪公主的頭髮根本不是白色的好不好？啊，我想起來了，以前你不是漂色漂到睡著，結果醒來之後整頭變成白色嗎？」

「有嗎？」

「明明就有。」

「沒有喔⋯⋯」

「明明就有！」

「沒有喔⋯⋯今晚什麼事都沒有，你想把我怎麼樣都行⋯⋯」

「啥？話題繞回來了啊？那來我家吧！等一下，什麼怎麼樣？聽起來好下流⋯⋯對了，前陣子YOSHIKI WINE的新樣品送來了，一起喝吧？」

TOSHI不知道是醉過頭了還是純粹耍他耍得開心，笑彎了眼，說：「一切聽你使喚。」

【TOSHI】

YOSHIKI位於北好萊塢的這間房子已經買超過十年了，只是當時候他們就已經不是會去對方家裡的關係了，所以這還是他第一次造訪。

四輛車寬的銀色鐵門向內滑開，車子穿過長長的私人車道，骨白色石牆內側是在嚴冬落盡葉片的成排枯木。車子停妥後，YOSHIKI推開白色鋼琴烤漆的大門，領著他進入一片雪白世界。

YOSHIKI的上一幢房子也是帶著透明感的黑白基調，如同水晶鋼琴一般，這一幢也不例外，只是他覺得這一幢的色彩又更少了。

一進門便看見墨黑色的平台鋼琴遠遠擺在底端的六扇落地窗前，十分氣派，左側的餐廳擺著十人座的長桌，右側有個小吧台，接著是挑高兩層的客廳，客廳落地窗外還有附帶三溫暖的游泳池。廚房藏在小走道後的一扇白色的小門後，YOSHIKI說會定期請專人來做菜。

整個一樓無一例外的白色大理石地磚散發著寒氣，透過拖鞋從腳掌竄進他了身體，YOSHIKI的家像一間乾淨的畫廊，幾乎感覺不出生活氣息，他不禁問道：「YOSHIKI，可以讓我看看你房間嗎？好久沒看了。」

「去吧、去吧！」YOSHIKI依序打開電控燈光、暖爐和電視，一面往樓梯的方向比。

他回到大門邊，一個人沿著純白色的地毯踏上了二樓。和一樓一樣，每間房間都收拾得相當整齊，彷彿閒置多時的別墅，但他彎身摸了一下沙發，沒有灰塵，顯然還是有定期請人打掃的。

來到YOSHIKI的臥室，他靜靜地闔上門，隔絕一樓電視傳來的新聞播報聲，然後閉上眼，再睜開。

臥室裡從沙發、被套到鬧鐘，依然沒有黑白以外的顏色，唯一的溫度來自米色柔光的浴室。

他想像著YOSHIKI工作完回到房間，打著哈欠依序脫下外衣，走進浴室，按下按摩浴缸旁的音響。身上最後一件衣服也滑下後，YOSHIKI踏入熱水中，在氤氳中閉目養神，然後披上浴袍穿過水霧走進房間，來不及吹頭髮就在鬆軟床鋪上睡著了，睡夢中或許還翻了個身，浴袍滑了開來，從髮絲滑到後頸的小水珠蒸發帶走了熱量，在白皙的皮膚上留下些許疙瘩，只是沒有一雙手能替那個身軀蓋上被子。

他重新睜開眼，讓手指手指從床尾掃過床緣，最後輕輕碰了一下枕頭，揣度了一下YOSHIKI的臉會在什麼位置。

但即便他和YOSHIKI是進得了房間的關係，又如何呢？他現在大可躺在這張床上，只是那也無法代表什麼。

走出房間，他來到走廊末端的扶手旁，從二樓鳥瞰客廳，此刻兩台電視正播放著溫馨的傢俱廣告，中央的壁爐升起了暖暖的火光，稍稍填補了方才的空寂感，只是他仍舊想問一句——

住在這樣的地方，不寂寞嗎？

*

下樓後，YOSHIKI從酒櫃的門後探出頭來問他。

「怎麼樣？」

「意想不到地很整齊呢！」

「因為不常回來，」YOSHIKI訕笑，「大多數時間都在錄音室，真要說起來，大概錄音室才是我的家吧！」

「我也差不多，待在家裡的時間都沒有在外面跑的多。說也奇怪，明明就快要沒有家了，卻不怎麼留戀。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI開了紅酒以後，話題很快又回到了歡樂的小時候。

「以前你吉他彈得好爛呀！每次遇到琶音就會卡住，還好你改唱歌了。」

「哈哈哈！我的手不巧嘛！」

「那時候我的節奏也會飄，每次合到後來就對不上了⋯⋯」

「對對對，不知不覺就衝了，而且我跟你講你都不信，後來TAIJI說你就聽了⋯⋯」他噘嘴道。

「TAIJI節奏感好嘛！」

「嗯，的確好。」

「TAIJI啊⋯⋯TAIJI最近在幹嘛呀？」

「前兩年身體很不好的樣子，做了個大手術，還出現併發症，還好最後順利挺過去了。」

「啊，對，我有聽說⋯⋯我也手術，TAIJI也手術啊⋯⋯」

「嗯，還好都活下來了，我也算是死裡逃生吧？」

「說到這個⋯⋯」YOSHIKI移開了視線，往鋼琴的方向看去，「我做了一首新歌，要聽聽看嗎？」

說著YOSHIKI放下了酒，去拿譜給他。他接過譜，看著YOSHIKI歪七扭八的手寫字，不禁咬住下唇笑了起來。以前YOSHIKI給他的草譜，每張至少會寫錯一個漢字。這首歌是全英文，他卻還是不自覺地尋找著那個錯字。

細讀那張譜，他不禁笑自己太容易被誘惑，可任誰聽了這個旋律，都不可能放棄唱歌的。

「你看得懂吧？有一個錄音師跟我合作好多年了，到現在還經常說看不懂我的字，真的有這麼醜嗎？」

「的確很醜啊。」

「啊哈？為什麼被你一說就覺得特別火大，你的字才醜吧？以前不是有個老師說⋯⋯哎？那是哪個老師呀？」

「你的字很醜，但我都看得懂喔！」

然後他看見YOSHIKI像隻小白兔一樣在那邊沾沾自喜，模樣可愛得讓人想從頭頂一把抓起來揣進懷裡。

他偷笑著仔細讀完歌詞，覺得這時半醉的自己比過去十二年都還要清醒。

「〈Born to be Free〉，這歌名取得真好⋯⋯」

他已經提出離婚協議，申請破產，甚至連聲音都差點沒拿回來。這就是他的谷底，再也沒有什麼更可怕的了。如果人生可以重新開始，那YOSHIKI絕對是他第一個要抓住的人。他總是習慣接受別人的提議，上一場婚姻是這樣，還有生活中太多事情也都是這樣，這一次，他要自己選擇他要的關係。

【YOSHIKI】

彷彿新生一般，TOSHI的聲音變了。

嗓音依舊是他懷念的樣子，卻有著非常細微入理的變化。他記得最早是帶著壞男孩味道的調皮沙啞聲，剛重組的時候是彷彿緊緊貼著人那種黏著度高的親暱，現在的聲音清澈透明，卻飽含了更多從前沒有的東西。TOSHI聲音變得豐富，而且很可靠，像是有無盡的情愫要向你傾吐，也像是一個人就可以頂天立地站在那裡，什麼都不再害怕。

想被這種聲音擁抱啊⋯⋯

*

「你之後打算怎麼辦？」

「應該會先辦一場演唱會，辦理破產手續後就真的什麼都沒有了，不立刻開始工作不行。」

「無論什麼事情我都會盡力幫忙的。」

「其實⋯⋯如果可以的話，我希望請你擔任製作⋯⋯」

「好！」他說完之後才發覺自己好像回得太快了，彷彿他渴望了多久似地。

像是看穿他一般，TOSHI大笑著往後倒，笑得腳都離地了。

「你笑那麼爽幹什麼！」

「沒有沒有⋯⋯哈哈哈！一切聽你使喚呀！要把我怎麼樣都行喔！」

或許他真的是需要那個承諾，好確保TOSHI這次回日本不會就此消失。

十三年前他沒有救TOSHI，但這一次，他不會再放手。

*

醒來時，他發現他們各自在客廳的兩座長沙發上睡著了，地上躺著從他手裡滑落的酒杯。

邀請人家來家裡，卻讓人家睡在沙發上啊⋯⋯

不過話說回來，來他家做客的人，有好好睡在客房裡的似乎沒幾個，倒餐桌、趴地板、掛健身椅上的都有，還有掉一只鞋就醉醺醺地走了的，只差沒有睡泳池裡的。

啊，要是真的睡在游泳池裡，也回不了家了。

他走到TOSHI的沙發邊，低頭看著那張眉頭深鎖的睡臉。TOSHI蜷縮在沙發上的樣子在偌大的客廳裡仍顯得格外迷你，把自己抱得緊緊的睡姿像隻害怕的小動物，彷彿不這樣嚴實地護著身子，就會連心也被偷走一樣。

以前TOSHI不是這樣睡的，即便知道他隨時有可能衝進房間把所有東西砸爛，甚至把床翻過去，TOSHI還是每一次都四仰八叉地睡得十分安心。那曾是看在他這個常年失眠的人眼裡最討厭的睡姿，現在他卻懷念起來。

在你眼裡，世界已經變得這麼可怕了嗎？那個你曾經說只要有我們倆就能征服的世界。

他伸手輕碰TOSHI臉上的黑色傷痕，原先蓋住眼睛的絲巾於是滑到了地上，他蹲下來拾起絲巾把玩著。

一直以來他都覺得，TOSHI好像不是很想要他送的禮物，即便是一臉誠摯地道謝的時候，即便是開心地把禮物抱在懷裡往臉上蹭的時候，他還是覺得TOSHI想要的似乎是別的東西。

我可以給你一切，問題是，你究竟想要什麼？

他轉身將背靠在TOSHI睡著的沙發前，在冰涼的大理石地板上坐了下來，盯著壁爐裡搖曳的火光思索著。

如果家裡有一個人，我是不是就會更常回家了呢？

這個世界上有無數的人需要我作為一個音樂家，所以我才成為了今天的樣子，只是從來沒有人需要我作為一個⋯⋯

什麼人？

我想成為TOSHI的什麼人？

*

送別時，他不知道該對TOSHI說些什麼，欲言又止了好幾次。大門半開著，他的手指不自覺地搔刮著門板上的波浪狀縱紋，喀噠喀噠地形成一段焦躁的節奏。

TOSHI按住他不安的手，輕聲說：「我會回來的。」

「接下來一起加油吧！」

「一直以來⋯⋯謝謝你。」

「別這麼說，那下次⋯⋯日本見？」

「嗯，日本見。」TOSHI對他露出溫暖的淺笑，「啊，YOSHIKI⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「這些年放你一個人，抱歉了。」


	12. 〈Tears〉無數長夜我仰望異國的天空擁抱寂寞

_四十年的羈絆是心上插了一把日本刀，斜斜從胸口劃開一個X，如同《Vanishing Vision》的封面。一刀是他往自己身上劃的，另一刀是TOSHI劃的，而同樣的傷痕，TOSHI胸前也有一個。_

【TOSHI】

決斷關係很簡單，難的是重新開始。

在最冷的季節回到日本，本該隨著春芽一同展開新生的他，卻發覺自己依然困在陰暗潮濕的土壤中，不知道春天的方向在哪一邊。

受害者對Home of Heart的訴訟最後以和解收場，然而他名下實際上歸HOH管的網站都還持續營運，他無權制止或收回權利，也就是說可能會有不知情的新受害者買下他和MASAYA合作的舊專輯，讓錢流入不良用途，所以他必須寫書說明整個陷阱，以及他一路深陷的故事。

那是他的責任，卻也是個近乎自毀的過程。他以為破產、離婚、「告別過去」演唱會，以及訴訟等一切塵埃落定他就能無事一身輕向前走，然而當他開始往記憶裡翻找，挖掘每一塊骯髒又尖銳的碎片，他才發覺自己被刮得柔腸寸斷，甚至幾度惱羞成怒跟律師大吵，抑或把借宿的友人別宅破壞得滿目瘡痍。他每每在乾掉的淚痕與殘骸中醒來，責怪自己太過情緒化，只是再次定睛細看過去的資料，比起扯爛文件，他更想把自己撕碎。原先預定二月出版的書一再延遲，最後他只能讓出版社掛上無限延期的公告。

是在那個時候，他接到了YOSHIKI從洛城打來的電話。

「TOSHI，我想開始安排主音錄製了，你最快什麼時候有空？」

他閉上眼睛笑了，「好，我明天就去。」

「啊？明天？」YOSHIKI愣了下，笑了起來，「不不，我是說洛城喔！不是東京還大阪啥的，連線錄音果然還是不方便呢！都要回放才知道錄得怎樣，現場聽都會延遲⋯⋯」

「嗯，無論哪裡我都去。」他往椅背倒去，全身肌肉放鬆下來，痠痛在肌膚底下悄悄擴散，他這才意識到整理出書資料的自己有多緊繃。

「啊啊，還有你的經紀方，和我那邊更新一下聯絡方式吧？要是東西寄到以前的地方就糟了⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI還說了好多話，但無論是重要的還是不重要的，都被他當成了床邊故事傻笑著聽，他覺得自己像個從水溝裡被撈起的破布娃娃，只願忘記世界的遼闊⋯⋯只求一個主人帶走⋯⋯

但轉身離開從來不能解決問題，被拋諸腦後的一切終究會以意想不到的方式找上門來。

*

YOSHIKI向美籍朋友借了一間閒置的度假小屋，給他當作錄音期間的落腳處，律師和心理醫生也支持他出國散心，於是他在那裡住了三個多月，度過了剩餘的春天，或許是洛城比日本乾燥得多的空氣，讓他暫時忘記了淚水。

這天深夜，他錄完音回到家，卻發現屋裡亂成一團。天花板的燈幾乎全被扯了下來，沙發被割爛了，棉絮散得滿桌滿地，原先放在桌上櫃裡的東西全被砸到了地面，電子產品無一例外被摔爛。廚房的餐具則被搜刮一空，刀子插得到處都是，看起來怵目驚心。

他巡視一圈，心沉了下來。

手機響了，是YOSHIKI，他猶豫了一下還是接起來，畢竟錄音工作正如火如荼地進行，很可能是重要的事。

「喂？」

一陣窸窣後，電話裡傳來YOSHIKI輕鬆又帶點玩鬧的聲音：「喂？喂喂？TOSHI、TOSHI我看到一個很棒的東西喔！你看看你喜不喜歡⋯⋯咦？TOSHI你在哪呀？我看不見。」

「我剛到家，嗯？什麼意思？」

「喂喂？你的螢幕壞了嗎？誒，不是螢幕，那個叫什麼⋯⋯眼鏡？不對，鏡⋯⋯鏡頭！」

他疑惑地拿開手機，看見YOSHIKI的臉出現在螢幕上，「喔，是視訊啊？」

「啊，看到了看到了！你那邊怎麼那麼暗？你要睡了？」

「還沒，不過現在有點⋯⋯」他猶豫著，借來的屋子變成這樣YOSHIKI總得知道的，但在那之前，如果他可以先把「那個」處理掉就好了，唯獨那一部分他不想讓YOSHIKI看見。

「啊，逆光了，TOSHI你變全黑了，好可怕唷！」

「我轉一下，」他邊說邊在殘骸裡試圖移動，「那個，YOSHIKI，我現在有點不方便⋯⋯哎唷！」他踩到一個不明斜面，失去重心跌進殘骸中，手機也掉了。

「嗚哇！好大聲，誒？怎麼了？發生什麼事了？TOSHI！」YOSHIKI的聲音從手機中傳來，但昏暗的光線中地上又都是東西，他一時之間找不到手機。

「只是絆了一下，沒事，不過手機不知道掉哪去了。」

「TOSHI，那個是燈嗎？看起來好像快要掉下來了，你那裡還好嗎？」

他根據聲音來源估算了一下，總算翻出手機來，他一邊拿起手機一邊說：「YOSHIKI，我現在有點事情要處理，如果不是太急的事，我晚點回電給你可以嗎？」

不過他還沒說完，YOSHIKI就驚叫起來：「嗚哇！等一下，你後面、後面——」

他以為後面有人，於是急急轉身，結果頭撞上旁邊傾斜扭曲的書架，上面的東西啪啦啪啦地滑落，好險他後面沒有什麼，只是壁紙被撕下來一大片而已。

「TOSHI，遭小偷了嗎？」YOSHIKI的語氣變認真了，從畫面上可以看出YOSHIKI站了起來，並且正在移動，「到底發生什麼事了？你人還好嗎？」

「就是有點被破壞了⋯⋯」他吞吐道，「我也剛到家，還在了解狀況，我晚一點再跟你說⋯⋯」

「不不，你別亂跑，我現在立刻過去！」

「我⋯⋯」

「我現在立刻帶人過去！馬上就到，你小心點！」說完YOSHIKI便掛斷電話。

他嘆了口氣。

*

他的住處距離YOSHIKI家並不遠，但YOSHIKI只花了不到平時一半的時間就到了，途中不知道吃了幾張超速和闖紅燈罰單。幾分鐘後，數個高大壯碩的保鏢也陸續抵達。

「唔噢！天哪！這真的很過分，到底是什麼人啊？」YOSHIKI進門之後先是愣在原地說不出話來，然後才到處查看慘況。這會兒拎起了他的筆電，本來就快分家的螢幕和鍵盤就這麼解體了，「啊！抱歉抱歉！」

「沒關係，反正⋯⋯嗯，沒有存什麼重要資料⋯⋯」他說，也不知道自己有沒有資格說「沒關係」，因為房子裡的東西都是YOSHIKI的朋友的，而他的個人物品則都是YOSHIKI給的。

「到底是誰⋯⋯這遠遠超出附近青少年惡作劇的程度，也不像酒後胡鬧⋯⋯」YOSHIKI把房子裡每個開關都撥了兩下，終於找到唯一一個會亮的燈。

「嗯，我擔心是⋯⋯」

燈亮之後，牆上難看的麥克筆跡讓兩人同時噤聲，上面寫著：「YOU KILLED HIDE」。

他別開目光，這就是他不希望YOSHIKI過來的原因。

【YOSHIKI】

他愣住，終於明白為什麼五月二日築地本願寺的HIDE十三回法事TOSHI說什麼都不願意參加了。

他以為TOSHI的心理狀況好多了，以為TOSHI只是不是不好意思借飛機票錢、不想面被媒體糾纏，還一直用可以見到老友、見到歌迷來說服TOSHI。

原來你怕的，是歌迷嗎？

那個曾經說過比起瞪人吼人更想衝過去一個一個擁抱歌迷的你。

「是黑粉啊⋯⋯」他喃喃道。

「抱歉。」TOSHI垂下眼皮。

「不，我才應該道歉，不知道消息是怎麼傳出去的，應該沒有人知道你住在這裡才對⋯⋯」他焦慮地撥弄著外露的電線，直到保鏢怕他觸電上前制止。

「我的MIXI網誌是有寫我在洛城錄音⋯⋯」

「啊，我錄音室的位置是公開的，所以是被跟蹤嗎？那我之後派人⋯⋯不，這裡不能住了，這樣太可怕了，要是那時候你在家怎麼辦？」

「其實之前在日本就被跟蹤過，騷擾郵件也一直沒停，昨天也有收到，我不知道是不是同樣的人，但⋯⋯」TOSHI看了牆壁一眼，「顯然他們的意見一致。」

「沒那回事。」他說，一把攬過TOSHI的肩，讓兩人都背對牆壁，然後把燈關了。

「對不起，只是錄個音也把麻煩一起帶來了。」黑暗中，TOSHI輕聲說，聲音小得幾乎聽不見。

「不，這根本不是你的錯⋯⋯」他氣憤道，「HIDE要是知道有人做這種事，鐵定也會大發脾氣的⋯⋯」

「也請幫我跟屋主說聲抱歉，還有⋯⋯真的對不起，從以前就一直⋯⋯很多事情⋯⋯」

他張口，但就跟很久、很久以前一樣，依然不知道拿什麼話安慰TOSHI。那從來都不是他的專長，他看過PATA讓TOSHI卸下緊繃的表情安心地笑，看過TAIJI讓TOSHI兩眼盈滿感動的淚水，也看過HIDE讓TOSHI噗哧一笑抹去眼淚，然而他的擁抱從來都只換得到TOSHI逞強的微笑。彷彿安慰TOSHI是個全天下都會、再簡單不過的魔法，只有他一個人辦不到。

「你來住我家吧！」他說。

「誒？這樣好嗎？這樣會不會太打擾你？」TOSHI驚訝地抬頭。

「讓那些人衝著我來吧！把我殺了他們就沒有專輯了。」他忿忿道。

「不不不，別開玩笑，這樣子你太危險了。」

「我家的保全沒問題，說起來這其實是我的錯，因為忽然決定要錄主音，住宿安排得有點急，沒有考慮到你的安全⋯⋯總之，來住我家吧！比飯店安全，我家有客房，我再讓他們護送我們進出錄音室⋯⋯」他說到這裡聲音忽然變小，他發覺他不是很確定TOSHI每天工作結束後還會不會想和他待在一起，畢竟他們從很久以前就清楚知道彼此的生活習慣差距有多大。

「如果你不介意的話，就先謝謝了。」TOSHI對他鞠躬。

「現在就走吧！」

「嗯。」TOSHI進房間收拾東西，但沒兩下就探出頭來，「雖然不太好意思，但可能還有一件事要麻煩你。」

「怎麼了？」他跟著進房間。

TOSHI把手機光源打向衣櫥，裡面的衣服全被劃破了，放襪子和內褲的抽屜也被清空，接著他們發現那些全都在馬桶裡，跟冰箱好幾罐被擠空的調味料一起。

他重重噴了鼻息，拉著TOSHI的臂膀就往外走：「別看了，走吧！」

【TOSHI】

「無論發生什麼事情，我們都一起處理。」

上車前，YOSHIKI歪著身子，一手拄著腰，站在車門旁邊這樣對他說。月光灑在YOSHIKI的臉上，他永遠忘不了這一幕。

好帥啊。

也好美啊。

他發覺自己的視線一如十八年前，最終停在了YOSHIKI的腰部曲線上。只是曾幾何時，這個沒有他搭把手甚至連移動到錄音室都有困難的傢伙，已經一身幹練，反過來照顧他了？

他什麼也沒拿，穿著工作結束的那一身上就了YOSHIKI的車。在保鏢的護衛下，YOSHIKI將車子駛進冷清的深夜街道，他們誰也沒去碰音響，任由冷肅的風聲定義這個夜晚，窗外飛逝的燈光在他眼中花成一片，他陷入沉思。

他的東西總是被奪走。

小時候是被哥哥奪走，開始工作之後被經紀人奪走，結婚之後被妻子奪走，然後現在，即便是借來的住處也被陌生人奪走。

如果有一天他伸手要了YOSHIKI，是不是終究也會被奪走呢？

*

回到雪白大宅後，YOSHIKI趕他去洗澡，說趕快沖一沖把剛才的畫面都沖掉。他自認洗得滿快的，但頭髮沒擦，浴巾也還沒包好就聽見YOSHIKI在外頭大呼小叫，只好亂七八糟圍一圍趕緊跑出來，兩腳濕答答地小跑過二樓走廊，到盡頭的健身空間從扶手處往客廳探頭，才終於聽懂YOSHIKI在喊些什麼。

「TOSHI——TOSHI，你的六圍是多少啊？」

「六？六圍嗎？三圍我還大概知道，只是之前變動幅度有點大，也有陣子沒量了，可能不太準。」

「喂？啊，不行嗎？什麼？好，我知道了，掰掰！」YOSHIKI也不知道聽見他的回答沒有，拿著電話用英文哇啦哇啦地講個不停，掛斷之後，興高采烈地對他說：「你先別穿衣服，我上去幫你！」

「誒？幫、幫我什麼？穿衣服？」

他一頭霧水地等YOSHIKI上樓，同時覺得頭髮梢滴下來的水有點冷，只見YOSHIKI拿了一條鞭子⋯⋯噢，是皮尺過來。

「我的服裝師住得有點遠，等他來太慢了，我直接幫你量。」

他想他可以以一個受害者的身分發言，YOSHIKI毫無替人量六圍的天分。

「哎！YO醬小心我的眼睛！YO⋯⋯唔，你勒太緊了，我不能呼吸⋯⋯嗯？胸圍不是要從乳頭上面通過嗎？你在害羞什麼？來，這邊⋯⋯慢著，那裡是六圍嗎？你量那裡幹嘛？」

他以為YOSHIKI會很挫折然後被他激怒，但沒有，YOSHIKI只是臉有點紅紅的，很認真地依他說的量，一路磕磕絆絆下來，好不容易來到臀圍。

「浴巾這麼厚，這樣量準嗎？」他問。

「不然⋯⋯脫掉？」此時半跪著的YOSHIKI仰頭問。

這個角度殺傷力有點大，他困窘地別開臉。

「剛才好像應該先去買個內褲，嗯，算了，我明天再去。」他說，故作右而言他地回避YOSHIKI奇怪的提議。

「我是有一些沒穿過的內褲，只是那那那⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著自己開始笑，笑到講不好話，後面一大串在說什麼也聽不出來了。

*

YOSHIKI往衣櫃裡拼命翻找，終於從深處翻出了甜甜圈花樣的平口褲、剝了一半皮香蕉圖樣的三角褲，還有一件粉紅色的Hello Kitty蕾絲內褲，都是男用的。

嗯？還好嘛！笑得那麼嬌羞，還以為是丁字褲、半透明網紗，或其他什麼奇怪的情趣內褲呢！

「這些哪來的呀？」

「有一次跟GACKT一起⋯⋯喝、喝醉了，不不不知道為什麼就跑去逛街，看到覺得很很很好笑⋯⋯就買了。」YOSHIKI笑得上氣不接下氣，「都是全新的喔！」

「嗯？買回來沒有自己沒穿穿看嗎？」

「不是，因為拆封之後看了⋯⋯不覺得很羞恥嗎？」YOSHIKI搥了他一下，笑得更嬌羞了，說完又急急補上一句，「等等等一下，本來就不是為了穿才買的！」

「哦？如果是Yoshikitty的我就考慮穿一下。」他壞心地說。

「才不准你玷污Yoshikitty，Hello Kitty也不可以！」說著YOSHIKI抽走Hello Kitty那件。

「好吧，那你比較喜歡吃香蕉還是甜甜圈？」他拿起剩下兩件，舉到兩人視線同高的位置。

「我比較喜歡⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說到一半忽然打住，「等一下，為什麼是我？不是你要穿嗎？為什麼問我喜歡吃⋯⋯我又沒有要吃，不，也不能吃⋯⋯」

大概是發覺自己越說越黑，YOSHIKI趕緊住口。本來只是隨口說說的他忽然領悟到話中的含義，忍不住露齒笑起來。

「你再笑！再笑一件都不給你穿！」

【YOSHIKI】

雖然買了足以開趴的大房子，但最初並沒有打算讓一堆人睡在家裡，所以只留了一間做客房，然而那間客房現在——

打開房門，映入兩人眼簾的是滿床滿地的譜。

「啊，忘了⋯⋯上次作曲到一半忽然想起來約了一票人開趴，緊急之下就全部收到這裡來了。」

「我可以幫你一起收呀！要移到哪裡？」說著TOSHI已經蹲下來撿譜。

「不不不，不要疊起來，這個位置和順序都不能亂掉，不然下次我就不知道寫到哪了⋯⋯我想想、我想想，嗯⋯⋯你跟我睡吧！」

脫口而出之後他看向TOSHI，忽然尷尬起來，不過想一想，他大概也睡不了三小時就會醒來，應該算不上什麼大事。

*

他果然躺了兩個小時就醒來了，完全睡不著。他從十歲起經歷各式各樣的失眠，但這種的還是第一次。心臟撲通亂跳，臉熱得沒法蓋被子，而下半身更是奇怪，總覺得有股難以解釋的暗流蓄勢待發，讓他躺也不是、側也不是，翻來覆去好幾次。

他有多少年沒跟TOSHI同睡一張床了？地下時期巡迴時應該有過，但TOSHI向來早睡，他則習慣喝酒喝到凌晨，甚至不怎麼睡，兩人的房間鑰匙從來喬不攏，後來他就大多跟HIDE一間房了。他甚是想不起來上一次同房是什麼時候，何況他回房的時候不是累壞了就是醉得啥都記不得，這麼清醒地睡在TOSHI身旁⋯⋯恐怕是四十年來第一次。

TOSHI睡著睡著不知道為何就朝向了他這一邊，還睡得特別香甜，和他同款的白色絲綢睡袍何時鬆了都不知道，他發覺自己一直盯著綁帶鬆掉的位置。

只要再輕輕一碰就會整個脫開了吧？

再回神，他已經伸出手，伸長了中指往那個位置靠近。

反正睡得這麼熟肯定不會發現，好，就把它鬆開吧！

慢著，我為什麼要——

「你醒啦？」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！」他嚇得整個人抽了一下，差點從床上跌下去，收手的動作再明顯不過。

「你在幹嘛？不要做奇怪的事喔。」TOSHI咕噥道，聲音透著濃濃睡意。

其實這句話很正常，畢竟以前他們經常用各種方式捉弄彼此，但他聽了瞬間慌了起來，驚叫：「我才沒有！」

他這話說得太大聲也太心虛，TOSHI眼睛睜得比剛才稍微大了些，但很快又移開目光，拉動被子翻身的過程中睡袍腰帶也脫開了，一邊衣襬滑了開來，然後他看見——

剝皮香蕉內褲。

他噴笑出來，亂七八糟的情緒瞬間一掃而空。

「嗯？在笑什麼？」TOSHI用睡意依舊濃厚的聲音說著，「唔⋯⋯好癢，你怎麼有辦法穿這種衣服睡覺？感覺就跟沒穿衣服一樣嘛⋯⋯」

【TOSHI】

其實他根本沒睡著，而且他很佩服自己可以就這樣躺到天亮還沒有崩潰。

YOSHIKI的房間很大，裡頭還有兩張沙發，他本來已經主動提議睡沙發了，但YOSHIKI無論如何都要他睡床上。床是夠大，但問題不在於床，床以外的全部都是問題，觸感柔滑到撩人的絲綢睡袍、不透氣的內褲、過於溫暖的棉被、太高導致他必須側睡不能仰躺的枕頭、面朝外側就會直接吹過鼻頭的空調風⋯⋯而最大的問題，自然是躺在身邊的那個人。

比起睡覺，他覺得自己一個晚上根本在練習運氣，尤其YOSHIKI一直動來動去，有一次翻身動作比較大，腿直接擦過他的腿，讓他差點沒把心臟給吐出來，要是再來一個刺激更大的，他覺得自己肯定會忍到腦溢血。

他知道YOSHIKI失眠，站在朋友立場他的確希望對方能好好睡一覺，但凌晨三點多YOSHIKI終於離開床鋪時，他反倒鬆了口氣，至少接下來可以安心睡了。

只是他仍然沒睡著，看著身旁空下的床位，紊亂的心情襲擊著他。

他躺在YOSHIKI的床上耶！光是想到這一點就無法平靜。他覺得自己離想要的東西好近，像是天上掉下來一般，但又不敢伸手去拿，怕那只是一戳就破的夢幻泡泡。就在剛才，他們的身體只隔著兩件薄到簡直不存在的睡袍⋯⋯

不，還是不要胡思亂想吧。

這種遲來的、難能可貴的關係，他又如何膽敢破壞？

【YOSHIKI】

這樣的生活對他來說很新鮮，早上起來兩個人輪流進浴室盥洗，一起坐在桌前等廚師上早餐，上二樓健身房比誰柔軟度好、誰腹肌強，針對客廳落地窗開還是不開吵個沒完，腦袋擠腦袋盯著同一台筆電互相批評對方的服裝品味⋯⋯他嫌TOSHI吃東西不擦手，TOSHI怨他洗澡比待嫁公主還講究；他嘲笑TOSHI彈鋼琴的野生指法，TOSHI奚落他唱歌像小孩蹬大人鞋⋯⋯然後他開車載TOSHI去錄音室，開始一天的工作。

TOSHI只是一個人，他卻覺得整個早上似乎比約一打人來家裡開趴還要熱鬧。

*

休息時間，他拿起助理慣例準備的香蕉開始剝皮。

「啊，你要吃香蕉呀？」從配唱室走出來的TOSHI問。

「嗯，我要⋯⋯」他自然地回，卻忽然發覺TOSHI的語氣有十成十的故意。

他抬頭，兩人對望，TOSHI嘻嘻嘻地笑了起來，笑到彎下腰去差點跪在地上，他則瞬間把香蕉扔開。

「什麼啦！你很下流耶！啊——這樣我怎麼吃啦！」

TOSHI咬住下唇忍笑，屈著腳移動到他身旁的椅子上，吸起蜂蜜水來，無聲地攤手對他說「請用」，但那根香蕉他是吃不下去了。

這時PATA走了進來，他約了PATA今天來拿新譜。

「你們兩個人怎麼都黑眼圈啊？」PATA問，「YOSHIKI就算了，出山，你不是向來很注重睡眠？」

「我也很注重睡眠啊！只是注重了還是睡不著而已，而且TOSHI昨天明明就有睡著！」他抗議，但才說完就發現壞了。

「為什麼你會知道啊？」PATA果然這麼問。

他只好對TOSHI投以求救目光，誰知道TOSHI竟然一臉得意地轉向PATA說：「因為我們昨天晚上睡同一張床唷！」

PATA揚眉，他則一腳踹向TOSHI的椅子，椅子一邊轉圈一邊把TOSHI往後滑了兩公尺，他急著解釋：「才才才不是！是因為他的家被弄壞了啦！」

「弄壞？」PATA疑惑。

「就是被人潛入，破壞了這樣。」TOSHI簡短地說，優哉游哉地把椅子滑回來。

「聽起來很嚴重啊，是怎麼⋯⋯」PATA一臉擔心。

「嗯，所以現在是YOSHIKI包養我唷！」TOSHI打斷PATA，用比剛才還要黏膩的語氣說。

「哈？」」PATA擺了個死魚眼，「我說出山，這是值得炫耀的事情嗎？」

「沒有沒有⋯⋯」TOSHI低頭笑，順手把眼前那根他剛才撥到一半的香蕉遞給PATA，「來，PATA，吃香蕉！」

「慢著，香蕉是我的！」

「我就知道你想要，來，啊——」TOSHI撥開他的手，把香蕉往他嘴裡送。

他再一次踹開TOSHI的椅子，TOSHI這下子不知道轉了幾圈整個從椅子裡摔了出去，大笑著暈乎乎地沙發跌去，眼看就要把香蕉砸了，他趕緊撲上去搶。

「呃⋯⋯怎樣都好，所以說我是來拿譜的⋯⋯喂！有人在聽嗎？」

【TOSHI】

哦？看來裝睡作戰成功。

不過裝睡成功是一回事，他實際上會不會累又是另一回事了。現在這個歲數，沒睡好就是一個呼吸器被拔掉的感覺，尤其還是錄音的日子。如果YOSHIKI用以前那種方法操他，他現在絕對笑不出來，更不會有力氣胡鬧。

說起來，現在錄音比以前輕鬆多了，當年霸道執拗的YOSHIKI變得很好溝通。他當然知道自己的技巧有進步，畢竟多年來歌唱的部分他一點也沒有鬆懈，但也知道沒這麼巧他表達的方向正好都是YOSHIKI想要的。

YOSHIKI在什麼地方讓步了嗎？為什麼要讓步呢？新的X和以前的X有什麼不一樣呢？

不過他很高興YOSHIKI願意在新的X裡多保留一分他的味道。

【YOSHIKI】

他發現有一件很重要的事情忘記問TOSHI了，只是有些問題實在不適合在第三個人面前問，所以當他TOSHI終於決定去洗手間時，他立刻尾隨在後，進了門劈頭就問：「TOSHI你的內褲是什麼尺寸？」

TOSHI扁起嘴，似笑非笑，看來是不想回答。

「TOSHI你的內褲是什麼尺寸⋯⋯」沖水聲響起，PATA從隔間走了出來，用刻意緩慢的速度重複他的話，「這是我這麼多年來，在廁所聽過最奇怪的話題。」

「不是⋯⋯」他羞得猛轉過身去，原地兜了一小圈，發覺TOSHI正用「看你這下怎麼收拾」的眼神抿嘴微笑看他。

你不是應該來救火嗎？怎麼這樣！

「啊啊，不管啦！你趕快忘掉、忘掉！事情是有認真的原因的！」

「像是下次演唱會的表演服之類的。」TOSHI終於幫腔，不，才不是幫腔！根本就是煽風點火！

「哈？」PATA冷冷地把TOSHI從上到下打量了一遍。

「說起來，我現在穿著香蕉圖案的內褲，超級可愛的喔！你要看嗎？」TOSHI又開始裝瘋賣傻。

「才不要！是說你什麼時候開始有這種興趣了？」

「所以說我現在被YOSHIKI包養嘛！他要我穿什麼我就穿什麼喔！我很聽話的。」

「什麼東西啦！明明就是你自己挑的！」他忍不住打岔。

PATA舉雙手投降，「我可以不用知道沒關係，你們慢慢聊，我先出去了。」

目送PATA離開之後，他不死心地追問：「所以到底什麼尺寸？快點告訴我啦！我已經挑好了很好看的款式。」

TOSHI轉開臉低笑，繼續往小便斗走去，「很好看的款式要幹嘛？要我穿給你看？」

「你好煩，快點說啦！到底多大？」

已經走到小便斗擋板後的TOSHI噴笑出來，然後低下頭，左歪右瞧起來，「嗯？多大？我看看喔⋯⋯」

「啊！變態啊你！」他低吼著拿起洗手乳，噴頭對準TOSHI用力搥下去，乳白色的液體長長一道灑在洗手台和擋板上。

「哇啊！你別射，這件再髒就沒衣服穿啦！」

「那你穿香蕉內褲錄音啊！變態！」

「不是⋯⋯我說你不是已經量六圍了嗎？」

「嗯？」他愣了一下，然後又按了一次洗手乳，「對噢！」

「哇啊！不要再射了，你讓人好好上廁所嘛⋯⋯」

*

當天晚上助理就把他訂給TOSHI的新衣服全送來了，房子的後續處理也聯絡完畢，暫時沒有其他雜務，加上累積了兩天的疲倦，他十分難得地睡著了，只是沒想到睡著了比沒睡更累，夢境一個接著一個襲來。

他先被帶回了小時候，夢到那次他想吃的冰淇淋口味被TOSHI吃了，一氣之下張口往TOSHI嘴裡搶的事情。

小時候當然不覺得接吻有什麼浪漫，就是濕濕黏黏髒兮兮，何況最後那口冰淇淋最後還沒搶到。只是在夢裡，一切都染上了色彩，小時候TOSHI比他還高，他必須踮腳尖才親得到那嫩嫩的唇，融化的冰淇淋從兩人嘴角溢出，流得滿脖子滿胸膛都甜膩黏糊，他伸手去擦，卻摸到了成人的身體，才發現吻著吻著兩個人都長大了⋯⋯

場景一下子變成了地下時期他喝酒賭輸被HIDE罰吻TOSHI的居酒屋，TOSHI滿嘴都是生蔥的嗆味，一邊大笑一邊用力地又吸又含吻回來，被他邊打邊罵不知羞恥，只是打著打著TOSHI身上竟出現了好多傷痕，他慌亂地伸手想抹去傷痕，抹著抹著，先消失的竟是TOSHI的笑聲⋯⋯

居酒屋變成了今年一月那間高級餐廳，蔥的嗆味被巧克力的苦澀取代，他發現自己用盡全力往TOSHI嘴裡尋找甜味，好不容易找到了味道卻一點也不對，太甜、太膩，根本不是TOSHI的味道⋯⋯

餐廳蒙上了黃土，變成錄音室一望無盡的長廊，春天還沒來臨就消失了，那是五月的某一天，TOSHI比平常還要早進錄音室，拿了一張譜靜靜地對他微笑。

「平常都是你彈給我聽，今天換我彈給你聽。」

「什麼什麼？要彈什麼？」

「我寫了一首歌，給你的。」

「真的？」

「嗯，給你的⋯⋯情歌？」

「誒？什麼什麼什麼？」

TOSHI嘻嘻地笑著，把麥克風架在鋼琴前，用調皮的嗓音說：「趕快坐好，表演要開始囉！」

「咦？什麼啊這是？演唱會？」

「姑且算是演唱會吧，」TOSHI從麥克風旁側過頭來，輕輕一笑，換上了性感的氣音，「只為你一個人唱的演唱會。」

新歌的名字叫做〈水晶鋼琴的你〉，印象中TOSHI不曾寫歌給他，這是第一首。

TOSHI的創作風格和他迥然不同，他作的詞很多人第一次看看不懂，得抽絲剝繭細細品味才會發現真髓，他喜歡層層包裹的美，每揭開一層都有新的精采，懂一層的人激動、懂兩層的人感慨、懂三層的人被死死勾住再也放不了手；然而在TOSHI的詞裡，愛是坦胸裸背的愛、痛是單刀直入的痛，閉上眼睛仍然太過耀眼，開始之前若不深吸一口氣就會被奪走呼吸，遠觀是單純的一層，唯有懂的人能參透第二、第三，而以他和TOSHI的關係，只消一眼就超過三十。

因為四十年的羈絆是心上插了一把日本刀，斜斜從胸口劃開一個X，如同《Vanishing Vision》的封面。一刀是他往自己身上劃的，另一刀是TOSHI劃的，而同樣的傷痕，TOSHI胸前也有一個。

當最後一聲琴音散去，他已經不自覺地走到了琴邊，TOSHI仰頭看他，在飽含愛意的溫暖笑容中，他卻看見了血紅的X閃爍著利爪的光輝，他身上的傷痕跟著燒了起來，從胸前燒到背後，他知道那只是頭頂的聚光燈作祟，不，或許那是TOSHI脫下墨鏡後太過凌厲的目光⋯⋯

拜託不要，不要這樣看我⋯⋯不要用這種眼神⋯⋯

他雙膝一軟跌坐在TOSHI身旁。

你知道被仰望有多孤單嗎？

他在被燒成碎片之前扯住TOSHI的衣領吻了上去，TOSHI舌尖殘留的蜂蜜味在他口中散開，甜中帶澀的味道終於對了，一切顯得再自然不過。

當兩人的嘴唇戀戀不捨地分開時，他鬆手，縮起肩膀囁嚅了聲：「謝謝。」

「謝謝是我該說的才對。」TOSHI這時的聲音格外好聽，是帶著寵溺的溫柔中音，接著TOSHI換上一種更好聽、沉穩而炙熱的嗓音說：「謝謝你，YOSHIKI。」

他的下巴被扳起，腰側也被摟上，一個熱度高張的吻烈火般地襲來，強勁的舌頭敲擊著他的齒貝，急切地想探入，他微微鬆口，纏住那激動的熱物，貪婪地回索，胸口的烈火早已蔓延全身，他發覺自己想要更多。

他伸手勾住TOSHI的頸子，用恨不得融為一體的力度把對方拉近。TOSHI擱在他鎖骨的手一路下滑，涼風竄進他的襯衫，繃在腹部上的牛仔褲壓力忽然鬆了，隨之而來的是天旋地轉，暖意包圍住他，鋼琴消失了，兩人交纏著往後倒去，一同穿越錄音室融化的地板，旋轉、下沉、再旋轉⋯⋯

*

不對！那天他沒有吻TOSHI，TOSHI也沒有回吻他，他們兩人更沒有——

他在乾涸的喘息中驚醒過來，前胸後背浸滿汗水，嘴唇乾澀地發疼，他伸出舌頭舔了舔。

嘖，睡前忘記抹護唇膏了，難怪一直夢到接吻。

嗯，空調也太高溫了，難怪會夢到被脫衣服。

身上黏糊的感覺讓他暫時不願移動，於是呆望起眼前的TOSHI來，等待身上的熱度散去。TOSHI的嘴唇變得比當年薄了，鼻頭卻還是那麼嫩，多了風霜的睡臉和小時候一樣純真。一搓黑髮橫在TOSHI眉心，他對準吹了口氣，髮絲散開，露出下方的容顏。果然，皺眉的壞習慣還是一直沒改。

眼前人的眼皮忽地一動，睜了開來。

「啊，你醒了？」他說。

TOSHI沒回話，只是靜靜地看著他，或許因為新睡衣是黑色的關係，陰暗中的TOSHI看起來和平時好不一樣，眼神透著一股說不上來的野性，彷彿渴求著什麼，像飢虎撲食前的那一秒蓄積。

「嗯？TOSHI？真的醒了嗎？還是你在夢遊？」他打趣道，試著消除自己的焦慮。

「那個⋯⋯」TOSHI張口發出一個沙啞的喉音，頓了頓，緩緩吞了口口水，抿了下嘴唇才又繼續說，「YOSHIKI，其實我⋯⋯」

他等著TOSHI的下一句話，不自覺地跟著緊張地吞了口口水。

「⋯⋯有點餓，睡不太著。」TOSHI說完。

「什麼啦！我以為你要說什麼咧！」他仰頭叫道，把身上的棉被揉成一團往TOSHI那邊扔。

「誒？什麼？」TOSHI用困惑的傻笑抱住棉被，剛才猛虎般的神情不見蹤影，這會兒看起來像抱著毛線球的家貓。

「幹嘛用那麼恐怖的表情！我以為你要說『其實我是外星人』還什麼的咧！」

TOSHI笑著起身，「嗯，其實我是外星人喔！跟你一樣。」

「我才不是外星人咧！」

「你剃光頭大家就會發現你是外星人了。」說著TOSHI伸手過來撓他的腦袋，露出小尖牙笑了起來。

「啊，放手啦！我有水雲，你要吃嗎？」

「水雲？」

TOSHI停下手，他透過被撓亂的髮絲看著呆呆地半開著嘴的TOSHI，那樣子像極了小時候被他的吻嚇呆的模樣。他扶住額頭，試著把夢境逐出腦海。

*

兩個人穿著睡衣來到一樓廚房，TOSHI像是進了遊樂園的小朋友般一開冰箱便瞪大了眼，「哇！你說水雲我還以為只有水雲，這不是什麼都有嗎？」

「不知道，都是我的廚師買的，我不會做，廚師要早上才會來，我以前試過凌晨打去，從來沒成功叫醒人過。」

TOSHI兩眼閃閃發光在冰箱裡又是驚歎又是歡呼地留連了好一會兒，終於從門後探出頭來，露出房子被破壞那天以來最燦爛的笑容，「我做點東西給你吃吧？」

「真的？你要做什麼？」

「你幫我打四顆蛋。」TOSHI說著熟練地把材料一樣樣拿出來。

「咦？真的要我打蛋嗎？我會整個打爆喔！」

「你打一個我看。」

啪嚓。蛋在流理台上爆成了一灘，碎成片片的蛋殼黏了他滿手。

「啊哈哈哈哈！」

「很厲害吧？就說我會整個打爆了。」

「啊，等一下，先別洗手⋯⋯」TOSHI拉住他的手，用抹布擦乾淨。

「還要打嗎？」

「嗯，你用〈Tears〉第一個鋼琴和弦的力道打。」TOSHI遞了另一顆蛋給他。

喀嚓。聲音聽起來很完美，他屏住呼吸，TOSHI把他的手推到碗上方，他輕輕一扳，蛋液完美地滑進碗裡。

「喔！成了！好厲害！」

他們相視而笑，然後TOSHI說：「叫一聲老師來聽聽？」

「你得意什麼！」他推了TOSHI一把。

後面幾顆蛋也意外地順利，不過材料下鍋之後就不需要兩個人了，於是他開了香檳，坐在吧台邊等著。

他顯然是選錯酒了，紅酒能讓他平靜，香檳卻每每令他暴走，今晚也不例外，不僅解不了口中的渴，更讓眼前的畫面越發陌生。

他家廚房和其他生活空間是分開的，平常都是廚師做好端到餐桌給他，即便邀請朋友來家裡玩也是廚師做菜，所以此刻TOSHI做菜的背影彷彿是電影裡才有的情節，他越看越暈，不禁懷疑夢境根本還沒結束。

只是，對料理步驟一無所知的他又怎麼作得出這樣的夢呢？

抽風機的嗡嗡聲中，TOSHI翻弄著平底鍋哼著輕快小曲，但他腦中從打蛋那一聲喀嚓起，就環繞著〈Tears〉的旋律再也停不下來。他挑的黑色合身睡衣褲TOSHI穿起來好好看，偏偏廚房那件舊圍裙不是TOSHI的尺寸，背部還打了一個好醜的結⋯⋯他歪頭體會這種違和感，畫面逐漸模糊起來，他終於發現最違和的部分根本不是服裝搭配。

——所謂的家，原來是這個樣子嗎？

【TOSHI】

當他志得意滿地把松露歐姆蛋盛盤，關掉抽風機轉過頭來，卻發現YOSHIKI在剩餘的半瓶香檳旁哭得一塌糊塗，不僅手腕內側和髮絲都哭濕了，眼淚還啪嗒啪嗒地不斷往灰白色紋路的大理石吧台上落。

「誒？怎麼了？」

但YOSHIKI只是搖頭，他倒了一杯水，YOSHIKI狼吞虎嚥地喝了，仍來回用濕透的雙手輪流抹著止不住淚的眼睛。他輕輕拉開YOSHIKI的手，用睡衣的袖口輕拭對方的臉頰。

「TOSHI，家⋯⋯是什麼？」

YOSHIKI抬眼看他，眼神透著無止盡的迷惑，一滴淚水落在他的袖口，被布料吸了進去，溫熱在他指尖散開，他意識到自己必須把視線移開，否則⋯⋯

他的目光落到了流理台沒用到生蛋上，有一顆表面裂了個蜘蛛網縫，隱約可以看見裡面蠢蠢欲動的蛋液，他焦慮地眨眼，再凝神細看發覺那破口早就沾著滲出來的透明黏液，不，也有可能此刻正以他無從控制的速度緩緩流出⋯⋯他收回目光，低頭用叉子切起松露蛋來，終於回應YOSHIKI：「想回去的地方⋯⋯吧？」

他舀起切好的一口，輕吹兩口氣，送入YOSHIKI口中，一小片黑黑的松露沾在YOSHIKI被淚水沾濕的唇畔。

「你覺得呢？」他反問。

YOSHIKI的回答是用雙唇覆上他的，濕漉的吻裡有半熟蛋的生嫩，有香檳濃郁的水果甜，還有松露辛辣勾人的陳年麝香⋯⋯

他的飢餓感從胃一路沉到了下腹，手中的叉子錚錚兩聲落地，敲碎包覆在渴切之外的薄殼，翻騰不已的融岩從開口汩汩湧出。

【YOSHIKI】

他一直相信夢境是人生的一部分，更不只一次因為夢境更改表演曲目、創作內容。在松露蛋滑進喉嚨的剎那，他完全明白他要什麼了。他一個撲騰像夢裡那般伸手環住TOSHI的頸子，雙腿纏了上去，死命吻了起來，像是要把對方靈魂吸出來那般吻。

和夢境不同，TOSHI口中沒有甜味，他伸長了舌頭往深處翻，最終找到了TOSHI撲擊回來的舌頭，以及隨之而來，屬於掠食者的鹹與腥羶。

忽然間，他再也無法確定這一切是幻夢還是真實，但夢境或現實都再無所謂，他深知這個當下唯一能消弭違和感的真理便是如此。


	13. 12.5〈Orgasm〉用利爪劃破穢語 H

【TOSHI】

他想像過無數次這一幕，獨獨沒想到會在廚房地板上發生。

YOSHIKI撲上來的力度令他措手不及，他退了一步卻一腳踏中叉子柄，拖鞋滑飛出去，他踉蹌後退，試圖扶住流理台的同時撞翻了那籃沒用完的生蛋，蛋喀啦喀啦地到處亂滾，YOSHIKI也從他身上滑了下去，最後兩人雙雙跌坐在地，叉子滑到了吧台對面停下來，四只拖鞋散落各處，蛋啪嚓啪嚓地陸續在他們身邊摔爆。

嘴邊還殘留著YOSHIKI嘴唇的溫軟，剛才被YOSHIKI的身體磨過的每一寸肌膚都發熱起來，心跳聲快把他的鼓膜炸烈了。

慾望挑起了他左肩的反射痛，那個連疤都已不在的鞭傷此刻竟又狠狠刺痛了起來，彷彿一根燒紅了的金屬嵌入身體般，般懲罰著他的悖德與下流，那些年針對他的性向乃至于人格的辱罵又全部如螞蟻般爬入腦海。他試著後仰，讓櫃門突出的冰涼金屬把手抵住曾經的傷，遏止理應不在的疼。

他的理智被強行拉了回來。僅僅半瓶香檳，YOSHIKI不可能醉，所以在確定這一切是怎麼回事前，除了剛才那個可以解釋為嬉戲的舌吻外，他什麼也不敢多做。

只可惜並不是身上每一個部位都會乖乖聽話。

這一摔似乎把YOSHIKI摔醒了，忽地沒了動作，正內八字跪坐在他左腿上，白絲綢睡袍從兩肩滑了下來，散在臂彎處，裸胸在柔黃的燈光下性感得無以復加，乳首挺立著，胸膛微微起伏⋯⋯

啪嚓。又摔了一顆蛋。

他回過神來，發現YOSHIKI低著頭，直直盯著他的褲檔。他心慌地低下頭，果不其然看見自己強勁的勃起已經把合身的黑色睡褲緊緊撐起，龜頭的形狀原形畢露，頂端甚至還濕了一小塊。YOSHIKI挑給他的夏用睡褲和內褲都太薄了。

血液衝上他的臉頰，但他直著的左腿被YOSHIKI壓著動不了，只好收起右腿，同時用左手蓋住跨間的難堪。

「抱歉。」他小聲說。

「抱歉什麼？」

他低著頭沒臉抬起來，更沒辦法回這個問題。

「你想要我。」YOSHIKI又說，語氣像抓到了他走音。

他不安地抿唇，開始覺得左腿被壓得有點不適，血液全聚在鼠蹊散不掉。

「你想要我嗎？」YOSHIKI又問，這次語氣像〈White Poem I〉開頭帶著輕喘的獨白。

他終於抬眼回望YOSHIKI，發現對方的表情除了意亂情迷他再也找不到別的形容。

「可以嗎？」他啞聲問。

「做啊！」YOSHIKI粗聲道，同時扯開他的睡衣釦子。

他再也把持不住，伸手鬆開YOSHIKI的睡袍腰帶，柔軟的純白衣襬散了開來，露出被頂得老高的黑色三角褲，兩側褲緣都被撐開了縫隙，裡面的東西呼之欲出。

他笑了。

「我想要你。」他宣告，用力摟過YOSHIKI的腰，往左把人放倒，壓了上去。

兩人的裸胸緊緊相貼，四條腿交纏磨蹭著，互相感受對方鼠蹊的火熱。YOSHIKI睫毛上殘留的美麗淚珠閃爍著誘人的光澤，他伸出舌頭輕輕沾走淚滴，在眼皮落下一吻，然後沿著頰邊的淚痕親啄舔舐。他撥開淚濕的髮絲，吸吮YOSHIKI仰頭緊繃的頸部肌肉，然後是低吟中微動的喉結、帶著淡淡鹹味的鼓起胸肌、挺立的乳尖、漂亮的腹直肌，他伸出舌頭往YOSHIKI的肚臍眼搗鼓起來。

「嗯哼⋯⋯」YOSHIKI輕哼著，腿跟著躁動。

他的脖子忽地被一個濕滑的東西擦過，起身一瞧，才發現原來YOSHIKI的三角褲再也拴不住興奮高張的慾望，分身已經迫不及待地從側面擠了出來，露了半截在外，頭部美麗的兩辦早已被完全撐起，上面覆滿了清亮透明的慾液。

他將內褲布料往旁整個拉開，讓紅通的分身和被勃起向上扯緊的兩球全部裸露出來。感受到微涼的空氣撲上敏感處，YOSHIKI害羞地夾起腿，他不客氣地將頭埋進腿間火熱的狹小地帶，含住YOSHIKI的根部吸吮起來，並用嘴唇按摩草莓大福般的兩球。

YOSHIKI大腿內側的皮膚摩擦他耳畔的聲音讓YOSHIKI的呻吟像是從很遠的地方傳來，他過了幾秒鐘才聽清楚從YOSHIKI嘴裡含糊溢出的是：「不要⋯⋯」

他停下動作，此時正一手握著YOSHIKI硬挺的分身，噘起嘴唇含著頂部其中一瓣，他兩眼往上看向YOSHIKI，用小狗眼神無聲地發問：「不要嗎？」

更多的汁液從頂端冒出，流到他的唇上，他見YOSHIKI沒說話，又偷偷吸了兩口。YOSHIKI尷尬地猛扭開臉，頸子緋紅，雙腿把他夾得更緊了，被靴子磨出繭的腳後跟來回蹭著他的背。

跪姿給了他的前襠一點舒緩空間，但他再也忍不了，他從YOSHIKI的腿中掙脫，急急把自己的睡褲和早已從裡濕到外的內褲一起脫了，按耐不住的東西彈出來，上下甩動著。

「讓我進去，好嗎？」他微笑，帶著輕微撒嬌的語氣問。

「不要問啦！」YOSHIKI羞赧怒答。

他低頭嘻嘻笑起來，雙手拉掉YOSHIKI的內褲，接著從流理台上拿了剛才炒蛋用的油，往手指上倒。然後他跪立，抬起YOSHIKI的左腿掛在自己肩上，將油滑的中指往淫穴探入。

「唔嗯⋯⋯」YOSHIKI嘴中溢出一絲呻吟。

他的手指很敏感，這也正是他不愛練習吉他的原因，按弦就疼、撥弦也疼，彈鋼琴可以，不過還是拿麥克風好。可在這種時候，他倒是相當高興自己的手指敏感。穴口柔軟的皺褶有種禁忌的美，第一個指節輕鬆地滑了進去，溫暖的內壁誘惑著他往深處去，第二個指節跟著沒入，他轉動起指頭來。

「唔⋯⋯」

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

他再深入，手指轉回前壁，摸到了栗子大小的前列腺，滑嫩的表面有條溝，他輕輕搔刮起來。

「TOSHI⋯⋯嗯，啊啊⋯⋯感覺好奇怪⋯⋯」

「嗯？哪裡奇怪？」

YOSHIKI皺著臉沒有回答。

他笑了起來，越摸越興奮，在網路上看了無數次的文字描述原來實際上是這麼回事。他的分身又脹大了些，即便此時空下的左手不是慣用手，他還是忍不住套弄起自己那根來。

「你笑什麼？」YOSHIKI問。

「好有趣。」

「什麼好有趣！」YOSHIKI惱怒地用膝蓋撞他，他還在肉穴裡的手指不小心往裡戳了一下，YOSHIKI的臉火速皺緊，分身更是忽地往天頂彈，蛋清般的透明液體從頂端咕嚕咕嚕冒出了好多，冒得好快，「唔⋯⋯啊啊啊⋯⋯」

「你好性感。」

「閉嘴！」YOSHIKI喘著氣說，「剛才那個，再來！」

他插入兩根手指再往那個位置逗弄，YOSHIKI的表情越發難耐，分身溢出的黏液也越來越多，流過陰囊、流到過插在穴裡的手上、流過臀瓣，流得整個胯下都濕答答的。

「你好情色。」

「少囉唆！」

「我可以進去了嗎？」

「不知道啦！」

他抽出手指，抱起YOSHIKI的臀部，放到自己腿上，又淋了些食用油。食用油的觸感跟自體慾液不同，陌生的刺激讓他更加亢奮，但油也很滑，他在穴口滑開了好幾次才終於順利進入秘密花園。

不知道是疼痛還是興奮，YOSHIKI的括約肌劇烈縮放著，擠壓著他的頭部，酥麻感一陣陣從分身傳上來，擴散到下腹，然後全身肌膚都像觸電了一般，他忍不住往前挺進，闔眼仰天。

爽爽爽爽爽——

「啊啊啊！」YOSHIKI幾乎是吼地叫出聲，他看見淚水從YOSHIKI眼角滑落，嘴唇也咬出血了。

他停住，「對不起⋯⋯很痛嗎？」

但是很爽，真的很爽。

「我才沒有哭！是淚水自己飆出來的。」YOSHIKI倔強抹掉眼淚，但仍然咬著唇，非常痛苦的樣子。

看著YOSHIKI的表情，他天人交戰著，最後終於低頭退出只進入了不到一半的分身。

「如果第一次沒辦法⋯⋯」

「你說什麼？要就給我做完！」

YOSHIKI火速爬起身，把他往櫃子按，跨坐上來，下腹頂著他的胸，一手繞到後方拉住他的分身，往自己的後穴對準。濕黏油滑的分身很不好握，YOSHIKI重新抓了好幾次。

這個姿勢他看不見下面的狀況，來自YOSHIKI手指的奇妙的觸感令他又一次心跳加速起來，何況胸前還有YOSHIKI濕漉的熱物。

YOSHIKI終於固定了兩人的位置，一股腦坐下去。

「啊啊嗯⋯⋯」

「呃啊！」

兩人同時叫出聲來，只是他是爽吟，YOSHIKI是痛呼。

「還、還好嗎？」他喘著氣問。

YOSHIKI額頭抵在他肩上，指甲從他背後掐了進去，下半身肌肉緊繃著，似乎不敢再移動。

很緊、太緊了，內壁的包覆感太美妙了，如果可以再進去一點、再一點就好⋯⋯

他激動地圈住YOSHIKI的腰往下壓，同時用力一頂——

YOSHIKI的雙手指甲狠狠刮過他的後肩，其中一邊的位置正好他仍然熱辣燒疼的鞭傷，痛感像強酸般從肩膀腐蝕開來，一瞬間他竟無從分辨當下究竟是疼痛多一點還是快感多一些。

「不要⋯⋯不行⋯⋯你等我⋯⋯等⋯⋯」YOSHIKI哀求著。

分身這次也只進去了一半，但YOSHIKI已經痛壞了，主動起身讓他的分身滑出來，整個人坐倒在旁，兩腿交疊喘著氣，身上出了好多汗。疼痛讓YOSHIKI萎了一半，但癱坐的姿勢實在無比誘人，他爬過去。

「不要，TOSHI，等一下⋯⋯」

「你起來。」

「現在不能，你等我⋯⋯」

他急喘著拉起YOSHIKI，「你站著就好，站著⋯⋯」

「TOSHI⋯⋯」YOSHIKI含淚站起來。

他避開穴口，把分身立在YOSHIKI兩臀間，再從身後緊緊把人抱住，讓對方充滿肌肉的有力臀部夾住他渴切的慾望。他臉頰緊貼YOSHIKI的脖子，下巴夾著肩，用鼻子大力吸著YOSHIKI頸側的味道，同時伸手照顧起YOSHIKI的分身來。

他試圖在YOSHIKI的臀間滑動，但YOSHIKI很瘦，使得這個姿勢相當不穩定，他的分身一直掉出來，他覺得越來越急。

「這樣不行⋯⋯換一下，呼⋯⋯改成腿交叉好嗎？我不會進去，在腿間就好了，好不好？拜託，夾著我，YO醬⋯⋯」

這回他毫無障礙地整根沒入，暖呼的腿部肌膚讓他萬分滿足，他終於能夠快速衝撞。

「嗯啊啊⋯⋯」

「YO醬，你好棒⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI的分身很快又在他手裡完全硬了起來，他另一手按住YOSHIKI的小腹，一面挺身一面套弄YOSHIKI，加急了速度，再快、再快——

「啊啊——」

YOSHIKI猛地向前一挺，熱液噴發而出，落下來的白濁流經他的手，情色的觸感讓他再也受不了，一掌把YOSHIKI壓趴在吧台上，扳住對方髖骨猛烈抽插起來，他一邊肩膀的衣服滑了下來，但他管不著，啪啪啪地進攻、再進攻⋯⋯

一剎那他往後猛仰，頸脈賁張，所有感受瞬間消失，他彷彿置身異處，長久以來的蓄積在YOSHIKI腿間爆發，他又接著頂了數次，心跳呼吸終於緩下來。

他向前趴下，臉頰貼在YOSHIKI汗濕的裸背，眼前是吧台上剩下半瓶的香檳，裡面的液體仍因剛才的衝撞餘波蕩漾著。

*

高潮過後，YOSHIKI一手扶著吧台桌原地蹲了下去，他則往後踉蹌兩步，背靠櫃子滑落地面，YOSHIKI往他這邊爬，他打開雙腿讓對方躺進懷中，兩手從腰部環住，在耳邊溫柔地一吻。

「如何？」他問。

「好爽啊⋯⋯意想不到地爽⋯⋯」

「還痛嗎？」

「暫時是沒什麼感覺。」

「那就好。」他舒服地閉上眼。

過了一會兒，YOSHIKI問：「TOSHI，這是夢嗎？」

「你覺得呢？」

「如果不是我在作夢，就是你瘋了。」

他呵呵笑起來，「嗯，這是夢喔！是我的夢，你走錯夢境了。」

他等著YOSHIKI吐槽，不過久久都沒有聲音，低頭一看，YOSHIKI已經睡著了。他伸手撥弄懷中人已經沒有淚水的睫毛，指尖滑過高挺漂亮的鼻子，然後是血跡凝結的嘴唇。

他環顧一團糟的廚房地板，周圍好幾顆碎掉的蛋、沒人撿的叉子、翻倒的食用油、皺成一團的睡褲和內褲，最後他低頭凝視著兩人濕漉的赤裸大腿和腳邊已經液化得稀薄透亮的精液。

「YOSHIKI，我是瘋了，從很久很久以前就瘋了。」


	14. 〈Voiceless Screaming〉過往之傷敲響靈魂的心門

_藉口也好誤會也罷，如果經歷十年沉澱又再掀起，疊加了歲月的憔悴後卻比過去更加猖狂、鮮亮⋯⋯或許這個世界真的存在某種人類尚無法名狀的情感層次吧？_

【YOSHIKI】

他在臥房床上醒過來，身邊的TOSHI穿著睡衣，釦子扣得好好的。

夢？

他掀開棉被，發現自己渾身赤裸，幾塊粉色紅斑從胸膛綿延至大腿內側。

果然做了啊⋯⋯

他再次看向熟睡的TOSHI，不知道為什麼不覺得意外，彷彿這是件遲早會發生的事情。跟這個人，做什麼事都不奇怪呢。

進了浴室，他撥了撥頭髮、舔舔嘴唇，對鏡欣賞自己坑坑疤疤的身體，唇上乾掉的血塊是他忍痛而咬出來的，從頸子一路往下綿延的數個嫩紅色吻痕來自某人有力的嘴唇，膝蓋的瘀青則得歸咎廚房堅硬的地板。

⋯⋯好久沒有這麼激烈的SEX了。

他回憶著痕跡產生的過程，笑了起來，爽快感油然而生。

除了相識四十年的童年玩伴，還有誰能陪我做到這地步呢？

他興沖沖地數起身上的吻痕來。十八個，破紀錄了！他不禁沾沾自喜，因為之前他一個晚上最多在女伴身上留下十七個吻痕，這回終於——

等一下，好像有哪裡不對⋯⋯為什麼吻痕在我身上？

慢著，我⋯⋯我跟男人做了？

這個念頭像鋼筋一樣貫穿他的腦袋。

昨晚是我跟男人的⋯⋯初夜？

他扶著洗手台垂頭懊惱起來，試圖消化這個事實。以前公主造型時期別人開玩笑他從沒當真過，還因為被男人搭訕到煩索性把長髮剪了，沒想到現在⋯⋯

都已經不是隨意胡來的青少年了，為什麼會忽然發生這種事？果然人生經歷過太多風浪，就會開始往奇怪的方向轉彎嗎⋯⋯不過認識我的人要是知道發生了這種事，到底會不會驚訝？怎麼隱約覺得大家好像不會太驚訝的樣子⋯⋯

算了，在好萊塢混這麼多年，音樂圈熟識的那些直男也不是沒人跟男人做過，這能算什麼大事？

判斷完畢，他豪氣地一腳跨進浴缸，沒想到撕裂感立刻從後庭殺上來，讓他登時腿軟癱坐。

⋯⋯好吧，是件大事。

唔，明明就沒有進去，這樣也痛？

這麼說來，就男人的角度來說，昨天那樣算是失敗吧？雖然雙方都高潮了，但沒有進去就是失敗吧？

無論如何SEX不可以失敗，非得再挑戰一次不可。

【TOSHI】

他睜開眼睛，聽見浴室裡的水聲。

YOSHIKI在洗澡啊⋯⋯

YOSHIKI醒了啊⋯⋯

視線逐漸對焦後，他第一個看見的是YOSHIKI那側掀起的被子，白色床單上留有幾斑血跡。

又流血了啊⋯⋯昨晚把人抱上來之後明明處理過傷口了。

唉！一做就做過頭了。

而且差一點就做到最後一步了，要是真的⋯⋯後果⋯⋯

他翻了身，把臉埋進枕頭裡。

真不想面對人生。

昨夜收拾殘局耗盡體力的他放棄了起床的意願，意識很快又被睡意帶走。

*

他推測YOSHIKI大概把早上的英文課取消了，因為他再次醒來時已經徹底錯過了那個時間，不僅身旁床位空蕩蕩的，房間也靜悄悄的，YOSHIKI似乎沒有在隔壁健身，照理說這個時間YOSHIKI應該要在那裡的。

⋯⋯昨晚為什麼沒忍住呢？

他強迫自己起身，拖著腳步走進浴室，對著豪華的大鏡子反省起來。幾個月前，遠在日本某座收留他的山中宅邸裡，他也曾站在這個大小的鏡子前反省。

那時候他面容憔悴、一無所有，現在吃了幾個月沒有預算上限的料理，神色健康多了，傷痕也痊癒了，門外更擺著一大堆來不及拆的紙袋，裡面全是YOSHIKI替他訂做的新衣服，包含他身上穿的每一件也是。他覺得現在的自己像個華麗的假人，和樓下櫥櫃裡的「YOSHIKI人偶」並無二致。他害怕自己只是一再重蹈覆轍，躲進每一個對他好的主人精心準備的展示箱裡。

肩膀隱隱作痛著，他轉過身，扭頭從鏡中端詳後肩昨晚YOSHIKI留下的抓痕，他伸手輕撫，血痕底下曾經是鞭傷，癒合了仍然會痛的鞭傷。此刻新傷掩去了舊傷，他暗暗希望新的回憶很快也能完全覆蓋舊的回憶。

梳洗完畢後，他戰戰兢兢地來到一樓，發現YOSHIKI坐在沙發上用電腦。他不知道該用什麼語氣道早，只能悄悄來到YOSHIKI身後，靜靜地站著。

說要重新做人，他卻不覺得自己現在是一個更好的人，住在YOSHIKI的房裡，做著YOSHIKI給他的工作，卻反倒弄傷了YOSHIKI。他明白自己得替YOSHIKI的傷口負責，畢竟會有這個結果他心知肚明，卻仍仗著對方無知縱容事情發生⋯⋯

他感覺不到餓。他今天的第一餐，是自己的罪惡感。

【YOSHIKI】

由於不太能跨太大步走路的關係，連上樓梯也會痛，他下一樓之後就沒再上二樓了。例行的健身和英文課統統取消，吃過廚師做的早餐後，他便一直坐在沙發上用電腦，把同志性愛知識查了個詳盡，直到被TOSHI的呼吸聲嚇得差點把筆電摔了出去。

「嗚哇！」他倏地闔上螢幕站起來。

TOSHI像是被他的反應嚇到似地，嘴唇半開，呆呆地站在原地。

「你⋯⋯你、你、你看到了？」他羞紅了臉，結巴地說。

「抱歉。」

「不，我才應該道歉，我什麼都不知道⋯⋯下次一定會成功的。」他尷尬地說。

TOSHI沒說話，眼睛越睜越大，然後吞了一口口水。

「你、你幹嘛？」他緊張道。

「有點餓了。」

「餓了？」他發現自己莫名心跳加速起來，又想起昨晚在被窩裡夢醒時TOSHI那野性的神情，不禁緊緊抱住手中的筆電。

「你吃過了嗎？」TOSHI問。

「吃過了。」

「那我自己張羅吧！你繼續忙，不打擾你了。」

「嗯⋯⋯」等TOSHI往廚房去的背影走遠了，他才伸伸舌頭小聲吐槽自己：「我在幹嘛啊⋯⋯」

他覺得這一切簡直自找的，跟設計師精挑細選弄了一堆他覺得最有男人味、最有殺氣的衣服給TOSHI穿，結果還來不及跟誰炫耀他的品味，自己就第一個先被煞到說不出話來。

他打開筆電想繼續查資料，但有些東西他越看越在意，男性之間與男女之間不同的步驟細節TOSHI實在太熟練了，那些根本不是從女性身上可以累積而來的經驗。

於是他小步小步地跟到廚房去。

「吶，TOSHI，那些⋯⋯你都知道？」他吞吞吐吐地問。

「那些？」TOSHI眨眨眼。

「那些。」他飛快地說，然後緊緊閉上嘴。

「嗯，很久以前有查過。」TOSHI低下頭，「抱歉，沒有好好⋯⋯」

「很久是多久？」

「二十幾歲的時候吧？」

「誒？為什麼那時候就⋯⋯」

TOSHI輕吐鼻息，自言自語般說：「為什麼呢⋯⋯」

【TOSHI】

在客廳四目相交那瞬間，他本以為YOSHIKI會拿東西打他、罵他胡來的，沒想到YOSHIKI居然道了歉，還提了「下一次」，讓他震驚得一度調適不過來，最後歸咎于血糖過低逃到廚房來重新思考。

YOSHIKI似乎很平靜地接受這件事了，雖然他孩提時代冰淇淋吃到一半初吻忽然被YOSHIKI奪走時，他也很鎮定地接受了，不過那絕對是兩個不同層級的事情，十八年前被YOSHIKI的髮絲騷到熱血奔騰才是這個等級的事。

如果要他認真回答，自己真的喜歡男人嗎？他不知道。

小時候他是很喜歡女孩子的，是愛上YOSHIKI之後，被前妻定義為需要矯正的同性戀，才一直那樣相信著，但他從來沒對其他男人有過遐思。一直以來，能在他心中掀起波瀾的，就只有YOSHIKI一人而已。他也記得有些時候不僅是波瀾，而是驚濤駭浪，並非單單昨夜。

年輕的時候他把那個波瀾當作青春期的溢出，成年之後他把那個波瀾當作寂寞氾濫的迷惘，後來他漸漸覺得，可能這種迷惘一輩子都不會消失。

不愛男人，只愛YOSHIKI，這個結論很奇怪嗎？怎麼聽起來有點像藉口或者誤會？

但藉口也好誤會也罷，如果經歷十年沉澱又再掀起，疊加了歲月的憔悴後卻比過去更加猖狂、鮮亮⋯⋯或許這個世界真的存在某種人類尚無法名狀的情感層次吧？

他的思緒被YOSHIKI一句石破天驚的宣言猛地扯回了現實。

「下次我們要用專門的水性潤滑液！」YOSHIKI忽然敲桌宣布，「一定要進去！一定可以的！」

這、這麼氣勢磅礡？看來昨晚應該還⋯⋯行吧？

他失笑，把焦慮收拾乾淨，露出虎牙笑開了嘴湊近對方，「哦？已經開始期待下次啦？我們什麼時候要？」

「我今天就會弄到潤滑液！今天就會！」YOSHIKI說著拿起電話。

「你該不會打算請助理買吧？」

YOSHIKI像是忽然驚醒過來，把電話像燙手山芋一樣丟開。

「沒有，」YOSHIKI說著習慣性地舔了舔嘴唇，尷尬地笑看著他，眼神中透著一股希望他趕快忘掉的期待，「絕對沒有這回事！」

他刻意微笑沉默了一會兒，緩緩說：「我是覺得這麼高調不好啦！不過要是YOSHIKI這樣決定，我還是會支持的。」

「所以就說沒有了！沒有！我自己去買行了吧？而且為什麼不是你去買！」YOSHIKI叫著用力往他的肩膀一推。

他笑著逃開，本以為YOSHIKI會追上來，結果發現對方屁股才離開椅子，就發出無聲痛喊，整個人彎下腰去，痛苦難耐。

「對不起，還好嗎？」

不過YOSHIKI果然是YOSHIKI，就像過去面對所有傷痛一樣，吸了口氣後還是自己站了起來。

【YOSHIKI】

上午的行程被他任性地清空了，但下午還是必須照常進錄音室工作，他可不想跟任何人解釋為什麼他不方便去錄音室。這導致他一下午都極度煩躁。

痛。怎麼會那麼痛？

他身上已經有很多揮之不去的疼痛了，沒想到光是這樣也可以再加一個，而且比其他的都還痛。他覺得十分丟臉，明明只是個算不上大事的小傷，只因為發生在敏感處，他就被弄得站不直、走不好，跨大步一點就要腿軟，這副德性簡直愧對他一路走來踏遍各種傷口的英勇。

由於走動很痛的關係，他盡可能地減少去洗手間的次數，這就代表他的喝水量必須減少，而喝水量一減少，他就更煩躁。

每一次去洗手間他都會確認後面的傷口，而每一次衛生紙都沾了血，即便是再柔順的材質，碰到皮膚還是痛得要命，加上血會凝固，凝血被搓下的瞬間，那個痛更是讓他連靈魂都想吐出來了。

而且他還不能發出聲音。

因為前陣子他才因為甲狀腺的問題昏倒過，現在大家都對他的健康狀況都緊張得要命，如果真的尖叫出聲，鐵定所有人都會不管三七二十一全部衝進來。要是發生了那種事，他真的會認真考慮開除所有人，或者直接關在家裡兩年不出門。不過無論任何一種選擇都會導致他一大堆合約違約，並且官司打不完，所以他死也不能叫出聲。

錄音室每間房隔音都很好，偏偏就是洗手間沒有隔音，下次翻修的時候一定要把這個考慮進去！

【TOSHI】

他沒想到YOSHIKI當天晚上就拿著潤滑液說要再試一次，提出邀請的時候身上還穿著件質料柔軟滑順的睡袍，開襟開到一個介於性感和禁忌的程度，剛洗完澡的身體散發著微熱的水氣與清香，髮尾還是濕的。他嚥了口口水，又覺得自己的反應太明顯了，趕緊咳了一聲。

他不知道YOSHIKI最後是怎麼弄到潤滑液的，不能請助理買的話，難道真的自己去買了？不是吧？就算戴了帽子、口罩和太陽眼鏡，身姿和髮型還是會輕易被歌迷認出來吧？真的沒有幾個男人會那樣站呢⋯⋯

不過YOSHIKI的交友圈很廣，或許會有同性戀友人可以代買也說不定。

啊，同性戀友人，如果真的有的話，還真的有點在意。

「誒？今天就要？」他驚訝地回，「你的傷還沒好吧？」

「沒問題的！不會痛，我都準備好了！」YOSHIKI信心滿滿地說。

他一點也不信。正常來說過了一天頂多就是結痂，不可能好到可以再度拉扯的地步，何況那種位置的痂，連正常走路都有可能不小心拉扯撕開，一整天走那麼多路，說沒事？不可能。

他本來還擔心傷口會影響今天YOSHIKI在錄音室的表現，但YOSHIKI舉止優雅、動作流暢，彷彿早上的痛都是假的一樣。不過一回家他就知道YOSHIKI是撐出來的，因為除非累到睡著，YOSHIKI從來不會一回家就癱在沙發上那麼久，也不會緊接著在浴室待那麼久，然後每一步都走得輕巧緩慢。雖然很敬佩YOSHIKI能做到這種程度，但他還是不禁嘆了口氣。

為什麼連這種事情都要逞強呢？

不過這種話還是別說的好，於是他說：「還是休息一陣子吧？」

YOSHIKI似乎以為他一定會答應的樣子，失望頓時寫了滿臉，但還是說：「嗯，就照你說的吧。」

【YOSHIKI】

TOSHI嘆氣了，而且還一臉絕對不要的樣子，讓他大受打擊。

我都把自己送給你了，你居然不要？

⋯⋯昨天真的那麼糟嗎？

仔細回想了一下，他好像沒有被女人拒絕過，頂多就是空不出時間或是生理期不行，從來沒有人對他說過要「休息一陣子」，那不是分手的潛台詞嗎？

果然SEX失敗的話還是不行吧？

無論是做為一個男人，還是做為YOSHIKI，他都不容許SEX失敗。

【TOSHI】

他忽然覺得事情變得有點奇怪，現在YOSHIKI到底把他當做什麼？他們是兩個男人，常年的好友，然後忽然間就做了耶！難道不需要一些時間來消化震驚、自我懷疑和處理罪惡感嗎？居然第二天馬上約他再做⋯⋯

雖然中間有十年空白期，但他可非常確定YOSHIKI一直都是異性戀呀！何況這人從小到大談過的戀愛有幾次是認真的他數得一清二楚，其中大多數呢⋯⋯玩票性質吧？

所以我現在跟那些人沒有分別了？

他忽然覺得一股悶氣鬱積在胸口。我的愛看起來有這麼膚淺嗎？還是太隱晦了所以被當成了遊戲？因為順序錯了嗎？YOSHIKI意外吻我、我意外告白、意外同居、意外發生關係⋯⋯太多意外了所以反而讓人沒法當真？

這天他們還是同一間房，在沒有肢體接觸的情況下度過了一晚，然而隔天早上，他邊漱口邊打開浴室櫃子尋找刮鬍水時，差點把整口牙膏水吞進肚子裡。櫃子裡擺著滿滿一排全新的清洗器、擴張器、各種口味的潤滑液⋯⋯道具齊全的程度簡直可以架攝影機拍三級片了。

此外，YOSHIKI也不再隨意叫外食了，每餐都有固定的蔬果，計算膳食纖維，還開始吃納豆，彷彿在做演唱會前的身體管理一般。

到了晚上，YOSHIKI把擺滿樂譜的客房清出來給他，他不太確定這意味著什麼，但這好歹可以讓他好睡一點，床上有一個令人分心的傢伙實在一點助眠效果也沒有。至少在下一次他禁不住誘惑之前，應該要先跟YOSHIKI好好談談。

只是隨著時間過去，YOSHIKI好像一點都沒有要討論這件事情的樣子，工作的時候不會這很正常，但連每天在家裡也都若無其事地跟他討論國際新聞、友人趣事、異業合作案⋯⋯一如往常，彷彿那件事情從來沒發生過。

⋯⋯好聚好散的砲友？

他幾乎不敢確定他們的關係是退回了原點，還是根本就沒有開始。

【YOSHIKI】

傷口癒合之後，他又自己照著教程練習了兩週，從清潔到擴張，順便安插了幾組有意思的體位訓練到健身流程裡，飲食控制也絲毫不馬虎。

這天，當一切準備就緒，他一把抓了潤滑液，風風火火地走向客廳，但一看見TOSHI他又反悔了，猛地折返，把潤滑液放回房間，開始低頭思考。

似乎還應該準備一些其他的東西，讓快遞送花來太不浪漫了，但要買的話就要等明天，他等不了。飛快琢磨了幾個計劃之後，他看見了自己襯衫上的玫瑰繡花，靈光一閃，於是開始搜蒐集屋子裡所有的玫瑰花。他的屋子向來都會定期更換新鮮的玫瑰花，所以要蒐集一大把並不困難。

【TOSHI】

今天不知道為什麼YOSHIKI一直在屋子裡跑來跑去的，而且還穿得很性感。腳步聲忽遠忽近，他聽見一次就分神一次，手裡的文件看了大半天也沒看進腦袋裡。最後他終於放棄閱讀，站起來去倒了杯水。

回到沙發坐下後，他一面喝水，一面覺得今天屋子似乎感覺特別單調，好像少了什麼。接著YOSHIKI穿著半透明的黑紗襯衫出現在他眼前，手裡拿了一束紅玫瑰。

他印象中YOSHIKI已經洗完澡很久了，髮尾應該不會濕到現在，而且連襯衫都是濕的，緊緊貼在肌膚上，身體曲線好明顯，還化了淡妝。他不安地併起膝蓋，緊張地連喝了兩大口水，順了口氣，緩緩放下杯子。

YOSHIKI拿著那束玫瑰，在他身旁故作隨意地坐下，但身體距離僅五公分遠，怎麼看都是精算後的結果，香水味飄了過來。YOSHIKI頻頻偷瞄他，一下子笑一下子不笑，似乎想裝酷，卻又無法克制地覺得覺得丟臉。

他在心中嘆氣，他很想認真聊聊，但YOSHIKI現在的樣子讓他腦中一片混亂，本來組織好要說的話也潰散得亂七八糟。

「你是怎麼看我的呢？」他放棄掙扎，直接開了口，望進對方藏在妝容之下的美麗眼睛，那雙彎成誘人弧度的細長雙眼，「對你來說，這是遊戲嗎？」

問出口後，他忽然覺得心中沒有癒合的舊傷在裂了開來，撕扯脆弱而沒有光澤的皮膚，血液迸流而出⋯⋯但真正流出來的，是眼淚。

——啪的一聲滴落在沙發上。

YOSHIKI忍著笑的嘴忽然鬆了，月彎的眼眨了一下然後呆愣住。

「YO醬，現在的我沒辦法玩遊戲⋯⋯我玩不起，再也玩不起了⋯⋯」他沒有想到眼淚會掉下來，但仍然任由自己情緒潰堤。重組樂團以來的記憶湧上來，緊接著是解散以來的記憶，然後記憶回到了他第一次因為眼前的人感到迷惑的時候。

十八年前，他二十七歲。

原來已經過了這麼久了嗎？

十八年時間過去，他仍然處理不好這份情感，曾經深藏、曾經訣別、曾經封印、曾經看輕，也曾經看淡，曾經以為就算自己處理不好，時間也會助他一臂之力。一路走來，他們變換過各種關係，他不知道YOSHIKI怎麼看，但他始終很努力地試圖把對方安插在心中不同的位置，只是沒有一個位置合適，所有YOSHIKI待過的地方，都留下了清也清不乾淨的毀壞殘骸。

如果回到十八年前，他會咧嘴一笑毫不猶豫地接受這個邀約，但現在⋯⋯他只覺得身心俱疲。

他沒辦法再一次安排YOSHIKI的位置，沒辦法再一次受傷。

【YOSHIKI】

他慌了。他以為事情進展順利，只有一些小障礙待清除，但TOSHI的眼淚不是這麼說的。

濕透的身子忽然變得好冷，他開始全身發抖，然後瘋狂地將TOSHI抱住。拿著玫瑰的手鬆了開來，血紅玫瑰一枝枝散落，從沙發滾向地面，如珠落玉盤般輕輕彈起又無力落下，幾瓣鮮紅在坐墊邊緣脫開，優雅而哀傷地從空中飄落。

但這些他都沒有看見，渾身冰冷的他只剩下眼眶還是熱的，來自深淵的哀楚幻化作晶瑩，在TOSHI肩頭暈染開來。

因為太過懷念TOSHI的笑容，所以他以為現在這樣一切都好了，以為只要回到和從前一樣親密，甚至更加親密就行了，最後只差SEX一關。

難道不是這樣嗎？我都已經在這裡了，全心全意奉獻自己，無論是物質還是心靈，就連在X，我也成為了更好的團長、更好的製作人不是嗎？我已經不是壓力來源了吧？

——我已經站在你身旁了不是嗎？

他以為剩下那些沒辦法好好解釋的情感，只要任其隨情慾流動就可以了，難以名狀的事物總是會自行把人們帶向對的地方。

從小時候的氣喘，到後來的頸椎問題、肌腱炎等，對他來說，第一個擋在眼前的挑戰向來是身體的限制，身體限制突破了之後其他一切都相對簡單，然而對TOSHI來說似乎不是。

「TOSHI⋯⋯什麼？你在說什麼？」他哽咽起來，不知是被對方被傳染了，還是源自對未知的恐懼，抑或是眼前脫序的情景超脫了他的⋯⋯掌控。

我又犯了相同錯嗎？

眼淚忽然以倍速落下，他意識到，唯有這個錯他不敢再犯，他比誰都害怕。

TOSHI輕拉開他，吸了吸鼻子，看著地面說：「這不是挑戰，不是另一道等待突破的壁壘，不是跟男人做愛了就能證明你比昨天更強。」

「這不也是你想要的嗎？」他不捨地鬆開手，開始擦眼淚，肩膀止不住地一跳一跳抽動著。

TOSHI沒說話。

「我們之間哪裡不對了嗎？」他問。

「你的身體好冷，先加件衣服吧？」TOSHI的手離開了他的身體，但他反倒抓得更緊了。

「TOSHI你說呀！怎麼回事？」他說，聲音因為身體抖個不停的關係跟著顫動，然後他打了一個噴嚏。

「沖個熱水澡吧？別感冒了。」TOSHI柔聲說，聲音裡壓抑著哭腔。

「不要！我要先聽你說，你有話要說不是嗎？」

然而TOSHI的回答是抿唇起身，拉著他的臂膀往二樓走。他拖著腳步不甘願地低頭跟上，旋轉樓梯爬得他好暈，濕答答的幾撮瀏海在眼前晃盪著。

「等一下你又會裝得跟沒事一樣，明明就不是沒事，讓我知道啊！」他又說。

TOSHI踏上二樓，回過頭來，意味深長地看了他幾秒鐘，但終究什麼都沒說就轉回頭去。

「TOSHI你說話啊！」他激動起來，衝了上去，繞到前方用雙手肘扣住TOSHI的脖子，但TOSHI只是順勢將他一把推進浴室，門在他們身後砰地關上。

他在掙扎之中被一言不發的TOSHI放進浴缸裡，然後他放棄掙扎，靠著邊緣癱坐，淚水讓他視線中的TOSHI變得模糊，TOSHI拒絕讓他聽見自己的聲音，而他現在更看不清TOSHI臉上的表情。

身影模糊的TOSHI跟著踏進浴缸，跪在他面前扭開水龍頭，轉到花灑的位置。落下來的先是冷水，然後漸漸冒起溫暖的白煙，就這麼打在兩人頭頂，他們從領口一路濕到了褲管。水熱呼呼的，與其說像雨，更像眼淚。

他仰頭，在煙雨朦朧中輕聲問：「如果你不說的話，那我們跟以前又有什麼不一樣呢？」

TOSHI說話了。

他從來沒聽過TOSHI說出這麼可怕的話。

*

「YOSHIKI，我是你用三億元買回來的玩具嗎？」

說著這句話的TOSHI頭髮全濕了，黏在臉上，看起來生無可戀。

他忽然意識到，對TOSHI來說，把人生踩得一塌糊塗的，永遠是發生在眼皮底下，卻看不見的金錢關係。

他張嘴啞口，沉默了好久好久，才終於找回自己的聲音：「你⋯⋯知道？」

「還有誰敢下這個賭注？誰知道重組了樂團後你會不會決定畫個休止符就結束？沒有人比你更清楚你的頸子什麼時候能開演唱會、什麼時候不行，也沒有人能逼你出專輯⋯⋯這是一筆只有你才知道能不能回本的投資。」

說著這些話的TOSHI看起來異常陌生，從小到大，他們兩個之中懂得替樂團找財路、和各路龍蛇混雜的生意人打交道的永遠都是他，TOSHI就是在後頭管管帳、省省錢、道歉打圓場，因為TOSHI保守，總是看不見有賭才有贏的那一步。只是他沒想到，當有一天人生逼得TOSHI必須看見時，卻一眼看見了他最不希望被看見的地方。

「計畫是竹田提的，但錢是我出的沒錯。」他豁出去了，說出口之後，他覺得釋然，終於不必再獨自承受這件事情。

TOSHI先是低頭慘笑，然後往後倒去，躺在沒有熱水澆淋也沒有溫暖煙霧的浴缸另一頭，和他對坐。

他坐起身解釋：「但那是個好計畫，不是嗎？他不是什麼道德高尚的傢伙，但他有本事去MASAYA那裡走一遭，我為什麼不能跟他合作？簡簡單單一個餌，就讓MASAYA上鉤了，也讓你察覺到事情不對勁，從結果來看，不是很好嗎？如果拿三億元給MASAYA就可以讓你回來、讓其他受害者也脫離、讓X重組、讓歌迷開心，那真的是太便宜了！」

「YOSHIKI，我是不是從來就沒有從你的手掌心走出去過？」TOSHI仰頭靠在浴缸邊緣，抬起手臂蓋住雙眼。

「如果你可以看出來MASAYA他們最終目的是錢，你為什麼看不出來我的最終目的是你！我要的不是只有你的聲音，年初的時候你發不出聲音我不也要你來了嗎？我要的是做為一個人的你，我要的就是你！我只是要你而已，要你又有什麼不對？」他撲上去抓起TOSHI的衣領，兩人又回到了雨霧之中。堅硬的浴缸底部讓他膝蓋上的瘀青又痛了，但遠不及心那麼痛。

「所以你用三億元買下我了，那現在你要我做什麼？一輩子當你的玩具？」TOSHI自虐地笑著，手離開了眼睛，但眼睛裡是空的。

那個樣子他看得難過，但更生氣。

「我買的是你的自由！TOSHI，你可以不要我，沒人逼你留下來！你現在就可以走！沒人攔得住你，從來就沒有！從哈姆雷特到退團，沒有！你現在就可以走！可以把我的身家財產全部帶走，連我的命一起拿走好了！」他吼完後鬆了手，在眼淚奔騰中低頭跪坐下來，哭到後腦勺都痛了，熱水的澆淋也無法緩解。

TOSHI啞聲說：「但我希望你攔我。」

他抬頭，怔怔地望著TOSHI。

「你這輩子誰都沒攔過，我一直以為我會是唯一那一個。」TOSHI靜靜地流著淚。

「我那時候攔你，你會留下來嗎？」

「不會。」TOSHI說，「但我會永遠記得你攔過我。」

「TOSHI，我沒辦法改變過去。」

「我知道。」

「那我們就不能有未來嗎？」

「我不知道。」

【TOSHI】

「TOSHI，你愛我嗎？」

YOSHIKI仰著頭，臉上的妝早已被沖淨，樸素而乾淨的容貌是他最喜歡的樣子，方才灰青的唇已經恢復了平時的紅潤，長長的睫毛沾著水珠，細細的眼是憂傷而寂寞的弧度。

YOSHIKI問出了那個每一次他被女友問都覺得難以回答的問題，只是這一次，他心中早有答案。

給不出去的答案。

「這裡沒有說過愛的人，是YOSHIKI喔。」他輕聲說，用的是剛剛好不會被水聲蓋住的音量。他已經盡量放輕了，卻仍覺得傳進耳裡的嗓音似乎非常痛的樣子，然後不知為何，他又補上：「那個無論有什麼想法，都會忍不住脫口而出的YOSHIKI，從來沒有說過愛我喔。私底下，一對一，從來沒有喔。」

這麼說的時候，他不禁覺得自己殘忍，他再明白不過自己有多擅長這種恰到好處的諷刺，卻拿來用在這種地方。

為什麼要往自己心上再劃一刀呢？為何要說些對誰都沒有好處的話呢？為什麼要說些傷害彼此的話呢？

熱水沿著額際從兩頰不斷滑下，無論其中是否摻雜著眼淚，他都感覺不出來了。他失去力氣在池底躺了下來，排水孔被他的身體堵住，水逐漸淹了起來，漂起他的頭髮，淹沒他一半耳朵⋯⋯從花灑落下的水倒灌進鼻孔中，他覺得自己很快就能在悲傷中溺斃。

「愛什麼的⋯⋯你是我活著的理由啊！」YOSHIKI說，把他從水中猛力抓了起來，「如果沒有X，我老早就是館山海裡的一具屍體了，我的X在高中畢業那年本就該結束了，是你說要去東京繼續搞的啊！TOSHI，那是你說過的話啊！是你要我為你活一次的，是你說將來要去麥迪遜花園廣場開演唱會的⋯⋯都是你說的、全都是你說的啊！X從那個時候開始就是你的團了，是你耍浪漫，不看法律條文、不管人，以為大家都是好朋友就能做樂團，所以最後才統統我做啊！重組也是你說要重組的，我要的從來就只有你而已，你不懂嗎？我的命從那個時候就是你的了⋯⋯TOSHI！我、我不能夠用三億元買一個活著的理由嗎？」

熱水跟YOSHIKI的眼淚在下巴彙流，嘩啦嘩啦地落下來，打在他的胸膛上，像鉛球般沉沉壓著他。那瞬間，他忽然意識到，其實自己一直被深愛著，就算害怕，他也早已習慣那個重量，或許正因為一直被強烈地深愛著，才沒辦法從過去的交往對象身上感受到足量的愛。

他曾經以為他想要的是自由，但踩過歲月之後，他終於明白自己只需要一隻手伸過來狠狠貫穿他的胸膛說「我要你」。

【YOSHIKI】

流浪半個地球，他的英文發音依然會讓初次見面的洋人皺眉，母語語感卻早已被打亂，表達不出心中的細緻與繁複。

和他交往過的女人沒人相信他的永遠，她們都很把握當下，到了適婚年齡就提分手，彷彿清楚他總有一天會走。他曾生氣那是搖滾樂手的污名，現在卻不禁懷疑或許任誰都看得出來，他的心早已留給了一個人。

全速前進時，颳過身邊的風可以讓他忘卻寂寞，只是當他走累了，卻沒有一個胸膛可以讓他依靠。他早已把孤獨當作夢想的代價。

當所有人都跪在他腳下，他獨缺一個佔有他的人，所以當年他會總說要把自己送給女友，才特愛買禮物到處送人，因為禮物就是他自己。

「YOSHIKI，我要的是真正的愛，我要的是一生喔。」

TOSHI屈腿坐直起來，兩人的腳邊出現了一道小漩渦，浴缸裡的水快速消失，轉呀轉地帶走了兩人的淚水，帶走了溶解的武裝與自尊，還有很多年份的誤解。

「YOSHIKI，我要的是一生的幸福，因為那是我會給你的東西，如果你不能給我同樣的東西的話，我寧可什麼也不拿。」

他撲上去抱住那個唯一能夠這樣告訴他的人。

「我愛你。」他無法輕易說出這幾個字，但現在，要他說幾次都沒有問題。

他感覺到TOSHI的手臂在他身周收緊，然後是哽咽退去之後，低沉、溫暖的嗓音，「我也愛你。」

嗓音從他耳邊滑了進去，掀起體內的騷動。他意識到自己自己不只被那個聲音包圍，而是被好多東西包圍著，溫熱的水、蒸氣、水聲、TOSHI的嗓音、溫暖的雙臂，全都在這個小空間迴盪，一個也沒跑掉。

好暖和。

他發覺自己從很久以前就很希望被這麼包圍著，在他說他想被縛手縛腳吊起來拍專輯封面的時候；在他助跑起跳擁抱每個團員，希望他們之中有人能用同樣的熱情抱回來的時候；在他說他要躺進棺材拍MV的時候；在他說他要把鼓跟琴擺在同一個小高台，在自己身邊圍成一圈的時候；在他只有在飛機上才睡得著的時候⋯⋯

或許他根本不需要有那麼多東西包圍他，他只需要一個落腳處，一雙手臂，在世界都把他的決心當笑話嘲諷、把他的抉擇當藉口鄙夷時，有一個人即便遭到世界背叛，仍願意因為一句邀而來到他面前，名為家人的存在。

我堅信名為當下的瘋狂。

他曾在歌詞裡這麼說過，而今他仍然如此堅信著。但這不代表他不相信永遠，不代表他會在經歷過這一切之後變得不再相信永遠，無論是樂團，還是感情。

他們永遠都踩在規則的邊緣，無論是當下還是永恆，他們都會緊緊擁抱著彼此這樣走下去。


	15. 13.5〈Desperate Angel〉從裡到外獨佔你 H

【TOSHI】

水漏光了之後，暴露在空氣中的軀體涼了起來，更襯出被YOSHIKI緊擁的部分多麽火熱。他哭過的眼睛變得分外清亮，把YOSHIKI身上每一處性感盡收眼底。

剛才被水泡鬆的衣服再一次緊緊貼在身上，只是縱使衣服再緊，也拴不住他此刻深沉急切的渴望。

他貪婪地抱緊YOSHIKI，接著撕扯起對方的衣服，但濕透的襯衫非常難脫，此外有個比他還急的傢伙讓一切更難進行。

他停下來，「你別動啦。」

想也知道激動起來的某人不會聽話，YOSHIKI扭動身體想扯下自己的褲子，使得他沒辦法好好解上衣釦子，於是他一掌把YOSHIKI壓進浴缸底部。

「喂！」他低喝，俯身貼近YOSHIKI：「給我停下來別動！」

YOSHIKI這才總算乖一點，但還是不安地夾著膝蓋微微蠕動雙腿。

「幫我脫下面啦⋯⋯」YOSHIKI用壓抑的嗓音說。

他的目光下移，YOSHIKI單薄的黑長褲早已被淋得濕透，腿型和急切地想探出頭的分身形狀一覽無遺。他伸出手指從褲頭沿著頂峰的弧度往下撫摸，手指滑到YOSHIKI身下，一路探向後方的溝壑，接著雙掌捧起YOSHIKI的臀部，俯身下去，隔著褲子薄薄的布料含住充血的慾望。

「哼嗯⋯⋯先讓我脫呀⋯⋯」YOSHIKI的雙腿輕輕踢動起來，腿內側不斷磨蹭他的耳朵，蹭得他好熱，他抱住那雙腿，更加大力地吸吮。

他的背部有熱水不斷澆淋，眼前有蓄勢待發的火山，自個兒下身更另有一把烈火把他的腦筋燒得一蹋糊塗。

他關掉熱水，開始往上進攻。

【YOSHIKI】

TOSHI用牙齒咬住他的襯衫往上拖拉，濕衣服在他的胸膛摩擦著，玫瑰圖騰的縫線順著扯動的方向逐一掃過他的乳頭，他忍不住呻吟起來，下身的飽脹感越來越難熬，他伸手去解褲頭——

手卻被TOSHI截住。

「解我的。」TOSHI說，開口的同時原本被咬住的襯衫鬆了，然後TOSHI的臉移到他耳邊，輕輕一啄的同時又說了一次，這次是沙啞的氣音：「解、我、的。」

他發覺自己無法抗拒那個聲音，只能強忍著把手移過去。

【TOSHI】

鋼琴家的手指果然不簡單，當YOSHIKI的手鬆開他的褲頭拉鏈，探入他的內褲，手指一根一根逐一貼上他的分身時，他必須整張嘴緊緊吸住YOSHIKI的顎骨側邊才能忍住不叫出聲來。鼻子急切吸吐的熱氣衝上YOSHIKI的臉頰又彈回來，讓他一臉暖呼，從YOSHIKI口中溢出的聲音越發淫蕩，聽得他全身顫動。他忍不住施力撕開YOSHIKI的上衣，鈕釦啪啦啪啦地彈進浴缸裡。

他從YOSHIKI的細腰向背部探去，一截一截脊椎一路往上摸，同時堵住YOSHIKI此時粗喘起來的嘴，舌頭貪婪地伸入、攪弄。YOSHIKI的胸膛劇烈起伏，然後他注意到YOSHIKI的手離開了他的分身。

「還沒。」他攔住YOSHIKI要溜回去自我解放的手，嘴唇再一次湊到YOSHIKI耳邊，「再來。」

YOSHIKI難耐地嚶了一聲，還是乖乖地回來替他套弄，但雙腿又是一陣亂扭，喘息越來越不規則。

「你偷跑一次我們就重來一次。」他笑著用身子壓住YOSHIKI，舌頭逗弄起對方的左耳垂，用吐氣支配著對方的聽覺。右手似有若無地碰著YOSHIKI胸部的肌膚，往下游走，在腰間稍停，中指微微撥開YOSHIKI的褲緣，從右滑到左，再悄悄往褲內探入半截無名指，然後又收回來。

身下人開始激烈地扭動起來，愛撫著他分身的雙手也亂了動作。

YOSHIKI終於受不了抽出手來，往自己下身招呼，也不解釦子、拉拉鏈，直接猛力把褲頭連同內褲扯了下去，硬挺的分身彈了出來，勾著又黏又滑的絲液。

「你超速了。」他笑，搶先握住了YOSHIKI的分身，然後手硬是一動也不動。

「是你太慢！」YOSHIKI低吼，手伸過來要扳開他的手指，焦躁道：「你倒是動啊！」

他俯下身，把手上的東西送入口中，一送送進了最深處，然後藉著吞嚥用喉部給那東西一陣擠壓。

YOSHIKI像被電到一樣猛地挺身，腦袋向後仰，接著他們兩個都聽到了叩的一聲巨響。

他抬起頭，用袖口抹掉唇上的透明絲液，笑得合不攏嘴，YOSHIKI則抱著後腦嗚嗚哀嚎。他伸手寵溺地輕揉YOSHIKI的腦袋，又彎身繼續剛才的工作。

【YOSHIKI】

他的慾望再次被TOSHI的嘴包覆，後腦的疼痛一下子就被蓋了過去，TOSHI的舌頭緩慢地掃過他的龜頭下緣，他的肌肉緊繃起來，忍不住用雙腿夾緊TOSHI的頭，飢渴地扭動，想讓頂部也受到照料，但TOSHI依然故我地環繞著下緣游走，然後他聽見了TOSHI的哼笑。

「前面⋯⋯你弄前面⋯⋯」他咬牙切齒。

「求我。」TOSHI抬起頭來露出一邊虎牙壞笑著。

「混帳，你給我弄⋯⋯」他把那張壞笑的臉壓下去。

「嗯？求人可是這樣求的？」TOSHI對著他的分身哈氣。

「你⋯⋯」他渾身一陣酥麻，話也講不下去，此時TOSHI忽然又低頭，用嘴唇夾住他的頂部，那力度讓他忍不住一聲悶哼。

他的腿開始難以控制地顫動，腳跟摩擦著TOSHI的背脊，鼠蹊周圍越來越敏感，TOSHI濕漉的頭髮讓他的大腿根部好癢⋯⋯

他伸手他撥開TOSHI濕漉的頭髮，看見了TOSHI的額頭，然後是睫毛，還有嘴唇從四面八方吸吮著他分身的樣子。他想起了每一次TOSHI唱歌的時候嘴唇緊貼著麥克風彷彿要把東西吃進去一樣，彷彿麥克風是冰淇淋，又想起某一次冰淇淋沾在TOSHI唇上但TOSHI仍渾然不覺地要把有趣的話題說完的樣子⋯⋯TOSHI的舌尖忽地掃過他的繫帶。

所有畫面瞬間純白一片，他雙股的肌肉劇烈收縮起來。

【TOSHI】

他舔去沾在唇邊的白色液體，抬頭尋找可以潤滑的東西，然後發覺YOSHIKI雖然別開了臉，手裡卻拿著一條潤滑液輕戳他的胸膛。他接過那瓶用到快沒了的潤滑液，不禁笑出來。

「你練得很勤啊？這些夠嗎？」

「閉嘴啦。」YOSHIKI軟聲說。

趁著YOSHIKI脫力動不了，他順利褪下了兩人的褲子，不客氣地掰開身下人的雙腿。這次很順利就滑進了兩指，他一鼓作氣進攻第三指，手指在內壁各處探索。

「啊嗯⋯⋯」YOSHIKI輕哼，雙腿舒服地圈住他的腰。

他滿意地笑，「YO醬，你好棒。」

YOSHIKI圈住他的腿漸漸抬高，膝部來到了他的胸側，感受到身下人的期盼，他把濕滑的分身頂上入口。

「進去囉！」

「嗯⋯⋯」

他挺入緊緻的穴口，下腹竄上來幻境般的快感讓他近乎昏厥。YOSHIKI泛著薄薄紅暈的臉皺了起來，胸肌不自覺地用力，讓他注意到了挺立的乳尖，同時YOSHIKI分身又開始流出液體，並在他的推擠下彈跳著。

「喜歡哪裡？這裡嗎？這裡嗎？還是這裡？」他興奮地綻開笑容，順時針搖動起臀部來，讓分身頭部掃蕩壁面，一周又一周。

看著YOSHIKI一臉舒服又難耐的樣子，他不禁起了胡鬧心，伸手握住YOSHIKI的分身，這次不僅不動，還堵住了正在流汁的前端開口。

「啊啊⋯⋯你放開。」

他笑而不答，越笑越開心，但就是不鬆手。

「TOSHI！」YOSHIKI低吼。

他笑得口水都要溢出來了，圈住YOSHIKI分身的手來回旋轉起來，但拇指仍然沒有離開前端開口。他挺腰往更暖和的深處去，縮小衝撞的幅度卻加快了速度，輕輕扭腰帶動分身。

「你鬆手，」YOSHIKI說，手指也爬過來抵抗，但顫抖的手指軟軟的沒有力氣，命令的口氣漸漸化成了懇求，「鬆開、鬆⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯TOSHI⋯⋯」

激烈收縮的內壁讓他再也禁不住，他哈的一聲仰頭釋放，快感令他忍不住閉上眼，掌握著身下人的手指也失去力道鬆脫滑開，很快地被另一道噴發的快感濺濕。


	16. 〈水晶鋼琴的你〉與那時相同的舞台（完）

_很久以前，他曾問過大衛鮑伊：「你如何區分舞台和人生？」而鮑伊沒辦法回答，不過他發覺他已經不需要答案了，因為無論是舞台還是人生，他要的人都和他站在同一個台面上。_

【YOSHIKI】

「又做過頭了⋯⋯」事後，TOSHI倒在客廳沙發上喃喃自語，左右眼皮上各倒扣著一盒沒拆封的水雲，冰敷哭腫的眼睛。

「為什麼我們要在浴缸裡做這種事啊？」他開了紅酒，翹腳坐在另一座沙發上自我吐槽，不耐吼的嗓子經過剛才那番哭吼，現在只能發出沙啞的低音，「我明明就有這麼好的床、這麼好的沙發，連健身椅跟跑步機都贏過浴缸。」

「健身椅跟跑步機就算了吧⋯⋯」

「啊！不過我之前真的有想過下次要跟你一起用按摩浴缸，沒想到成真了！」

「誒？原來你有預謀？」TOSHI把兩盒水雲拿下來，驚訝地轉頭看向他。

「不是不是⋯⋯」他尷尬笑，「本來不是要這樣用的，是打算要認真泡澡的。」

「我才不信呢！」TOSHI噘嘴轉開臉，「明明就換了性感睡袍，噴了香水，還拿了好大一束玫瑰，往我這邊蹭啊蹭、蹭啊蹭⋯⋯」說著TOSHI縮起四肢，一抖一抖地模仿起蹭的動作。

「才沒有呢！」他把酒杯放下，撿起地上的玫瑰往TOSHI扔，「剛才是你把我拖進去的耶！而且說到玫瑰，你看你把我的心意都丟在地上！啊，還把花瓣壓在屁股下！」

「唔，現在不要逼我移動身體⋯⋯」TOSHI哀號，「明明是你先把自己弄得全身濕濕冷冷的，連嘴唇都發紫了，我才會把你拖進浴室的嘛！」

「所以說弄濕本來是有別的目的呀！」

「反正你還不是達成目的了⋯⋯」TOSHI小聲碎念。

「我的目的——不，說目的好像很壞的樣子，應該說目標，我的目標是在床上！」

「沒有區別啦！」

「不行，TOSHI，我們的目標還是不會變！下次一定要在床上！」

【TOSHI】

儘管腹肌痠得要命，他還是忍不住大笑起來。

——世界上大概只有這個人會拿著征服世界的決心跟我做愛吧？

YOSHIKI沒變，最核心的部分一點也沒變，而那正是他最喜歡的部分。

記得很久以前HIDE曾經拿著YOSHIKI的詞讚歎：「這傢伙明明連日常對話都有一堆不知道的東西，怎麼寫得出這詩一般的文字呢？」那時他輕聲低語：「因為是YOSHIKI嘛！」

YOSHIKI一直都是個謎，儘管在其他人眼裡，他已經是最了解這個謎團的人了，他仍然這樣覺得。但正因為對方身上有著永遠無法理解卻又令他感興趣的部分，所以才會想要一直在一起吧？知道對方會這麼做、喜歡這個、討厭那個，又沒法解釋為什麼，正因為無法用理性歸納，才是個活生生的、讓人無法移開目光的人啊！

*

「那個，你真的⋯⋯拿了三億出來？」

「我的會計嚇了好大一跳呢！」YOSHIKI得意地笑道。

「YOSHIKI⋯⋯雖然我現在什麼都沒有，空口無憑，但將來我一定會⋯⋯還給你的。」

「不用還給我了。三億雖然到了MASAYA那邊，但你們那邊的官司的判決，最後也會讓錢流向受害者那邊吧？那就不用拿回來沒關係了，而且⋯⋯」YOSHIKI忽然調皮一笑，「我都把你買下來了，怎麼可以退貨？」

「嗯？剛才不知道是誰說他是我的？」

「那種人我才不認識。」YOSHIKI拖著尾音說。

他聽了低頭輕笑。

話題被帶跑了呢，不過這樣也好。

他屈膝單跪，撿起一支白玫瑰遞到YOSHIKI面前，YOSHIKI疑惑了一聲，然後撿起一支紅玫瑰。

一支玫瑰花，代表唯一的愛，紅玫瑰是燃起激情的愛，白玫瑰是甘願為你付出所有的愛。他們可以吵一百次架、鬧一百次脾氣，人生有分合、事物無長久，但他們永遠都會是彼此心中的唯一。

「唔，刺扎到膝蓋了，好痛哇⋯⋯」

「你很破壞氣氛耶！」

他傻笑著。

「不過，這樣好像同性戀⋯⋯」YOSHIKI咕噥。

「嗯？不是嗎？」

「我才不是同性戀呢！」

「雙性戀？」

「也不是，只是性別不能阻擋我的情感而已。」

「我明白喔。」

「說起來，那時候我不是放假去了倫敦和巴黎嗎？然後你去了紐約，一九多少年的時候？」

「嗯，我記得。」

「因為跟津田先生也去巴黎，所以我坐在香榭大道的咖啡廳等著跟他會合，沒想到放眼望去路上全是情侶，那時候我就想，如果來的人是TOSHI就好了⋯⋯現在想起來，我大概從那個時候就喜歡你了吧？比你喜歡我還早。」

聽見最後一句，他笑了出來，「好好好，算你贏。」

後來七月的時候，他們兩人一起出席了法國的「JAPAN EXPO」，而後一起到香榭大道喝了咖啡。

這次，誰也不用等誰。

*

「TOSHI，我們去巡迴吧！總之先衝兩年，把歐美亞都跑一趟，最終目標就是麥迪遜花園廣場和溫布利，怎麼樣？」

「如果和YOSHIKI一起，如果是X的話，一定可以辦到。」

「約定好了喔！」

「就這麼約定。」

「啊，我們也可以來做兩人的合作計畫。」

「兩個人？像是不插電演唱會？」

「想做很高級的那種。」

「像是晚餐秀？」

「什麼什麼？晚餐秀是什麼？」

「就是在餐廳或宴會廳表演，我有個做法式料理的朋友，我們可以自己設計菜單，例如弄個鋼琴形狀的起克力，用曲名當菜名，還可以辦抽獎、合照等等。」

YOSHIKI越聽興致越高昂，「那我們要就要辦最大的！去年台灣公演你沒穿的白色燕尾服一定要穿，二月被台下嗆說沒掛的鏡面球燈也要放，水晶鋼琴一台不稀奇，搞兩台上去吧！」

「辦史上最大最豪華的？」

「對！」

他笑了起來，覺得忽然間回到了地下時期，每天忙著思考怎麼把他們的樂團搞得跟別人不一樣，「小時候我們還拿著天文望遠鏡唱歌呢！現在要搞史上最大最豪華的晚餐秀啦？」

「說到望遠鏡！海王星要衝日了你知道嗎？會特別清晰！只要用天文望遠鏡就看得見！我家有喔！我現在就去拿！」

那晚的星空特別清朗明亮，他們兩人一起躺在游泳池畔的躺椅看星星。

「說起來，我們四歲就相遇了？不覺得很神奇嗎？好像生來就注定要相遇。」YOSHIKI說。

「的確是呢。」

他轉身看向身旁的人，YOSHIKI眼中閃著點點金光，彷彿滿天星斗一瞬間全灑進了眼眸中。

如果這個當下能這樣持續到永遠就好了⋯⋯

他緊緊握住YOSHIKI的手，十指交扣，然後俯身吻上對方的唇。

YOSHIKI，現在的我沒有鑽石，但是我把未來當作鑽石送給你。

【YOSHIKI】

「今天可不是我和YOSHIKI的結婚典禮喔！」

二〇一一年一月二十五日，在「ToshI feat. YOSHIKI」晚餐秀上，TOSHI上台站在兩台水晶鋼琴中間這麼說。台下哄笑，此起彼落地開始祝福他們。

「新婚快樂！」

「一定要幸福喔！」

TOSHI開玩笑道：「等一下這裡會鋪上紅地毯。」

今天不是他們的結婚典禮，因為他們不需要結婚典禮，他們早就擁有了結婚典禮所不能給的，卻更加珍貴的事物。

人來人往的房間，TOSHI不是留下來的那一個，TOSHI是進了房間然後推著他的背往外跑的人。也是後來，把他從所有東西都被砸壞的房間裡拉出來，拉上那個他們肩並肩站一起的舞台的人。

很久以前，他曾問過大衛鮑伊：「你如何區分舞台和人生？」而鮑伊沒辦法回答，不過他發覺他已經不需要答案了，因為無論是舞台還是人生，他要的人都和他站在同一個台面上。

只要有你、有我，這裡就是我們的家。

We are on the same stage.

**_《On the Same Stage》全文完_ **

* * *

_能安慰我的傢伙已然不在，站在過去與未來狹縫，我只能獨自面對沒有答案的明天。_

_我明白回憶的傷痕從未癒合，但即便遁入洋底，你仍閃耀如昔，所以請務必讓我告訴你，唯有闔眼才能看見燦陽綻露。_

_無數長夜我仰望異國的天空擁抱寂寞，直到有一天，過往之傷敲響靈魂的心門，我們終於回到與那時相同的舞台。_


End file.
